Muster
by willa76
Summary: Set in modern times. Lou walked out of their lives two years ago. No explanation and to their knowledge no reason. She has come back for their last year of school. Will friendships be mended and will love find her again? Rated M, be warned.
1. Chapter 1

Set in modern times.

Rated M.

Chapter 1

'You can do this' I reassure myself for what had to be the hundredth time this morning. I would not surrender to the small part of my brain that was telling me that I was fooling myself.

I couldn't do this.

I turned away from the dreaded red bricked building, and looked towards the direction I had come from.

Home.

Why would I go back there? What was waiting for me?

I turned back for the building.

'I can do this,'

I had to this. Didn't I?

I mean, did I have another choice in front of me?

Taking a tentative step forward, my stomach flipped causing me to take that step back.

Why was I doing this?

A small nagging part of me knew why, but I chose to ignore it. I did however decide it was now or never.

If I was going to continue on this path I had to keep moving forward, because if I walked away now, I was never coming back.

I adjusted the stack of books that I had in my arms and held them tight against me, as if they were a comfort, when actually they were more of a hindrance.

I had a small bag over my right shoulder holding everything else I needed. Pens, pencils, gym gear…gym…a small shudder of fear rippled up my spine.

I didn't do sport or any fitness of any kind so the thought of going back to a gym class scared me.

I mean, I don't think I'm unfit. I walk everywhere. Even to school and that took me a little over an hour. So surely that means I do exercise.

I shrugged my shoulders satisfied with my conclusion.

A small giggle caught my attention and I turned to see a group of young girls staring at me, their eyes looking up and down my body, obviously judging what I was wearing.

They were pretty, in that manufactured Barbie way. Blonde, dark and red, all slender and wearing next to nothing in the warm weather we were still lucky to have.

I looked down at my appearance wondering if I had made the right choice, but a small snort of amusement came from me when I realised what I was thinking.

That was the old me, the girl who had great friends at her back, parents that loved her and for all intense purposes loved each other. I knew what I wanted in life and I wasn't afraid to get it.

The old me would never be caught dead wearing what I was wearing today. The old me would have had choices in her wardrobe, to make that very first outfit of her very first day as a Senior, all that more harder to make. The old me would be dressed like the Barbie trio that had now decided to move on to their next victim.

This girl that stands here today, in her skin tight black jeans, torn on one knee, a simple grey t-shirt and some black ballet flats, covering her un manicured toes, was most definitely not the same girl that stood in her schools car park a little over two years ago.

With another quick inner pep talk to myself, I gathered as much inner strength that I could muster and begun for the schools main building.

I zoned into my destination trying to just focus on that one task for now. However to get to the main building I had to weave my way through the student carpark, and with my luck the way it is, the carpark was full, not only of vehicles but students as well.

Loud, deep base music pumped out of various cars. Making me forget for just a moment, what it was I was about to do. My mind focused on the music instead, making me wonder if I had heard it before.

I really had no idea what was considered the music of our generation, if I did listen to music it was the same music I had listened to all my life.

Actually I found myself listening to a lot of my Mother's old music, and the scary thing about that was; I actually really enjoyed it.

I weaved through the various cars and trucks keeping focused on the different songs.

Rap, pop, Rock, Country and techno, all present as they fought over one another.

I wanted to look up and see if any of the students were actually able to focus on their choice of music genre, but I didn't dare let my eyes focus on anything other than the ground in front of me.

I continued to walk slowly through the parking lot, my skin prickled with the thought that I was being watched, but once again I didn't dare look at anyone.

A wolf whistle sounded out beside me but I didn't give them the satisfaction of even glancing their way.

Was that considered being vain that I even assumed that the whistle was for me to begin with? I really didn't consider myself hot in any shape or form. I was normal, just plain normal. And I didn't think normal girls got whistled at.

Focus Lou, you have to focus. I once again reminded myself.

I had my destination in mind I would be damned if anything was going to deter me from that.

Though as I got closer to the building I could hear whispers and laughter and I fought myself to not being interested on what they were saying.

I wasn't stupid. I knew that it was going to be hard to fit in with anyone here, considering I hadn't seen a few of them for two years, and the rest I just had no idea who they were, a part of me kind of wanted to know what I was up against while the other part of me didn't have it in me to care.

'Stick to your plan," I reminded myself and kept my eyes in front and centre, ignoring it all.

I found the office easy enough and handed over the appropriate paper work and in return received my schedule and locker combination. "Honey there is also a note from the counsellor, Mr Smith, he would like for you to meet..."

I smiled politely, at the middle aged woman, "Thank you," and I turned my back before she could even finish that sentence. I didn't need to talk to anyone.

I know the shitty hand I was dealt, no I have yet to really come to terms with all of it. But that didn't mean I needed to talk about it.

I lived it.

I swallowed the lump of sadness that rose up and sat heavy in my throat as thoughts of the last two years stabbed my mind.

Shaking my head, focusing, I looked down at my schedule and sighed when I saw that Science was first up this morning. It was going to be a long year if I was ever going to catch up with the rest of the senior class. I'm sure that there would be more than a few times I was going to feel like a complete idiot.

I had missed two years of school, I tried to keep up with the home schooling but in the end it was all too hard and I'm ashamed to say that I couldn't cope and something had to give. That was my schooling.

But I refused to let it deter me. I was going to catch up and nothing was going to stop me.

"Ouch…watch where you're going." I snapped, without thinking, as my body slammed into what felt like a solid brick wall. That shit hurt.

"You ran into me bitch," I looked up at the hostile voice ready to hand him a new one, but when my eyes reached his and his found mine recognition slammed into both of us.

"Hi…" I said instantly, naturally.

"Come on Jed, let's go." A voice cut me off and had me looking his way.

A boy I once knew, and considered a close friend, even closer maybe, looked down at me with his emotionless cold blue eyes.

I went to say something to him, wondering if he hadn't noticed me like his brother had, but before the words can even leave my mouth I am pushed aside and left in the middle of the corridor staring at their retreating forms.

The sound of whispering and sniggering made me realise that I wasn't alone and that everyone in at least the senior class had just witnessed me being shunned. And not only that, I was still standing there staring after _them_ like a complete fool.

"Burned," Some jock sniggered as he too brushed past me making the books in my hand fall to the floor.

Utterly humiliated I quickly fell to the floor, letting my long dark hair fall around my face shielding me from the various on lookers. I gathered my books and sheets of paper up as fast as I could before standing back on my wobbly feet.

I hadn't expected that.

I turned my back and pulled my books and papers in close to my body and tried to take comfort in my own arms, I looked behind me carefully to see that none of them had bothered to look back at me.

I quickly turned my head back around and headed to where my locker was. My hands shook as I did the combination. Relieved when it opened the first time, I threw all of my books in except the ones that I would need for my first class. I reached into my bag and pulled out my apple that I had bought for lunch, and placed it at the front of my locker so it didn't get bruised.

After I made sure that I had a pen and everything I needed, I slammed the door shut, adjusted my bag, and made my way to the first class.

I didn't want to be late and make a fool of myself in front of everyone first up. I laughed to myself, hadn't I already just done that?

I walked into see that I wasn't the first there, but also confused at where I should sit considering that there seemed to be someone already at every table.

I looked at everyone while they stared back with waiting eyes to see what I was going to do.

"Ah, a new student," A gruff older voice sighed behind me.

I turned to see a middle aged man with a very dated tweed suit on with a light blue shirt that looked like it wore half of his morning coffee down the front of it. This had to be the teacher.

"Yes Sir," I greeted.

"I had all the groups sorted for this semester, so I will have to rearrange one." He seemed annoyed about this, which a part of me wanted to care about but I just didn't. That was his job to worry where he was going to put me, not mine.

He looked at a sheet of paper, his eyes looking up once and a while as he seemed to be analysing every move as if he was playing a strategic game of chests.

"Mmmm, you can take a seat second row in, on the window side." He smiled seeming happy with his decision.

I gave him a nod to let him know I heard and made my way over to the table. There was already a guy and girl sitting there. They looked put out by the fact that I was joining their group, but once again I couldn't find it in myself to care.

I glanced at the open text book that the guy next to me had opened out, and quickly turned my book to the same page hoping to briefly read over it before the bell went.

My eyes widened as they swept over the contents.

I was in deep shit. I looked up at the teacher and saw that he had a knowing smirk over his face as he regarded my reaction.

The boy next to me leaned in closer, "Let me guess, you're out of your league,"

I was going to tell him where to go, but when I looked up at him, I could see he was being genuine not vicious.

This boy was bald, as bald as one can be. I wondered for a moment if he was sick and lost his hair like…no I won't take my mind there.

"You have no idea," I smiled sheepishly. "I don't think I'm even in the same ball park." He looked confused. "I have missed a year…or two…" I told him honestly.

His eyes widened as he looked me up and down, I couldn't help the smile on my face. A few years back if a boy like this looked at me like he was now, especially since he was what I would call a geek, I would have put him in his place.

Now, I thought it was funny.

His cheeks turned a dark shade of red when my small laugh registered in his ears. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't sweat it." I told him honestly.

"If…you…ah…" He looked scared, but I gave him an encouraging smile, "If you need help, I can help you."

"Are you sure," I gestured to the girl behind him, "She won't mind?" Even though I needed the help I didn't want to put the other part of our group behind either.

"Ha, like I need help." She scoffed.

I looked over at her to see she didn't even look up from her book. I knew by the way she didn't even look my way, she really didn't care. I let her comment slide. I don't think she was purposely being bitchy, she was being truthful.

"Ok, if you don't mind, I would really appreciate that." The boy smiled brightly at me. I decided that I couldn't call him 'boy' anymore so I held out my hand. "I'm Lou,"

He took my hand in his and shook it weakly, "I know who you are," he said softly. "We have been in the same grade since kindergarten."

I looked at him sadly.

I was a stupid bitch up till a couple of years ago, I had no idea if what he says is true but I figured that he would know.

"I'm sorry," I told him truthfully, "I was a different person back then."

He nodded, "Yes you were," He looked down at his book again and muttered, "I'm guessing you have no idea what my name is."

I could've lied and told him that I did kind of remember him, but I decided against it. If this boy was genuine and was going to help me then he deserved my honesty.

"You'd be right."

"Ike," he whispered softly. I didn't intend on hurting his feelings, but still he was hurt all the same.

Laughter had my head turning towards the doorway but I quickly looked down at my book when I saw who it was.

The laughter ceased instantly also. I didn't dare look up in case it was because they too saw me too.

I felt their presence as they walked past my table. I swear I could feel the heat of their glares.

Two hands slammed down hard on the table in front of me, causing the whole class to stop their chatter. I looked at the perfectly manicured hands, up to the expensive jewellery around her wrist and then up to her perfectly painted face.

She was as beautiful now as she was two years ago, but her sneer and the evil look in her eye reminded me just how ugly she truly was.

"I heard you slithered your way back." Her voice was hard and cold, "Don't think for a second that you are welcome. Things have changed Lou, you are no longer on top and you never will be again."

I heard a few sniggers from around the room but I kept my eyes on her.

"Not my intention Dorthia,"

She raised her hands before slamming them back down on the table, "You don't get to even say my name. You have always been below the rest of us. We just kept you around for entertainment all those years. _They_ kept you around because _they_ felt sorry for you. Where ever you went, you should have stayed there."

I didn't respond because there was nothing to say to her. I didn't owe her any explanation to where I had been the last two years. I knew that there were four behind me that probably did, but I remembered that they didn't really care where I was either.

The funny thing was I didn't go anywhere. I was still in this shitty town, but just on the other side of the tracks.

The shrill of the bell sounded out and Dorthia was asked to take her seat. I sat there while the teacher rattled on and on about Cell Division, but I couldn't concentrate as my mind was on the group behind me. Well in particular two brothers that sat behind me and his two friends that most likely sat beside them.

Now I could be only guessing, but the chances were pretty likely that the four of them were all still as tight as they were years ago.

They had been all friends since kindergarten. I looked to Ike beside me saddened at the fact that he was also looking in from the side lines back then too.

Jed and Kid Hunter were brothers, twins. Luckily for the rest of us they were not identical in anyway.

While Jed was a darkish blonde with brown eyes, tall and lanky, Kid's hair was dark with blue eyes, tall but solid. Though after walking into Jed earlier I would have to say he has caught up to his brother over the last two years.

James Hickok and Cody Williams were the best friends.

All born the same year, lived in and around the same streets, placed in the same schools and destined to have the same career, just like their fathers before them.

I couldn't help but think it must be nice to know where you were going in life and to not really have to work for a thing, but at the same time weren't we all capable to make our own destiny? Plan our own futures? Have the self-gratification of accomplishing something, earning it.

I use to be a part of this group, be one of them until I was faced with the cold hard reality of life.

I had once cared for those boys, and perhaps I still do. A part of me feels sad for them. They will end up just like their fathers, uncaring, cold, and ruthless.

Those men looked at everyone else around them as numbers. They only gave you the time of day when you had something they wanted, when the time ran out that you didn't, you were shunted without a care in the world. Left to feel like you never really mattered in the first place.

"Lou," Ike nudged my arm breaking me from my thoughts as he indicated to some slides that were placed in front of me at some stage.

"Sorry," I muttered as I slid the slides down the table so they sat in front of him.

"It's alright." He lined the slides up in front of him and the other girl, "How about you write the findings, and Emily and I will do the experiment."

"Sounds good to me."

Ike pointed to a diagram in the exercise book, "You need to write it out in that format." He explained.

With a huge sigh I got busy ruling up the page accordingly and then waited and watched as Ike and Emily went ahead and started sorting shit out.

I laughed when Ike actually started explaining to me that it wasn't called shit, and then started, in detail, telling me everything he was doing. I could tell he was passionate about science, his whole face lit up as he carried on in detail. I found myself staring at him in awe as I had never seen someone so passionate about anything.

"Oh god is she really that dumb?" I heard Dorthia snigger along with her friends from the back of the class room.

Ike paused and looked at me sideways. "I'm sorry was I being really loud?" He whispered.

"I don't care. Be as loud as you want to." He offered me a small smile as he continued explaining what it was that he was doing.

After another ten minutes he was done and Emily had actually slid her chair up beside me and was helping me write the whole thing up.

I tried to study her face to see if I had known her also, but I was pretty sure I hadn't. Not that it would have mattered. I was a dense bitch back then.

As soon as the bell rung I quickly picked up my books, thanked Ike and Emily and pretty much raced out of the class room like it as on fire.

My next three classes were uneventful and I was grateful that Ike was in two of them. He seemed fine with helping me and I was fine getting his help. He actually assured me that if I was as dumb as I was letting on, then I wouldn't have been in his classes.

Though once he admitted that, he spent the rest of the class apologising for being rude.

Me?

I just laughed.

I was also grateful that Dorthia wasn't in any of the three classes and neither were the boys. I knew that there would come a time when we were all going to have to acknowledge each other, but after the cool looks and the bitchiness of Dorthia this morning I wasn't in any hurry.

When lunch finally came around I grabbed my apple and chose a spot out of everyone's way to eat it. There was no way I would go to the cafeteria so I sat outside and placed myself up against one of the buildings. This way I could see anyone that would come my way and there was no way anyone could sneak up behind me.

I watched as groups of students walked past me. I tried to decipher who belonged where and who I might have trouble with.

A year and a half ago there were two High Schools in Rock Creek. One was a Public School, Rock Creek Public, that was situated on the east side of town and then there was this School, Rock Creek High. This was once an exclusive Private School.

This was always going to be the School Jed and Kid were going to attend, and by default I was too.

Of course if there wasn't an Earthquake a year and a half ago, deeming the Public School unsafe and forcing the two Schools to merge, I would have gone to Public this year.

I was no longer in the same financial and secure situation I was two years ago, so my ride to the exclusive Private School wouldn't have been an option.

Of course none of that mattered now.

As I watched the students walk by you could definitely pick the kids that would have attended Public against those who were always destined for Private.

Just the clothing alone spoke volumes.

I found myself recognising a few faces but it was hard as a lot had definitely changed. Gone was the baby fat, instead their faces had slimmed down, boys had bulked up and girls had filled out, some in all the right places, that we girls hope for, and others a little more than we hoped for.

My eyes caught a large group of guys standing around in a large rough circle. A couple were laughing while they watched two mock fight on the side lines.

I smiled at their freedom, their child like attitudes. They didn't seem to have a worry in the world, and I found it refreshing watching them.

"Knock it off," I heard a loud voice demand. I watched as Kid, Jed and the boys all gathered around the larger group of guys. I watched in rapt fascination as the group dynamics changed from being playful and childlike to more serious and mature.

It was my confirmation that Kid, Jed and the boys were the head of the food chain. Well for the guys anyway.

If I had to guess I would say that I was looking at the School's football team, after all that was Daddies plan to have one of his sons in the NFL and from what I have seen so far, I can tell the prodigal Son hasn't branched out from that route.

Their father, Teaspoon Hunter, is a money hungry, heartless bastard. Well that is the way I see him.

He owns a huge ranch that I would be lying if I said, it wasn't the most beautiful place I had ever seen. Green paddocks stretched out for miles before the rolling hills continued all the way to the sky.

His dream for his boys has always been the same. Jed will take over the family business, training and racing horses, while Teaspoon lives the life he never had through Kid.

Kid has been groomed for nothing but football. Teaspoon's younger brother made it all the way to the NRL with a long career and now is a huge part of the management team for prestigious University of Willow Springs.

My thoughts have always been that Teaspoon was jealous of the life style and the fame that his younger brother had. But at the same time I just didn't get it.

Teaspoon was very famous in his circle of friends and the racing industry. He had more money than he knew what to do with, so I had no idea why he would wish to be anyone else.

Of course none of this mattered now. And my views on him have changed since then. Now I see him as a life sucking parasite that can't keep a certain appendage in his pants.

I watched the boys as they joked lightly with their friends, yet I could see that they were also stand offish. To eyes that really didn't know them that well, you wouldn't pick up the small things that I knew.

Like the way one, at this time, it was Cody, was keeping watch around them. Making sure no one was going to interrupt their little gathering. Kid stood side on from Jed watching his back while Jed watched Kid's. And then there was Jimmy. He was currently doing all the talking so he was in front of them all.

As Cody laughed with the rest of them, feigning interest, his eyes continued to scan the area around them and soon they rested on me.

I knew that I should look away but a small part of me couldn't. I had once considered him a friend, a brother but he never cared enough to try and find me, to keep in touch and I wondered why.

His smile died as his eyes continued to stare at me, through me.

I watched as his feet went to move towards me, but they didn't actually move as he realised what it was he was going to do.

It wasn't long before Kid saw that Cody wasn't joining in and his eyes looked in the same direction as his friends. I looked from Cody to Kid noticing all the small differences like I had done with others.

Cody still wore his blonde hair longer and shaggier than the others, but it was his height that had definitely changed. He had obviously done some growing over the last two years. When I had seen him last he was at least a head shorter than the rest of the boys, and he was a scrawny boy. He was now the same height as the rest of them, and going by his arms, he had definitely put some muscle on.

All the guys actually seemed to be huge in the muscle department. I wonder if that was because the football training was a lot more demanding for them being this close to College.

Kid had changed quite dramatically in my eyes.

He still had his blue eyes, obviously, but they weren't as soft as they once were. As he stands there looking back at me, they seem just as cold and hard as what Jed's had been this morning. He looked scary and unapproachable and that was a huge contrast to what he had been like before.

His hair was no longer cropped short to his head, it was longer, messier. There was no fat on him what so ever. He had never been fat but he was solid, but the guy was now solid muscle. He didn't look like he had gotten any taller though. I think Jed was gifted the height.

Cody soon looked to Kid and back to me. I could see that both of their body postures had gone stiff and I could see on their faces that they weren't really sure what they wanted to do about having me here. Before Jed and Jimmy were also involved in our stare off, I gathered my apple core and stood from the ground and dusted the dirt and grass from my jeans.

I walked over to the bin and threw the apple core in before heading inside.

A pang of sadness couldn't be helped and I allowed myself that. Those boys were a huge part of my life and now they're not. I miss them, I really did.

I rounded the corridor only to be met with a shoulder slammed into my own. I wasn't ready for it and I certainly wasn't in a position to take it, the force was too severe and had me landing flat on my ass.

"Awwl…fuck…" I hissed.

"This is your only warning," Dorthia sneered down at me, "You will stay away from Jed and Kid. You had your chance, that's on you for fucking that up."

"I had no …"

"I don't care," she snarled, "I really don't care what you have to say. Just hear my warning, stay away."

"Oops," One of the other girls feigned as she let the drink she had in her hand pour all over me. "It slipped," she smiled walking off behind Dorthia and the other groupies.

I slowly stood up from the puddle of what I hope was only water. I grabbed onto the wall beside me, scared that I would slip.

This time I couldn't ignore the students that stood around me and stared. Some wore smug looks while others stared back in sympathy.

Well fuck you too.

I started to head for the girls toilets, but stopped midway. I would be stupid to go in there now, after that. Dorthia knew that I would have to clean myself up and she could be waiting.

I wasn't scared of the prissy little princess but I also wasn't in the right frame of mind to take anyone on.

I hadn't expected that confrontation, and had to admit that it rattled me.

I headed for a class room knowing that most students were outside enjoying the last days of summer. I found the closest door and quickly flew through it shutting it behind me.

I looked around the room for anything I could use as a towel to dry myself off, but I came up empty handed.

I looked down at myself seeing my grey t-shirt was completely soaked. Luckily for me I did wear a black singlet top underneath.

I decided to forgo my t-shirt and spend the rest of the day in my singlet top. It was warm enough, but I didn't plan on showing this much skin. "It will have to do," I told myself.

I gathered all of my hair up, which was thick and long, and twirled it up and around in a messy bun before pulling the band from around my wrist and securing it in my hair.

Happy that I no longer looked drowned, I gathered my t-shirt and left the classroom.

Heading to my locker, I cringed when I heard my name, my full name being called out. "Ah, Miss McCloud. Loulabelle McCloud." I rolled my eyes dreading to turn around to what I am guessing is the school counsellor. "MISS…." This day was just getting better.

"I heard you the first time." I turned around to see a man, a younger man that what I had imagined, standing there. He was wearing dark denim jeans and a white buttoned shirt, simple but stylish. His hair was shaggy and blonde and fell into his eyes. He had the start of what I assumed would be a beard, sprouting…no that didn't sound right; growing on his face.

He gave me a bright smile.

"Well then in future can you acknowledge me the first time? I do hate making a scene in front of your pairs."

"I would have thought that a counsellor would be taught to never assume anything about a person. Because if you knew anything about me you would know I couldn't care less about what my pairs thought about me. So please make a scene." I grinned, "But can I suggest next time you want to continuously scream my name we move it to the bedroom."

He looked a little taken back but his face soon changed to one of intrigue. He took a step closer to me, "You cannot get rid of me Miss McCloud and I will continue to seek you out each day until you show up at my office and ready to talk." He turned to walk away but quickly spun back round, his eyes looked me up and down and I could see that he was trying his hardest not to comment on why I was wet. "Remember you have to prove you can take care of yourself Miss McCloud. I would hate to report back to your case manager that you are not."

Asshole!

I noticed Dorthia and her friends standing to the side sniggering loudly and obviously, and couldn't stop the rage that bubbled up inside of me. But I contained myself and dug through my locker instead.

I picked up my schedule and groaned, the word Gym stared back at me, almost mocking me. I grabbed my Gym bag from out of my locker, briefly wondering if I would be missed at all if I just skipped this one class.

I was relieved when I walked into the changing rooms to find no Dorthia, her friends however were a different story. I didn't know these girls so I can only assume that they had arrived after I left.

The three of them looked just like their Queen Bee, Dorthia, in the way that they dressed and presented themselves. I also noticed that all three of them weren't getting changed like the rest of us.

"Are you some kind of dyke?" one of them sniggered after she obviously caught me staring.

"Some kind?" I sniggered back, "I'm sorry, I didn't know there were more than one type."

"Ha? You know what I meant."

I continued getting changed trying to ignore them. I could see that all the other girls were watching and waiting to see what was going to happen. Should I be worried about that? I suddenly get a feeling that turning my back on these girls was probably not a smart move on my part.

I noticed Emily was sitting opposite me. I went to say hi, but she shook her head no and then gave a pointed look to Dorthia's friends.

God even the school outcasts don't want a bar of me.

I shoved everything into the locker behind me and slammed it shut. I didn't like the fact that all of my things were in there, but then shrugged what was the worst they could do? Steal my clothes. I still had my gym gear on so it didn't matter if they did.

I walked out to the gym, kind of scared at what it was we were going to be doing. I was not your sporting type.

I didn't exercise, I didn't play a sport. Never had never will. So I dreaded to see what it was, I was going to be in for.

I think I actually sighed in relief when I saw that the gym had a long net that ran the length of the big space. I saw that some of the class were already spiking the ball to one another. Volleyball wasn't so bad. I actually think I could manage this one.

"Well hot damn, we have a new student," some dick sung from across the court.

He was sitting on the bleachers that made up the grand stand along the far side of the court. I rolled my eyes and quickly glanced at those he was sitting with. Most of them I didn't know, but the four that I did, looked between me and the dick who had just called out.

Well that was acknowledgement was it not?

A small glimmer of hope sparked inside of me.

The sleazy prick stood up and purposely adjusted his junk while staring hard at me. "Look at them itty bitty shorts. Hot damn."

"What sort of man says itty bitty?" I asked in disgust, "Grow the fuck up." I turned for the other direction not liking this end of the gym at all. I heard a roar of laughter behind me but didn't look back.

I heard "Bitch" hissed at me but ignored it also.

"Tyler lay off." Another voice yelled out from the back of me. I didn't recognise the voice so any chance I had of Kid and Jed sticking up for me diminished.

I sounded pathetic even to my own ears, I never needed them to stick up for me in the past and I don't know why I felt like I needed it now.

For the whole Gym period I tried to participate as much as I could. I figured if it at least looked like I was trying then maybe I wouldn't flunk.

"Right hit the showers, and make it quick." The teacher yelled in his deep monotone voice. "Except Miss McCloud"

A round of "Ooohhhh's," sounded out from the other students. I ignored them and walked over to the Gym Teacher.

"Loula…" I stopped them there. I hated my name and I only answered to Lou.

"It's just Lou." I told him.

"Lou?" He questioned, I nodded.

His eyes gave me the once over. I could see he had questions but I could also tell that he didn't really care for the answers either.

"We are going camping in four weeks' time. Usually I send an email to the parents or a form home. Since I can't do either with you, I need you to tell me the best way for you to receive all of the information."

"I don't have a computer, so can you please just give me the paper work?" His eyes studied me even further.

"You will need to fill out each section and supply the appropriate information that is requested on there."

"I can read and write Sir, if that is what you're getting at."

"Can you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just fill in the paper work Miss McCloud or don't attend. It is really no loss to me." He walked over to the bleachers where a folder sat under his sports jacket. He pulled a bundle of papers out of the folder. I could see that they were all fastened together with a staple. He thrust the bundle at me.

"Every section," He reminded me before turning on his heel and collecting his folder and jacket.

I stared after him wondering what the hell I did to get in his bad books.

I spun around and headed for the locker room. I glanced briefly down at the paper work I had received and cringed when I saw the required gear needed for the trip. How the hell was I going to afford all of that?

Walking into the locker room, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw my clothes still sitting in the same locker I left them. I really wouldn't have put it past Dorthia's friends to try something stupid, as to steal my clothes. I was just thankful it hadn't been today.

The rest of the afternoon was pretty uneventful. Of course I hadn't been as lucky as my first classes of the day, I had at least two of the boys in some of my classes and Dorthia seemed to be in every one of them.

Once the final bell sounded I was up and out of my chair looking forward to getting home and settling in for the night. I felt worn out and drained which dumb founded me as I hadn't really done anything.

I grabbed the books I needed for homework and then slammed my locker shut. Tucking the books under my arm I headed for the main door trying to avoid the bodies that were also rushing to get out that door.

I once again passed all the cars and headed south for my long walk home.

I didn't have a car like many kids my age, I never had the chance. Not that I would have wanted it any other way.

I walked through the school grounds, taking the long way around, trying my best to avoid the carpark.

I looked over the fields and towards the new buildings. The small town of Rock Creek is really going through its changes.

About a year and a half ago a 6.8 earthquake rattled our town. It definitely wasn't the first quake we had, and it certainly wasn't the biggest recorded, but it had been damaging.

Historic buildings seemed to have buckled and crumbled after years of tremors, houses and roads doing the same. I suppose there comes a time when enough is enough.

Since then it seems that the town is slowly but surely falling apart. And I'm not just talking about the buildings.

The numbers of unemployment have skyrocketed, housing is hard to find and if you do find it, the rent is ridiculous. The price of food seems to have gone up as well.

It might be just me, but it seems the rich are getting richer and the poor are getting poorer.

Or maybe it's just because I'm one of the poorer, that it just seems that way.

An hour later and I was standing in front of my house, a small, blue and white, one bedroom trailer that was nestled in the back corner of the trailer park. I was lucky that the lots beside me weren't in use at the moment so I felt like I had privacy.

Of course that could all change tomorrow. People come and go and some days I just can't keep up.

Behind the trailer park was a dense and vast forest filled with tall pines and cedar. If I was lucky, on still nights I was able to hear the faint sound of the small river that ran and wound itself around the foot of the mountain that shadowed over us in the winter months.

I picked up some scattered paper that had obviously blown over to my small amount of grass and pulled a couple of weeds that had obviously popped up in the last day or so.

Now that the weather was starting to get cooler I won't have to weed the garden as often and trim my small amount of grass weekly. It was minimal amount of time to think about, but with my school work load and the fact I have to get a job as soon as I can, every minute counted.

I grabbed the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door, placing my books and the paper I had just gathered up on the coffee table I had in the middle of the room.

After taking my shoes off and wiggling my toes about, I headed down to the bathroom and opened the window as well as the one in my bedroom.

I looked down at the small oval photo of my mother that sat on the bedside table. "Hey Mum, I missed you today." I kissed the tip of my finger and placed it against the glass. "I miss you every day," I whispered.

I turned around and stripped out of my clothes, slipping on a pair of pyjama pants instead. After using the bathroom I made myself a sandwich for dinner and grabbed a glass of water before I sat down to do my homework.

Ike had offered to do some extra work with me on Wednesday which I was grateful for. There was no way I would turn down any help like that.

At ten o'clock I put everything away and rinsed my plate and glass before closing the windows and locking the door. After brushing my teeth I slipped on my nightie and slid into my bed.

I turned so I could look at my Mothers picture as I went to seep. It wasn't long before my mind went to the Hunter brothers and their friends Cody and Jimmy.

All day I had been telling myself that I didn't care what people thought and what they said, but I cared about those four and I am hurt that things didn't go how I had often pictured it.

The last time I saw them I had no idea it was going to be my last for a while. I remember leaving the guys at training and catching a ride home with another one of their friends. As soon as I walked in the door I knew something was wrong.

 _I called out to my Mother with no response. I knew she was there because her car was in the driveway._

 _I walked up the stairs calling out her name pausing by her bedroom door. I hesitated for a minute wondering if I should go in there or not._

 _Knowing in my gut something seemed off I knocked once before pushing the door open. The sound of quiet sobbing had my legs carrying me to the large ensuite._

 _I pushed open the door to see my Mother leaning on the toilet. The smell of vomit had me rushing over to the window and opening it wide._

 _There was no way I could help her if I too started puking. "Mum what's wrong?" I knelt on the floor beside her._

 _She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. She looked frail and so utterly broken and I wondered how long she had been like that and why I hadn't noticed until now._

" _Mum, please you're scaring me." I cried with her._

" _I'm sick Lou," She whimpered._

" _I...um…how sick. I mean…" I gestured to the toilet letting her see I know she had been sick, but the way she said it sent shivers up my spine. I had a feeling that she wasn't just talking about the vomiting._

" _Cancer," she cried out and wrapped her arms around herself. Her small body trembled as she curled up in a ball._

" _Www…hha.." I shook my head, "Cancer?"_

 _Mum cried harder and I didn't hesitate lying on the floor beside her and wrap my arms tight around her body._

" _Where's Teaspoon?" I asked, thinking that her husband, my step father should be here talking care of her also._

 _I didn't expect her body to start heaving again. I quickly helped her up so her head was hanging over the porcelain bowl. I cried as I rubbed her back, I didn't really understand anything at all._

 _Did Cancer mean she was going to die? And where the hell was Teaspoon?_

 _I pulled Mum back when she tried to do it herself. I reached out and flushed the toilet as I eased her back to the floor. Once she was settled I quickly raced and grabbed a face cloth and ran it under the cool water before wringing it and wiping her face._

" _I went to see Teaspoon after I had been to the specialist. I didn't call him, maybe if I had called him then I wouldn't have seen. I wouldn't be replaying that scene over and over." She cried as she continued. "I went to his office, Polly the receptionist, wasn't there so I just made my way up the hall and let myself in." I knew what was coming next, I didn't want to know, but I knew once a cheater always a cheater. "He had her bent over the desk…and…and…" I knew in that instant what I had to do._

" _I'll be back in a minute." I told her and kissed the top of her head._

 _I jumped up off the floor and raced to my Mothers wardrobe. I pulled her suitcase out and started throwing her clothes into it. I then gathered all her beauty products, creams, hair stuff and then shoes._

 _I raced down stairs and threw them into the back of her car. I then raced back inside and went to my room to repeat the process. After that was done I gathered all of Mums and my papers out of Teaspoon's desk. Passports, birth certificates and anything else I could find. I made sure Mum had her purse in her handbag and I noticed that there were a lot of papers from the hospital beside her bag. I gathered all of it up and stuffed it in her bag._

 _I didn't really know where we would go but I grabbed some towels and face cloths also. Everything else that fucker could keep._

 _When I ran back up the stairs I paused in the hallway between the three bedrooms. Should I tell them? Did they already know? I couldn't worry about that yet, I just had to get my Mother out of there._

 _And I did._

To this day I still don't know if I made the right decision. I sometimes think that if my Mother didn't have to worry about money she might have had better care. Though I had asked the specialist the same question over and over and they all assured me that Mum was getting the best care that she could.

Did my mother deserve to die in this trailer?

No I don't think she did and that guilt will live with me forever. But I also didn't believe that she deserved to live with a man who didn't love her enough to stay faithful.

I did the best I could. But now that she was gone I have all of these regrets and what if's running through my head all damn day.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own TYR

Rated M

Chapter 2

I woke up an hour earlier than what I was meant to the following day. My stomach was full of nerves and the last thing I felt like doing was a day of school.

It's not a good sign that my second day in and I was already hating it. How was I going to last a year?

I showered, taking the time to wash my hair and conditioning the ends thoroughly. My hair was long, thick and dark, I use to love it as it used to have a healthy shine to it and everyone would always comment on how beautiful it was. Now it looked dull and was about a year over due for a trim.

I could hear a knock on the door, so I quickly rinsed the conditioner and turned the water off. Another knock sounded out.

"Lou, are you in?" I could hear Buck yell out.

"Give me a sec," I yelled back, quickly drying myself.

Buck lived a few trailers away. He was only a few years older than me and loved anything with a motor.

Mum and I met him our second day here and since then he has been our friend.

I didn't drive, so sometimes Mum and I relied on Buck to drive us to and from the hospital. He never once said no. I can honestly say we wouldn't have made it for as long as we did, if we didn't have him.

I grabbed my robe and placed it around my body, before running to the door.

"Morning," I smiled,

"Morning sunshine." He smiled back, "How did school go yesterday?" he asked as I moved aside to let him in.

"I'm thinking maybe it's best if I just find a job, skip the school thing all together."

"That bad ha?"

"Well it wasn't good." I sighed, "I think the problem is I just don't feel like I belong. And I don't mean the whole, they are richer, prettier sort of a thing. I mean they all seem so young, so out of tune with how cruel the real world is."

"You have had to grow up quicker than most Lou. But don't hold that against everyone. It's not their fault, and you need some friends. So don't alienate anyone this early on."

"I don't need friends. I have you." I reminded him playfully.

"That you do. But you need girlfriends." He gave me a sharp look. "I don't want to hear about your drama's with boys."

"What boys?"

"Oh there will be boys." He looked me up and down. He had a grim look on his face, "There will be boys," he repeated. "And if I have to hear about them, and I hear something I don't like…"

"What?"

"Just find some girlfriends." He told me sternly. "Now it's Tuesday, I'm hitting the store after work, do you have a list for me?"

Every Tuesday Buck did his groceries after work, and every Tuesday he would do mine. Though he stated very firmly that there would never be a time he would buy tampons. And as it was nearly that time I knew that I had to go to the store by myself this week.

"No, I need to go this week."

"Enough said." He cringed. "But if you time it right I will give you a lift home. I get off at 5."

"Ok. Thanks Buck."

"All good. I'll catch you later." He gave me a soft smile before he headed out the door closing it after him. "And lock the damn door." He yelled out after he closed it.

I shook my head, but did as he asked.

I grabbed my last yoghurt from the fridge and had that for breakfast. I placed an apple and my last muesli bar on the counter. That would be my lunch.

After I dried my hair, I dressed in some jeans and a short sleeved shirt. I made sure I had a singlet top under this one too in case there was a repeat of yesterday.

After grabbing my homework and the books I had bought home yesterday, I grabbed my lunch that I had laid out and headed out the door.

An hour later I found myself in exactly the same spot I did yesterday. The words 'groundhog day' sounded out in my mind.

Unlike yesterday, I didn't concentrate on anything or anyone, not even the music. I headed for my locker and my locker only.

"You're new," A guys voice stated from behind me while I was placing my lunch in my locker.

"You'd be wrong." I told him as I turned around. I groaned when I saw it was the dick from gym yesterday.

"Oh I can tell you, I would remember seeing you before." His eyes raked over me, "Mmm, I would definitely remember you," He wiggled his eyebrows in fun, but his eyes looked over me like he actually liked what he could see.

"You commented on my itty bity shorts yesterday." I reminded him.

"Ah, so you remember me. That's always a bonus." He smirked.

I felt my lip twitch in a bit of a smile. "Ah I'm guessing you like what you see." He lifted the front of his shirt to show off his toned stomach. Lifting his eyebrows at me his smile grew, "Never seen a six pack? I can tell you it ain't the only thing that's hard at the moment."

I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't get rid of my smile all together as I pushed my way past him. I didn't need to be distracted by him or any other guy for that matter.

But the hands that suddenly held my hips from behind, had my feet frozen solid to the floor and the smile that was on my face to disappear.

I tried to wiggle out of his hold, but his hands tightened, "Please take your hands off of me." I went from finding him amusing to creepy in just seconds.

"Your acting like a frigid virgin," his mouth breathed in my ear, "But your smile before tells me you're more than up for what I've got."

"Are you telling me that because I found your act amusing, that gave you a green light to harass me?"

"Been back five minutes Lou and you're already making yourself known to the schools quarterback." Dorthia's voice chimed from behind me. I reluctantly turned in her direction knowing that this wasn't going to go down well. "You'll get a name for yourself." I wanted to hand her a new one but I was thrown back by the sight of her hand firmly secured in Jed Hunter's.

I chanced a good look at him, wishing that he would acknowledge me in some way. Oh god I missed him, I missed them all. I wasn't prepared for the indifferent look he had on his face as he stared right through me.

I felt myself frown when I realised he was looking at me like I didn't exist, like he didn't even know me at all.

An arm came around my shoulder, but I didn't nudge it off. I don't even think I could even if I tried. I felt weak and tired all of a sudden.

"Make sure you tell Kid I found her first." I saw a flicker of something in Jed's eyes as this dick with his arm around me staked some kind of claim on me.

I didn't …hang on…what?

I managed to finally free myself from him. "You saw me first?" I scoffed, "Like I'm some object that you happened to stumble across?" It was only a few minutes ago he was calling me a frigid virgin and now he acts as if he wants me. Where the hell does he get off?

"Come on baby, you were into me." He laughed, but if I didn't know better I would say it was a nervous chuckle as he stared over my head.

I looked him over and yes I thought he was hot. He had that cocky handsome boyish charm, but that was only for the first two minutes of him talking to me. Then once he had grabbed my hips and spoke to me the way he did he turned ugly straight away.

This boy had a mean streak, I was sure of it, and I didn't like it.

I decided I wouldn't even give him a response to his statement and I also wouldn't give Dorthia a show. I just walked off.

"Cock tease," he laughed, and I let him have that. Just this once he could have that.

I looked at my schedule and saw that I had a free period up first. Damn it. If I had studied my schedule yesterday I wouldn't have had to rush this morning.

Who was I kidding?

I had nowhere else I needed to be and I could use this extra time in the library catching up.

So I gathered up some books and made my way to the School's library.

Emily was there sitting at a table by herself. I took a chance and headed for that one. "Hi Emily, do you mind if I sit here?"

"Whatever." She said indifferently and without even looking up.

I placed my books on the table and got down to it. I actually decided that I wasn't too far behind with most of my subjects, but the ones that I was struggling with seemed to be so far beyond my comprehension.

"Are you following me around?"

I wasn't even going to respond to that. I gathered up my books and just walked away from the table.

"Play hard to get, just makes me want you more." Tyler yelled out after me.

The rest of the morning seemed to drag on. I found myself tuning out during class and when I realised I was missing what the teacher was on about I was already lost.

When lunch came around I knew that I had to get some fresh air and wake myself up. I couldn't do this, I needed to be focused and on my game.

A large crowd was gathered around a podium that had what seemed to be every jock in the school. Kid was up front talking to the crowd. From what I could gather he was talking about training for the up and coming season.

I really didn't know much about football, but I did know that it was usually the quarterback that led everyone. So why wasn't Tyler up there?

"Hey Lou," Ike nudged my shoulder.

"Shouldn't the quarterback be the one giving the speech?" I whispered to Ike, confused to why Kid was up there talking and not Tyler.

"Everyone looks up to Kid. They care what it is he has to say." Ike whispered back. I looked at Tyler and knew that wasn't true.

He stood to the side of Kid with the sourest of faces. Tyler was obviously second best, and maybe that didn't just include the football field.

"Emily told me something today." Ike suddenly announced. He actually seemed excited to tell me.

"Well are you going to tell me?" I asked

"Apparently Tyler DeWitt came up to her and was asking questions about you."

"About me? Why?"

"I don't know, maybe he likes you." I looked up at Ike. "He asked her if you knew Kid and Jed."

"What did she say?"

"Emily came from public, so she honestly doesn't know."

"Know what?"

"That you were their step sister."

"Can you please never say that, to anyone?"

"Of course. I mean it's no one's business but your own."

"Exactly."

"But Lou, I doubt I'm the only one who remembers."

"Yeah I know. But I just don't want to be reminded of it constantly."

"So are you interested in Tyler. Obviously he is in you."

"No Ike, he would be the last person I would be interested in. The boy's a pig, so please don't tell him anything about me."

"You aren't like the other girls."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well girls always seem to fall at any of their feet." He indicated towards the football team.

"Surely not all girls." I laughed. "I mean I don't see someone like Emily falling at their feet."

"What do you mean girls like Emily?" I smiled at the defensive tone in his voice.

"I mean she is smart, she is obviously not into that macho bullshit. I would picture her with a guy like you over someone like that any day." I kind of got a feeling yesterday that they had a thing for each other, but I wasn't sure. I hope he takes the bait and tells me if I was right or not.

"Emily doesn't see me that way." Ike told me seriously, "And anyway girls like you do fall at their feet."

I smiled, he does like her. Hang on. What the hell did he mean when he said girls like me?

"What do you mean girls like me?"

"Beautiful," he grinned nudging me with his arm.

"Ike, you're making me blush." I smiled because he too was blushing.

"Well its true and beautiful people seem to gravitate towards other beautiful people."

"I can tell you right now, there is nothing beautiful about that boy up there. Tyler may have a handsome exterior but he is vile and ugly on the inside. I am not interested in that."

"Far enough," he smiled down at me seemingly happy with my answer.

"How about you walk me to our next class and you can check over my homework for me?" I fluttered my eye lashes for a dramatic effect.

"You're on."

The rest of the day flowed by without drama. I made sure I stayed out of everyone's way and as if they knew I was making the effort, no one seemed to bother me also.

After school I made my way to the supermarket. I could have gone to the one closer to home, but Buck was going to give me a ride home so I went to the one forty minutes away in the opposite direction.

By the time I made it there, my feet were screaming at me. It had been a hot day and I swear they were so swollen I was going to have trouble getting my shoes off tonight.

After getting everything I needed I made my way to Buck's work.

He was a mechanic, and from what I'd heard, he was fast becoming one of the best in town. He didn't own the business but he did run it. That's a huge achievement for someone so young. Well I thought it was any way.

"Hey Lou," he greeted running up to take my shopping from my hands.

"Buck," I smiled back, "Thank you. My arms felt like they were going to drop off."

"Harden up," he joked placing my bags in the back of his pickup. "You need to do anything else while we're here?"

"No. I need to get home and start with my mountain of homework."

"I don't miss those days."

"Do you know of anyone hiring?" I enquired as I stepped up into the truck. "I need to find a job after school or in the weekend's maybe."

"Not off hand, but will certainly keep an ear out." Buck started the truck and pulled out of the lot. "You don't think that maybe it will be too much? School and working?"

"Probably. But what other choice do I have? Mum's money isn't going to last forever and it really wasn't much to begin with after I paid all the hospital bills. I need money to survive."

"I wish I could help you out more."

"You already do so much for me."

"What if you move in with me? It may help you out going halves in everything."

"I can't do that. That's not fair on you, hell I'd mess up your game."

"My game?"

"Yeah, with the ladies." I smirked at Buck's obvious discomfort of where this conversation was going.

"Ladies?"

"Oh please Buck, I'm not blind. I've seen a few ladies leaving your trailer late at night or early in the morning. I know there's ladies."

"And what the hell are you doing up and out of your trailer in those hours?" He questioned me.

"Don't you turn this on me."

"Ok, so moving in won't work." Buck finally declared.

I laughed. "I'm sorry for teasing you."

"Tease all you like. I'm just happy to see you smile for a change."

"It feels good too." I told him honestly.

After Buck dropped me at my trailer, and he gave me strict instructions that I was to lock the door, I placed my groceries away and settled in for the night.

.

.

I had no idea what time I had fallen asleep last night. When I got home I planned to settle in, but once I opened my homework up I realised I had so much to do. I also had to sort my washing so I could do it after school today. I honestly felt like I had just closed my eyes when my stupid alarm sounded off.

After having a long hot shower, I sorted through my clothes deciding what to wear today. This was the hard part, I didn't own a lot of clothes and the little I did have was most likely not appropriate to wear to school, but I couldn't go in the same clothes as I wore yesterday, that much I did know.

I looked outside to see that we were being graced with yet another summer's day, so I pulled on my black tube top but then slipped on my pink and black tank over top and teamed it up with my cut off shorts. I did think that maybe they were a little short, but decided that most of the girl's skirts were shorter yesterday.

My feet were already doing a happy dance that they would be in flip flops all day.

After eating some yoghurt and grabbing an apple I gathered my books and headed for day two of school.

As soon as I made it onto school grounds I was instantly regretting my clothing choice as one or two boys yelled out.

"Hot damn little Mamma," I was suddenly pushed up against a car. Tyler, once again had his hands on my hips and his face in mine. I instantly dropped my books so I could push him back.

"Get off of me," I grunted as I tried to wiggle free.

"That's it baby keep wriggling, just like that." He moaned causing his friends to laugh behind him.

"You fucking pig, get off of me."

"Tyler lay off," I knew that voice but I made no move to acknowledge it. Tyler strengthened his grip on my hips.

"Lou and I go way back, so back off Kid," Tyler said as if that explained everything.

"She doesn't look like she wants to know you, so lay off until she says otherwise."

Tyler placed his lips to my ear, "We'll finish this another time," he whispered before licking the shell of my ear.

He stood back from me then and smirked down at me. Anger spread through me and my hands curled into fists at my sides.

I didn't even think I just threw everything I had in me into that one punch but it was enough to clock him in his mouth and make him stumble back.

"You fucking bitch," he snarled as he stepped into me, but Kid and Jimmy were faster as they grabbed his arms and kept him back.

Me, I just smiled and picked up my books before turning and walking towards the school. I had to shove myself through the crowd that had gathered, but that didn't matter because I was doing everything in my power to not cry at the pain that now radiated up my arm.

"Lou wait," Jed called out but I didn't dare turn around, but a hand grasped my elbow.

I swung around with every intention on hitting him regardless of my swelling fist, but he was already prepared and blocked me as my arm swung out.

He then wrapped his arms tight around me and pulled me between two large trucks parked either side of each other. I didn't fight him because I knew that this conversation had to happen sooner rather than later and I for one needed it to be sooner so I could get on with the rest of the school year.

"Cody, get the door," Jed puffed as he lifted me and deposited me on the back seat of the truck. Way to make a girl feel fat when he's huffing and puffing after carrying me only a couple of feet.

I sat up and made myself comfortable before looking up at Jed and Cody. I knew the other two wouldn't be far away so I adjusted my top and my flip flops that had both slipped.

"Where have you been?" Jed asked almost desperately which caused me to flinch. "We came home and you were just gone. Your stuff was gone and your mum was gone." The sadness in his voice crumbled the last of my resolve and I felt the tears pool in my own eyes.

I looked past him to see Cody was doing his best to block us from everyone's view, his back was to Jed and I giving me the pretence that we were alone. Not that I would care if we were or we weren't. I wasn't getting into this now.

Not at School.

"Answer him. Out of anyone we deserve and explanation." While Jed sounded sad, Kid was pissed. I didn't blame either reactions but I didn't think I could do this here.

"I've been here," My voice sounded small even to my own ears.

"You're lying," Kid roared, but I shook my head,

"I'm not. I promise I'm not."

"For two years we haven't seen any sight of you, so no I think you're a liar." He seethed.

"Kid," I think it was Jimmy, said carefully.

"No fuck that, we deserve an explanation."

"I promise I will give you one, just not here and not now."

"When then?"

"You can come to my place, tonight, we can talk there."

"Where are you living?"

"Bucannon's Road," I looked down at my hands as I whispered, "The trailer park, mine is the one at the back left hand corner, its blue and white."

I slid from the seat and once again grabbed my books and finally made my way inside. I didn't look back, and I really didn't expect to see them tonight but for the next six hours that didn't matter as I had work to do.

For the rest of the day I walked around school in a daze, and sat in my classes in a dream. My hand continued to throb from this morning, but my mind was busy worrying about what was going to happen tonight.

As I left school for the day I caught sight of Tyler talking with Dorthia in the carpark. Neither noticed me, but they both seemed to be in deep conversation.

A small part of me worried that he was going to treat her in the same disgusting way he treated me, but when they both started laughing I carried on walking.

I walked home as fast as I could, feeling a mixture of apprehension and excitement. Was I allowed to even feel that? I had no clue.

Once I got to the trailer I quickly raced around and opened all the windows allowing air to flow through. I grabbed a jug of water and went around and watered all of my plants. I had a small but flourishing vegetable patch that would hopefully see me through the winter months.

I just hoped the wild rabbits and the crabby man three trailers down left them alone.

I decided to get comfy so I grabbed my yoga pants and a singlet top and put them on. I looked to my mum's picture, "The boys are coming. We missed them, didn't we?" I kissed the tip of my finger and pressed it to her picture.

I didn't think I could eat before they got here, so I grabbed my homework and got down to business.

Two hours later and I was starting to lose hope. It was going to be getting dark out soon, and my stomach was now growling at me to eat.

Just as I decided to get some food the rumbling sound of a vehicle had me pausing. I had a quick look around the trailer making sure nothing was out of place before waiting for them to come to the door.

My heart started to pound as the sound of four doors being slammed reached my ears. "This is it," I muttered to myself.

Cody was the first to poke his head through the door. I got up from the ratty sofa and walked over to him.

"Come in," I told him noting that his eyes were scanning the inside of the trailer. That annoyed me but I didn't say anything, I just wrapped my arms around myself as one by one they came in.

The trailer seemed so small in that instant as these four huge guys stood in the middle of it.

"You can sit if you want," I gestured towards the three seat sofa and the one arm chair as I moved to sit on top of the small kitchen bench top.

I watched in disgust as they seemed to contemplate it. Their own features held their own disgust at my choice of seating.

"Have a seat, you won't catch anything." I snapped, "Or how about you just go. This was a bad idea."

"No, we're sitting." Jed pushed the boys towards the sofa while he took the chair.

The silence was thick and uncomfortable. I didn't know whether I should just start talking or wait for them to. Deciding I would rather not talk I sat and waited.

"So…we're waiting,"

"Why are you being so cruel?"

"Because you left, without a word."

"I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry but I didn't see any other choice at that stage."

"No other choice? If your mother made you leave you could have written us a fucking note. Even Dad had no idea what the hell happened. He was sent divorce papers weeks later and then that was that."

"I didn't have time for a note. I promise I didn't. Mum was hurting…"

"Did she accuse our father of fucking hurting her? Is that it? Cause she is a fucking liar if she did."

I slid from the bench and stormed up to Kid, to which he stood from the couch, and I slapped him.

"Don't you dare speak about my mother that way. She loved you like you were her own."

"Ha, funny way of showing it. NOT ONE WORD FROM EITHER OF YOU!" Jed roared. Both Cody and Jimmy stood next to the boys trying to get them to calm down. I was shocked that Jed had yelled like that. He was the calm one, always. I never knew him any other way.

But it didn't matter, none of it mattered. They would never understand, never know what it was like for us walking away from them, from that house. I know my mum loved them with everything she had in her. She truly did think of them as hers.

I was livid that Teaspoon hadn't told them the truth. I really didn't think he would stoop lower than he already had when he slept with that receptionist, but I thinking telling his sons he had no idea what had happened with Mum was most definitely lower.

I turned my back and willed the angry tears away. "Your Dad knew," I seethed, "he knew so he could have told you too." They needed to know what sort of man their father is.

"Stop lying,"

"I'm not. Mum found your dad pounding his receptionist that is why she left. If you don't believe me look at the divorce papers it states it as the reasoning." Maybe not in those words, but adultery was certainly there

"If that was true we would have stuck by your side, picked her side."

"No you wouldn't have. He is your father, your blood, you would have never…"

"See you don't get to make that assumption because you never gave us the heads up. So fuck you and your mother." Kid's tone was so hateful.

"OUT!" I pointed to the door and took a step back, "Get out," I swiped at the traitorous tears. I couldn't keep them back now, not even if I tried.

"No not until we talk…."

"I will not let you sit here and talk about my mother like that. Get out." I interrupted Kid having heard enough.

"Lou?" I squealed as the sound of Buck's voice, he caught me off guard. It was Thursday and he was going to take me to do my washing while he did his.

"You ok?" he asked as he stepped into the trailer. He placed a small box on the counter then he walked over to me never taking his eyes off the boys. He grabbed my face in his hands and with his big thumbs wiped my tears away.

"Are you in trouble Lou?"

"No they were just leaving." I told him seriously.

"Lou no, please can we just talk. I promise no more yelling." Jed pleaded.

I looked up at Buck at the same time my tummy rumbled. Buck smiled down at me. "Have you eaten?" I shook my head no. "You're coming outside with me." He didn't leave any room for arguing so I followed behind him, on his way out he grabbed something from the box he had bought, and then we headed out towards his truck that was parked behind the boys.

"Eat this," He passed me an apple. "Mrs Davies gave them to me, but it was a huge box so I have given you half."

"Thank you." I grabbed the apple but I couldn't bring myself to eat it. Not while my stomach was in an unsettled state.

"Do you want me to stay? I can hide out here or your room, in case you need me." I did seriously contemplate it but shook my head no. The boys wouldn't hurt me. That I was sure about, "Well if you do need me holler real loud, I'll be listening."

"I will, thanks Buck, for everything."

"Anytime kid," He smiled which caused me to smile also. "We'll do our washing in the weekend." He smiled as he hoped back in his truck.

I gave him a small wave before I headed back inside with my apple in my hand and a heavy heart in my chest. I placed the apple on the counter next to the box. I don't think I could eat even if I tried.

I looked back towards the boys and decided to just give it to them straight.

Life was too short for games, and I needed to get this out so I could get on with the school year.

I slid down the back of the small kitchen counter. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around then securely.

"Mum was sick. Cancer." I let that hang there for a minute, "She went to see your father and found him as I said before. I found her that afternoon, she wasn't doing to good and she told me everything, about your dad and about the cancer. I decided that I had to take her from that house. I needed her to not have that stress on her mind. I packed us up and somehow mum drove us here." I didn't let my eyes find any of theirs as I continued.

"I left school to take care of Mum. I couldn't drive, I didn't know how, but Buck," I pointed towards the door as to explain who he was, "drove us to and from the hospital. He helped us when we needed it and for that I will forever be grateful." I swallowed the lump in my throat as this next bit was hard for me to talk about. "Mum died two months ago."

I still didn't look over to them I just stared at my knees. "I'm living off the money I got from selling her car and her life insurance. It's not much but it seems to be enough to survive. So there it is. The truth"

It remained silent for such a long time, that I was starting to wonder if any of them were even in the trailer still.

I took a deep breath and after a minute or two I allowed my eyes to wander.

My eyes found Cody first. His forearms were leaning on his thighs and he had his head in his hands rubbing his hands over his hair.

Jimmy was looking over at Jed and Kid, so I turned my eyes to the both of them. Jed was leaning as far back in the couch as he could get. His elbow was propped up by the arm of the sofa and his head was leaning on his hand as he stared back at me.

Kid looked how I felt. Drained and completely lost.

Did I have enough in me to care?

"Your Mum died?" Kid shook his head as if to clear it, "And you don't tell us?" I watch as his face soon loses his grief and concern. Anger is now clear in his eyes and the scowl on his face. "She was our Mother too. For six years she was our Mother too and you didn't think we had the right to know?" I saw Jimmy shuffle to the edge of the sofa as if he was preparing for something to happen. "I get that she was pissed at Dad but what did we do to her that had her leaving us?" He gestured to Jed and himself. My lip trembled and tears freely fell from my eyes.

"We had no idea where you were, where she was. I was scared and hurt and for two years I just didn't get what we had done that was so bad you up and left us. And now here you are telling me you were here all the FUCKING time, and you needed us…" he was up and out of his chair so quick I barely had time to stand on my own two feet.

Cody rushed over to me and pushed me behind him, blocking me from Kid.

"You had no right. No right at all." Kid seethed.

"Your dad knew." I whispered from behind Cody. "He knew she was sick, he knew she had an appointment that morning and yet he didn't care enough to go with her. He went to his office and screwed his secretary while my mother is getting told she's dying." I cried, "He knew we were living here because he sent the rest of our stuff to us, so if you really wanted to know where we had gone all you had to do was ask him." I cried out even more as my heart crumbled into sharp edged pieces slashing their way through my body. _"He knew,"_

"I don't believe you." Kid spat before he shoved Cody into me. I lost my balance briefly but caught myself on the wall before I completely fell to the ground.

Cody retaliated just as quick with a sharp punch to Kid's jaw. Jimmy rushed from the couch to intervene, all three of them yelling at each other, while Jed just stayed on the couch in the same position he was in before.

"I know you're pissed, but don't you ever use me to hurt her," Cody seethed in Kid's direction before leaving the trailer.

Jimmy was now blocking me from Kid.

I didn't know what hurt the most, the fact that I needed protecting from one of these boys or the fact that I realised that Kid and Jed were right in hating me.

I didn't once look at this from their point of view, though I always thought that since their father knew then they had to know to.

I placed my hand over my stomach suddenly feeling very ill.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, "I didn't know, didn't think that you had no idea. All this time I thought you stayed away because you chose to, I never once contemplated that you didn't even get to know that there was a choice to make." I looked to both brothers, "But would you have chosen us even if you did know?"

"You don't get to ask that, that isn't fair all things considered. He's our father, but your Mother raised us. We loved them both."

"I need you guys to leave." I said as strongly as possible, but my throat was hoarse and I felt too weak at this stage to feel strong.

Kid didn't say anything. He didn't even argue as he stormed past me and through the door. My body jumped when I heard the slam of the truck door.

"Come on man," Jimmy gave Kid's foot a small kick with his own foot to get him to move.

"We loved you to," Kid whispered as he walked past me and this time there was no way I could keep the cry of anguish from ripping through me as my body collapsed in a heap on the floor.

I curled my body up in a ball and cried on the floor. My mind was going over everything that Kid said, for two years I didn't think that they cared. For two years I felt alone with no one to lean on while my mother leaned on me. I was her rock, her care, her daughter, her nurse her everything, which I would do time and time again if I needed to, but there were times I was so lonely so sad and so scared that I wished I had those boys. And all this time I may have been able to have that if only I had asked.

" _I'm sorry, so sorry,"_ I cried over and over again as I stayed curled up on my floor.

I didn't know how long I stayed there, but I jumped when a set of strong arms picked me up and carried me to my bed. "Hush now Lou, it's just me." Buck's gruff voice whispered in my ear. He laid me on the bed before he went over and closed the window.

It was then that I heard the sound of car doors shutting and the start of a motor that I realised that the boys had still been out there. I went to get up and rush out there to tell them I was sorry once again but Buck stopped me.

"They've already gone Lou," I deflated back on the bed at his words, "Do you want to talk about it?" I quickly shook my head no.

I didn't want to talk full stop. "Right, well I'm going to take the sofa," I went to protest, "And before you start that shit I'm not taking no for an answer." He flicked my light off, "Get some sleep. I have a feeling you're going to need it."

He closed the door after him and I had to admit it was nice knowing that I wasn't alone.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own TYR

Rated M

.

.

When I woke in the morning my head throbbed and my eyes felt swollen and puffy. I rolled over and stretched my legs out and yawned really loudly while my hand patted the bed side table beside me in search of my alarm clock.

I groaned as my eyes stung against the strong ray of sunshine that filtered its way through the thin curtains of my window.

Memories of last night invaded my mind. The sad and angry eyes of the boys stabbed at my heart. I was foolish to think that their Father would tell them where we were and what was happening. Why would he? He'd made his choice and it wasn't Mum and it wasn't me. There was no way he was going to let his boys near us if he couldn't bare it himself.

How was I going to face them?

Would things between us be different once again?

"Oh god," I groaned.

The headache of it all had me thinking about skipping, but I turned my head to the side and looked to my mother's photo. "Get up Lou, you can do this." I told myself as I swung my legs off of the bed and rested them on the scratchy carpet before pulling the rest of my body up.

I stretched once again then opened the door and stumbled down to the kitchen. I saw a piece of paper and a pen on the kitchen bench.

 **Lou,**

 **Hope today goes better for you.**

 **Keep your head up girl, it will get better.**

 **Buck.**

 **Don't forget to eat!**

I smiled at the piece of paper and placed it back down on the bench. I noticed all the apples were out of the box and placed in a huge bowl. What the hell was I going to do with all those apples?

I pulled open the fridge and grabbed myself some yoghurt and quickly made myself a salad roll for my lunch today. I usually thought twice before adding an apple or another piece of fruit to that, but I decided that since Buck had given me all of those apples and I was staying later at school so Ike could tutor me, I better take something extra.

After a very quick shower and decision on what to wear, I grabbed all my things up and headed for school.

On the way I knew that I was going to have to talk with the school counsellor at some stage. He was obviously in touch with my case manager.

Three months before my Mother passed away I was granted Minor Emancipation. Mum and I had discussed this many of times and decided it was the only way that would keep me from entering a foster home. We didn't know if she would still be here after I turned eighteen, so it had to be done.

But for this to happen I had to and still have to prove that I can make it on my own. I was given a special dispensation because of the circumstances regarding Mum, but it was now time that I had to prove that I could pay my own way.

This weekend I had already planned to look for a job, I just didn't know what it is I would find that would suit my soon to be busy week.

I didn't look for the boys as I made my way into the school. I quickly grabbed my books and homework for Biology and went straight to class, keeping my eyes pointed to the ground as much as possible.

When I finally walked into the class room, I was relieved to see Ike already sitting at the table.

"Hi Ike," I greeted kindly, while placing my books on the table in front of me.

"Lou, hi," he said almost excitedly.

"Can you please have a look at what I added to the Cell division assignment, I'm not sure if it's enough."

"Sure,"

I said my thanks and handed him my work. I kept watch on his face seeing if it caused a good or bad reaction to something he read.

To my disappointment he was stone faced and I didn't pick up on anything.

"It's good, but there is a whole heap you could have touched on. I will give you a list of websites…"

"I don't have a computer," I told him taking my paper back.

"That's ok, just use your phone…"

"I don't have one of those either." Those things cost money, money I didn't have. I wondered if Buck would let me borrow his. "Give them to me anyway I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"How bout I give them to you after school." The bell rang around us, "That's if your still wanting to do that tonight."

"That is so sweet. Have you two got a date?" Dorthia laughed as she passed our table. I looked up to see she wasn't alone. Jed had his arm around her waist and the rest of the boys behind him.

"Leave it alone Dorthia," Jed demanded as he gently pushed her to the back of the room, ignoring eye contact with me.

It was then that I also saw Cody with his hand in a pretty Blondes hand. He gave me a soft smile but allowed himself to be dragged to the back of the room also.

Jimmy and Kid were next. Kid gave me a hard look while Jimmy didn't look my way at all.

A small part of me thought that they would act differently towards me today. I mean they knew where I had been, and as much as I agree that I should have told them, asked them to help me, surely they knew it wasn't entirely my fault.

They had reached out to me yesterday. They had demanded to know where I had been. They made the first move and now it seems as if the tension between us was even worse.

I was so confused.

"I wonder where Emily is." Ike whispered.

It seemed our third at the table Emily wasn't here today. That actually worked in my favour as Ike was able to spend more time explaining things to me.

The day rolled on slowly but also non eventful, which I was grateful for. But by the end of it I was regretting that I agreed to do a night of study. I was looking forward to going home and sleeping.

But I didn't.

Ike and I spent two hours in the library going over a new assignment that was given to us in Biology.

"Thank you so much Ike. I really do appreciate all this help you have given me."

"It's really no problem Lou. It's what I'm good at." He said proudly, but then his face dropped, "I meant that if you wanted to learn Football you'd go to Kid Hunter, but you definitely come to me if you want to learn anything academic." I frowned, but only because of his mention of Kid, "Oh god that didn't come out right either. I didn't mean Kid was dumb and doesn't ….shit, he's actually really smart. I will just stop taking now"

"Ike calm down, I know what you meant. And I agree with you."

Ike nodded as he continued to place his stuff in his school bag. I saw his phone light up with a message and chuckled lightly when I saw HOME flash across the screen.

Ike groaned and rolled his eyes as he checked the message. "I better get going." He told me as his fingers quickly typed out a message back. "Do you need a ride or anything?" he asked grabbing his keys out of his bag and tucking his phone back in his bag.

"No I'm good. I just want to finish this and then I will head out. But thanks."

"You're a good guy Ike," I was being honest with him. Having witnessed some of the other boys in the school, Ike was definitely a lot nicer to be around.

It was not lost on me that the reason for that was because he was an academic instead of a jock. He would never be as popular as that dick Tyler or Jed and Kid. That is the world we live in.

I am the first to admit that two years ago I wouldn't have even looked twice at Ike. He was never beneath me, but I would have never looked at a person like that, but he was just different to what I was used to.

"You're just saying that because I'm helping you." He looked down at his bag in front of him.

"No Ike I'm saying that because it's true." I patted his hand with my own. "I walked in to that class on Monday and you didn't judge me. You were probably the only one who didn't. That makes you great."

I stayed in the library for another hour before I finally felt like I had done enough. I quickly glanced outside to see it was already dark and sighed to myself when I thought about making the walk home. For a split second I wondered if I should go back to the library to see if I could use their phone to call Buck, but decided against it.

I crossed through the school seeing that the football field still had all of its lights on but didn't see anyone on the field.

My mind instantly went to the boys and what was said last night. All day I had tried to keep what they said and how destroyed they looked out of my head. But now that I had all the time to think, their faces were continuing to flash through my mind.

Tears sprung to my eyes.

They were hurt just as much as I was and I didn't know it. How hard was it for me to make a call back then? I had a phone then, Mum was sick but it was no way as bad as what it was near the end.

I knew they loved her too. I knew she loved them just as much, so why in the hell didn't we tell them?

I couldn't put all the blame on Teaspoon. I wanted to, but I couldn't.

.

.

The rest of week seemed to roll on pretty fast. I had no dramas at School, and Ike had followed through with his promise to tutor me again on Friday.

He came to the same conclusion as me, and that I really wasn't too far behind. Biology was a bad egg, but Ike was confident that he'd have me up to the rest of the class in no time.

I found myself enjoying Ike's company more and more. The guy was funny, and he had a heart of gold.

I also picked up through many awkward conversations that he had a little thing for Emily. That made me smile.

Even though Emily had no time for me, what so ever, I liked her. She made me laugh without having to say a thing. Her expressions on her face kept me entertained during class, and she seemed to dislike Dorthia and her little followers just as much as me.

Saturday morning was good. It wasn't spent how it really should have been, doing homework and searching for a job, but Buck did take me to do my washing before he shouted me a big breakfast at the little café next to his work.

It was nice to talk to someone without having to worry about what they thought of me. Buck seemed like the only person in the world who really knew me.

Sometimes I would stare at him, a little dazed and more than a little in awe. He was a nice guy, a very handsome guy at that.

I would sometimes get the feeling he looked at me the same way, but then he would call me a kid, or make a comment on my age or boys at school.

On more than one occasion, over the years I had known him, I had screamed at him, in my head, to kiss me.

A smile tugged at my lips.

"What are you smiling at?" he smirked bringing his coffee cup up to his lips.

I felt my face redden. "I was just thinking." I stared at him, trying to read him.

"About?"

"You and me." I told him honestly. No idea where my confidence had come from.

Buck's eyes widened, before a silly grin tugged at his own mouth.

"I've had those thoughts too." He told me, his smile dropping slightly. "But I will never pursue them."

I flinched, only because I wasn't expecting that, and I was slightly hurt that he would say that.

"It's not because I don't like you as a person, or I don't think you're beautiful, because I do." His eyes bored into mine, as I fought for the tears to stay away. "I love you, and consider you family. You're all I have in this big bastard of a world, and sadly for you, I'm all you've got. I don't want to ruin that."

"I don't want to ruin that either." I smiled up at him, "And I don't really like older men. Sorry."

"Older men! I'm only three years ahead of you. I'm not that bloody old."

"Touchy. Obviously you have thought about you and me a little more than what I had thought." It was a joke, it was meant as a joke but when he said nothing back I got the feeling it wasn't the right moment for jokes. "Too soon?" I asked.

"Maybe a tad. But I'm happy to see you're so quick to move on. I'd hate to have a teenage school girl pining after me."

"Sure. Say's no young man ever."

He picked up one of his blueberries from his breakfast and throws it at me. "Watch it." He warned.

We both smiled stupidly at the other. I was beyond happy that there seemed to be no awkwardness between the two of us.

After he dropped me back home I got stuck into more School work. I also managed to fill in the paper work for Mr Thompson, my gym teacher. I would be lying if I said I was looking forward to a school camp, but I wasn't sure if I had the option to pull out or not.

Once I was happy with the amount of work I had accomplished I decided to make an apple crumble out of the apples Buck had given me.

I made sure there was plenty for him as well, and once it was cooked I walked it over.

"Yum, thanks Lou." He smiled as he bought the small dish up to his nose to smell it.

"Thanks for sharing the apples with me." I returned happy that I was able to do something nice for him for a change and to see that there was no weirdness after our earlier conversation. "I have homework. I'll catch you later." I waved and walked back to my trailer.

I groaned when I saw old man Tompkins was hanging his washing on the line in only his undies.

"At least he has something on today." Buck laughed behind me.

I cringed as unwanted memories of Thompkins old naked body tried to enter my head. "Thanks for that." I shot out sarcastically over my shoulder.

Buck just laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

The rest of Saturday was a non-event and most of Sunday I slept away.

When I finally decided to get up I made myself some toast and pulled out my school books, setting them on the small coffee table.

After three hours of endless amounts of reading and writing, I flopped back in the sofa and throw my pencil on the small coffee table.

"I'm so fucking lonely," I say out loud looking around my empty home.

I realise that it's Sunday night and I haven't talked to anyone since Saturday afternoon.

"I'm kind of mad at you," I say out loud, thinking of my mother. "You should be here, with me."

I started to cry. "It's not meant to be this way. I never imagined it being this way. I never thought I'd be alone."

I jump out of my skin as the sound of someone banging on my door startles me.

I got up from my sofa already knowing that it must not be Buck as he would call out. I hoped that it meant it was the boys. I hadn't talked to the since the other night and I wished more than anything that they would show up.

I pushed open the door already thinking that it was them, but the reality was a lot crueller.

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Lou I came to give you my condolences and to offer you some help. I realise…"

"You realise shit Teaspoon." I roared, "You have some fucking nerve to stand on my door step and offer me anything. You have nothing I want or need."

"You are too young to understand what happened…"

"You're completely right. I mean I don't understand." I sighed suddenly feeling drained and defeated.

"I really don't understand how my mother, who loved me with every fibre of her being and who was kind and genuine to everybody she met could possibly deserve dying. I don't understand how murderers, rapists, cheaters and liars get to live and she doesn't.

"I don't understand how you can sleep at night knowing that she was ill. Knowing that she was struggling and that she needed all the help she could get and you did nothing. I don't understand how you can look at those boys every day for the last two years and not tell them that the woman that they thought of as a mother, their words not mine, and not tell them how sick she was or the reason she was no longer in your house. So please Teaspoon make me understand all of that because I have no fucking idea."

To his credit he did look ashamed and upset about everything I had said, but it didn't change a damn thing.

"A part of me actually feels sorry for you. I mean how cliché fucking your receptionist. It just shows me how boring and how shallow you really are. I only wished Mum saw it sooner."

"Let me make it right by doing right by you. You could move back in to my home, I will support you financially…"

"Let me stop you there." I said sternly, "This is my home I'm not leaving here." As shitty as it was it was my home. It was the only one I have known for over two years.

"Then let me help you out with money Lou." He looked around the small space that was in fact not much, but it was mine. "You need money." He stated, pissing me off further.

"I do, you're right. But I don't need it from you. I will get a job." I told him confidently.

"And when will you have time for your studies if you're busy with a job?"

"I'll work weekends, nights. I will make sure my school work doesn't suffer." I shook my head wondering why the hell I felt like I had to explain anything to him. I owed him no explanations. He on the other hand could not say the same.

"Let me help you. Let me buy you some clothes, groceries, school items. Christ let me buy you a house…"

I couldn't stop the tears from falling even if I tried. Here he was offering me a house like he was offering me a glass of water. I use to sit on the very floor he now stands wishing that by some miracle my mother would live in a house again before she died.

I wanted her to be in a healthy, clean house, not this old musty, damp trailer. I kept this trailer scrubbed clean, but it will always feel dirty and I hated that my Mother lived like that. She deserved better. I walked over to the sofa deflating into it.

I looked up to see Teaspoon had followed me in and taken a seat in the chair opposite me.

"Where were you?" I seethed, "Did you even care about her? Love her?" My heart pounded frantically in my chest, "She loved you. She fucking loved you…and you…did you even care?"

"Of course…"

"Then where were you with this offer over a year ago?" I fired out before he could finish. "You knew that she was dying and you knew that she was living here and you were ok with that? You were ok that the only women who had been a true and caring mother to your children lived in this, died in this?"

"Lou, I really don't know what to tell you." He looked sad, and I hated that because he had no right. "I didn't walk away all together."

"What do you mean?" I asked but I soon started to shake my head, "It doesn't matter what you mean by that because I don't believe you."

"You don't have to believe what I tell you, but it's true, if you believe it or not." I didn't have time for his riddles, so I stood from my seat and walked back over to the door to show him out. "Who do you think paid for all of the hospital bills? All the medication your Mother needed?" I stopped short of the door and swung around to look at him.

"She did." I told him gritting my teeth. "I paid the remaining balance with her life insurance. I know you didn't contribute."

"If that were true Lou, you'd be living on the streets with a pile of bills left in your name." He stood from the chair and straightened his suit. "You're Mother wasn't too proud to accept my help Lou, I suggest you do the same."

"Get out." I pushed open the door causing it to slam against the outside of the trailer.

I kept my eyes on the sink in the kitchen. I thought if I could just focus on something other than him, I wouldn't lose it before he left.

I have no idea how long I stayed there once he walked past me, but I knew I wasn't going to move until I knew for sure he was well and truly gone.

After thinking it was safe I walked into the bedroom and started going through everything. Most of Mum's things, like passport, drivers licence, medical documents, were all stored away in three boxes in the wardrobe.

I started with the top box, pulling every bit of paper out and reading over every single receipt and medical bill. Yes everything was paid in full, but that didn't prove that he paid them.

I sat on the floor for the rest of the night going through it all.

Box after box.

I even read over all of my mums medical records, saddened to see that she kept a lot from me. She was in so much pain, but I didn't see it. I knew she hurt, but some of these notes she recorded her pain at a high nine and sometimes ten out of ten.

Why didn't I see that? Why would she hide that from me?

I lifted another handful out of the box, something slipped out and floated to the ground in front of me.

It was a photo.

"I remember this day," I spoke out loud. I remember it was a good day. Mum said she was feeling good and wanted to walk down to the creek.

Buck joined us, he took the photo.

I frowned as I took Mum in.

Of course I remember her looking sick. Yes I knew she hurt, I mean not as much as I had just read, but as I stare into her eyes it all slams into me.

Her pain, her sickness, she was so sick. "Mum?" I cried.

I didn't see it.

When she was here I didn't see that.

When she was here I only saw her. She was my Mum, she was my rock, but when I look at her in the picture…how did she even get up in the morning?

Why didn't I see this?

Why didn't I help her more?

"I am so sorry," My fingers traced her small face, "I am so sorry Mum. You were so sick. I didn't see it. I knew it. But I didn't see it."

.

.

I went to school the following day feeling even more drained than I had last week. It probably didn't help that I had forgotten to eat last night and this morning.

My energy was low and I was just plain old sad.

"Get over yourself." I berated my inner ramblings.

I plastered a fake smile on my face and walked into the school ready to tackle yet another week.

As I walked through the car park, giggling caught my ears. I looked around to see who was so happy, and hoped some of it rubbed off on me.

Of course as soon as I saw the reason behind the giggling, I wanted to run home and have a shower. I didn't want any of that rubbing off on me.

I watched disgusted yet slightly fascinated as Tyler had a girl pinned up against the side of the building.

One of his muscular arms was leaning on the wall beside the girls head, while the other was resting on her hip.

I could see her smiling as he leans into her neck, his lips exploring and tasting her skin. She raises one of her hands and grips the back of his head, as if holding it closer to her.

"What are you doing perv?" I jumped, luckily I didn't squeal as Ike's voice scared me.

"Ah…I wasn't." I blushed looking up at him.

"Yeah you were." He smiled, "But the way I see it if they didn't want people to watch they would have chosen somewhere a little more discrete." He smiled down at me shaking his head. "Are you ready to go in?"

"Yes," I smiled back at him. We both started to head towards the school's main entrance. "What is that girl's name?" I asked, knowing I knew it but I just couldn't think of it at the moment.

"Why? I mean it looks like she's already taken."

"Haha. When did you suddenly get a sense of humour?"

"I've always had one."

"But in class and around everyone else, you come across…I don't know." And I really didn't know what I was trying to say. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I was starting to see that I really didn't know him at all.

"It's hard to really be yourself when everyone around you already has you pegged as the class geek. That is what they will always see. Those guys, guys like Tyler," He pointed back to the guy I had just questioned him about, "And Kid, Jed and their crew…" I snorted out loud at that, causing Ike to stare down at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Their crew," I laughed as if that was explanation enough to why I had snorted. But just hearing him say that made me laugh. It made Kid and Jed sound important, higher than the rest of us. I mean to have their own crew.

"Anyway, they don't care if I'm funny, sporty or into music, they see what they have always seen. I'm the boy who doesn't wear the right clothes, is top of his class and has no girlfriend and no car. To them I will always be a geek, a no body." I could feel myself frowning as I took in what he was saying. "I will never show people like that my true self, because in the end, it would be me that gets hurt."

"I'm sorry." I told him honestly, "I know I use to look at you like that, and I hate myself for it." I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. Ike stopped in his tracks and looked down at our joined hands. "Thank you for letting me see both sides of you." I released his hand and started walking again. It took a few seconds for him to join me.

"You know Ike, I get what you're saying, but I don't agree with some of it. Yes you may get hurt, but if you don't put yourself out there you will live the rest of your life in a lie. I could imagine that it would weigh heavy on you after a while." I thought about Emily and how she watched him in class, and about how he had confided in me that he did kind of like her.

"I mean, what about girls?" I chanced a look at him to see he wasn't very happy with the way the conversation had gone. "If you don't put yourself out there then they won't know you exist. Yes you may get hurt, but at least you can say you experienced love, passion and friendship. You can't be scared of getting hurt."

"What girls would like me?"

"You said you liked Emily, she seems pretty interested also."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No but I watched her, watch you." I smiled to myself, "I bet just like you, she's scared to put herself out there as well. There may be a whole different side to her that you have never seen before too."

We walked into the lab together. He was silent and deep in thought, and I was starting to worry I had said more than what I should have.

Sitting down at our table I saw that Emily wasn't here yet. Well that's a first, I smiled to myself.

I pulled out my things and started going over my schedule. Bloody gym, I hated the place and the people in that class, and come to think of it, the teacher.

Then I saw something I hadn't noticed before. "Ike, what is this? Where is my free period for the day?"

"Every Friday, instead of a free period, and Monday all seniors have to attend the health class instead of a free period."

"But we didn't have that this Monday just past."

"No, I think they are easing us into it."

"Great so it's another class I have to pass."

"It's health Lou, it is damn near impossible to fail." Ike laughed at me.

"There's always a first." I nodded, "I can feel it in my bones. I will be the first to fail." I feigned sadness, but Ike just laughed at me.

"Morning," Emily mumbled as she walked into the class room and taking her usual seat.

She seemed down, sad even. I saw Ike was looking at her with some concern as well. She wasn't here Friday, I hope everything was ok.

"Hi Emily, how are you today?" I asked cheerfully.

"What are you doing?" She snapped at me, "We're not friends. We're never going to be friends so lay off."

"Emily," That was Ike, I couldn't say anything.

I got up to leave. For some reason her words hurt. I mean I wasn't really friends with her, but I hoped, and I just didn't know what I had done to her.

I started for the door but Dorthia and Jed came through the door before I could make my get away.

I quickly looked to the ground and stood to the side. I didn't want to see these people, not when I was on the verge of tears.

But my luck more than ran out when the bell sounded and the Teacher came into the class. "Ah, Miss McCloud, Mr Smith would like for you to go and see him."

"Ok," I muttered, feeling relived that I had my out and that lady luck had returned.

I didn't spare the boys even a glance. I wondered if they knew their father had visited last night.

.

.

I walked into Mr Smith's, small poky office to find him muttering into the phone. He indicated that I should sit in the chair in front of his desk, so I did so while my eyes searched his room.

On the walls were certificates for this and that. Nathan Smith was the name on all of them, so I assumed they were all his.

"Well that was easy," The counsellor smirked, placing his phone on his desk.

"You're just lucky that I don't have any fight in me today."

"Things getting on top of you Lou?" I frowned and suddenly became concerned that everything I said with this man would be analysed and reported back to my case worker. And why did he seem happy that things maybe going bad for me?

"No Nathan they aren't." I smiled politely, sarcastically.

"Did you want to discuss anything with me? Perhaps about the other students and how you're fitting in."

"Not particularly."

"Ok. Well I have a job set up for you if you haven't already found one."

A part of me despised him in that moment. I mean was it his job to find all his students jobs or just the broke ones with no family?

I knew I had to work.

I knew it but I had been putting it off as I was scared how I was going to manage it all.

I wasn't stupid, I knew most kids my age had a job of some description, but I didn't believe that they were doing it out of necessity. They were most likely doing it to pay for the petrol for their car or their cell phone bills, not because they needed to pay rent and food.

"Lou?"

"No I haven't found one." I told him.

"Ok." He started writing something down. "Here is the address of Hopkins and Wicks. They have a huge property development office here in town. It's close by so travel shouldn't be an issue." His voice trailed off as he looked up at me. "You know we've been very lucky with the weather so far. But Autumn is here and winter isn't far behind."

"Ok?" not sure on where he was going with this.

"How will you get home in the rain, or to school for that matter?"

I had thought about that too. But like everything else in my life. I will deal with that when it happens.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

"Do you even own a rain jacket Miss McCloud?"

"Of course I do, _Nathan_. And if I didn't I would get one. I'm not that poor." Yet, I whispered to myself.

"Right, as I was saying. I will set up a meeting for you this Thursday. Does that suit you?"

"Thursday's good." I agreed.

"Well I will let you know when I have heard back from them."

I grabbed my bag and got out of the chair, "Until then Miss McCloud, please try and get on with the rest of the student body."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own TYR

.

.

Rated M

.

.

"Hi I'm Lou, Mr Smith organised for me to come for an interview for a cleaning job."

"Well hi there darling, I'm Charlotte, Mr Wicks and Mr Hopkins personal assistant, receptionist and at the moment, the cleaner. And there will be no interview sweetheart."

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought…"

"Sorry what I meant to say was, if you were recommended by Nathan Smith then we are happy for you to start." Charlotte seemed to study me before continuing. "I'm guessing you do want the job. I mean you have turned up."

"Yes, of course."

Her face lit up, "You have no idea how happy that makes me. I have been doing it all on my lonesome." Charlotte grabbed some papers from her desk, before standing. "I'll show you around and give you a little run down on what is expected."

"Sounds good to me."

"Wonderful. Now I'm not sure how much Nathan has shared, but we need someone Monday, Wednesday and Friday nights. I'm guessing you'll come after school which works out perfectly."

Straight away I was thinking about my study sessions with Ike. They would have to go, or I could see if he would mind doing another night.

I was happy that it was only three nights though. It seemed almost doable. Charlotte opened a door from a long hallway.

I peeked around her to see it was a small store room. There was a small stainless steel bench with a deep basin in the middle of it.

I followed Charlotte in, my eyes going to the buckets and mops as well as the vacuum cleaner.

"You'll find all the cleaning products you should need in here." She opened the small cabinet under the basin. "Of course if there was something special you needed that we don't have, just write it down and I'll do my best to get it for you." After she rushed that out she was heading back out to the hallway.

I was already feeling lost as she led me through corridors and into offices.

"Empty the bins in every room. Coffee cups and glasses all washed and put away. The reception area dusted, magazines straightened and any dead flowers thrown out. It's where most clients spend their time looking around as they wait so please spend a lot of time making this area spotless."

"Bathrooms must also be spotless. There are two. No, sorry three, the staff one is down the corridor to your left." She pointed in the direction with her finger. "Always make sure the toilet paper is full and that a spare is handy. There is a soap dispenser that must be filled every night and then the paper towels also. I hope I don't have to explain how to clean a toilet."

"No, I've cleaned toilets before." She didn't even acknowledge that I had said anything as she continued telling me what she expected around the office. At this rate I could see I was going to be here all night.

"I won't be here until after school, and it will obviously take me a few hours to get all of this done, will someone else be here or will I have to lock up?"

"No darling, someone is usually working late so you won't have to lock up."

"So if someone is in their office working, do I still go in there and clean?"

"Everyone knows and expects a cleaner, just knock and tell them that is what you are there for. They will tell you if it's the right time or not."

I just nodded, but to me that didn't make sense. What if one person isn't ready for me for hours and I'm stuck there till all hours?

I shouldn't complain, this is a good job and it pays really well.

The sound of a door opening up behind us had the two of us turning that way.

"Ah Mr Wicks," Charlotte sung, "This is our new cleaner Lou McCloud." Mr Wicks glowered down at me, his eyes taking in what felt like every inch. I could almost feel his ….

"Lou?" Oh god this isn't happening. Teaspoon poked his head out the door before he came to stand next to Mr Wicks. "What are you doing here sweetheart?"

I clenched my fists at my side. Where the hell did he get off calling me that? But I couldn't pull him up on it without making a scene in front of my new employer.

"You know this girl Teaspoon?"

"I do Lyle. I was married to her Mother a few years back." I'm sure my mouth just fell open. How was it that he could talk about her so easily? I hated this man.

"Well she is now my new cleaner." Mr Wicks, or Lyle, smiled the slimiest smile down at me.

"Lyle," Teaspoon sounded concerned as he too stared down at me. "A word," He stretched his arm towards the door they only just came out of. "Lou it was nice to see you again."

I didn't trust myself to say anything to him, so I only nodded. I was slightly confused what was happening here and an unsettling feeling settled into my stomach.

"Well Miss McCloud it was lovely to meet you. I'm sure I will be seeing quite a lot of you, so please don't hesitate to ask for anything." I looked to Charlotte to see if she was taken back like I was in that moment. A moment ago he looked at me as if I was a pebble in his shoe, now he was being over attentive.

To my surprise she was staring at him with starry eyes. I looked back to Mr Wicks.

"You to, Mr Wicks."

Teaspoon cleared his throat where he still stood behind Mr Wicks.

"He's such a doll," She sighed, "Isn't he the nicest man you have ever met?" Charlotte asked me as she still stared after Mr Wicks with a longing and loving look still in her eyes.

"He is," I agreed, my body cringing on the lie.

"Right, well you are due to start Monday night, but did you want to follow me around tonight so you can be sure what you are doing tomorrow?"

"Ok, that sounds good."

For the next two hours I followed and helped Charlotte clean the office and toilets, it was a huge job for the two of us, so I was guessing it was going to take me three or four hours by myself.

After saying my goodbyes I grabbed my bag and started my long walk home. I was hungry and I was cold and tired.

In my head I was already spending my first pay cheque. I knew that I probably shouldn't but I was a little excited. I think I deserve to get myself something, and something I needed.

I was thinking a phone would be my best bet.

If I had one, I could use it now and call Buck to see if he would pick me up.

I pulled the sleeves over my hands and wrapped my arms around my body trying to get warm, but it was useless.

By the time I got home my bones felt cold. I locked the door behind me and went straight into a hot shower.

.

.

On Friday I told Ike of my new job and that I was going to have to change our study nights. Unfortunately for me he wasn't able to do it other nights as he worked after school.

"You know I could come over one day in the weekend if you'd like. We could hang out?"

I laughed, but not to make fun of him, more because it all just seemed so perfect for me. I was so lonely in the weekends and it would be so much easier for me if he came to me.

"Are you sure? I mean won't your parents want to spend time with you?"

"No. They'll just be happy that I'm going out at all. If I tell them it was to spend time with a girl," Ike stopped mid-sentence and shook his head, "No I won't finish that," I laughed at the slight blush on his cheeks. Now I really wanted to know.

"No, tell me what would they say?"

"Oh no, I'm not giving you that." Ike was bright red.

I was going to push him, but the sound of the bell rung through the corridor. "Saved by the bell." I told him trying to look menacing.

Ike laughed spinning around to run off to class in the opposite direction to where I was headed.

.

.

I walked into health actually relieved that there was a spare table with no one sitting at it. I plonked myself in the seat and pulled my health book from my bag.

"Right, well on Monday we started to discuss pregnancy, and in particular teenage pregnancy. We have discussed contraception, abstinence, and the act itself. What I would like to do this week is a test of sorts." The rest of the class groaned dramatically while I had braced my hand over my queezie stomach. I had missed the class because I had a meeting with Mr Smith. But I had heard what was discussed. I was relieved at the time, thinking I had missed the awkward discussion. "Oh come on now, you're all making me think that you don't like my class." Mrs Downs smirked.

I looked over to Emily to see she was staring back at me. I offered her a small smile but she turned her head back towards the teacher instead of smiling back. I had no idea what I had done to upset her, but it was starting to upset me. Ike and I have become very good friends, and I know he likes Emily. If she is important to him I really want her to be important to me too.

That probably isn't healthy, but I was scared that I could lose him if they got together.

"Now this assignment is going to be a test run for future grades. I have never actually done anything like this, so it will be a test for you and me both."

"It will be done in pairs. And before you get too excited about teaming up with your friends or the person you sit next to, think again. I have paired you all up and I have all put you with the opposite sex." Giggling erupted in the class, "I want a female take on this, and also a male's. The assignment must be presented as such."

"Jed, Cody, you boys can come and give me hand please." I looked down at my desk not wanting to make any sort of eye contact with the boys. It ha been over a week now and the boys were still distant. I was hoping that the wall between me and them would slowly start to crumble. But my heart wasn't thinking it was going to be this slow.

Moments later they came back in with two large sized boxes, before leaving the room again.

I could hear the rest of the class whispering in speculation as what it was we were going to be doing. This time Mrs Downs and the guys came back with a large box each. The guys placed theirs down with the first ones before taking their seats again.

"Right," Miss Downs said more to herself. She looked to the boxes and then to the computer on her desk. "Now I think the best way to do this would be to get you in your pairs and then we will discuss what is required next." She sat down at her desk in front of the computer. I emailed your parents a permission slip last semester, as this assignment will affect them too." A stab of pain shot through me and straight away it bought tears to my eyes.

I quickly tried to blink them back, but had to wipe the odd few that just couldn't be helped. Mrs Downs gave me a sorrowful look as she continued. "Sorry Emily but you won't be taking part in this one." Emily quickly looked away nodding as her hands gripped onto her book tightly. "And I'm sorry Matty, with you away for the weekend you won't be able to do this one either. For the rest of you, be prepared for the hardest weekend of your lives."

"Kid and Samantha, Cody and Amanda, Dex and Amy, Jed and Kathleen, Will and Dorthia,"

"Oh yuk, come on." Dorthia hissed rudely. I didn't know who Will was but I felt sorry for him in that moment. Mrs Downs looked to the back of the room seeming just as disgusted as I felt.

"Will I'll place you with Cassie, and Dorthia you can team up with Noah." I sat there with my mouth agape. Surely she didn't just give into Dorthia. How the hell does Dorthia have that much pull to get a teacher to change her ways?

"Next I will have Jimmy and Rose. And last but not least, Tyler and Lou,"

You have got to be kidding me?

Of all the people I could be partnered with. Could I hope and pray that he really wants to pass this class as well?

"If the men would like to go and sit with their partners that I have just called out please." Mrs Downs clicked away on her computer while the sounds of scrapping chairs filled the room.

"Even the teach thinks that we should be together," Tyler whispered in my ear from behind. Goose bumps pricked my skin and a shiver ran up my spine. Tyler was a creep and I really wasn't looking forward to this.

"Just sit down and don't talk." I told him trying to keep my distaste from my tone.

"So you are probably all wondering what it is we are going to be doing." I didn't like the huge grin that the teacher wore, "Well congratulations you are all going to be parents." Her grin got bigger while the rest of us gasped. "Ah, I can tell by you reaction you weren't ready for that. Well a huge percentage of kids your age are having children, and that percentage is just getting bigger year by year. You are going to get a taste of this reality over the weekend."

She got up from her chair to stand in front of the class.

"Each couple in this room will take alternate days with your child. You will change it, feed it, burp it and care for it. It will cry throughout the day and night, it is your job to soothe it and find out what it is he or she needs through eliminating all of its needs. Each baby has a computer inside of it I will be able to tell when he or she cried, if they were neglected in any shape or form. That means even if you drop the baby it will tell me, in fact I think I read that if the baby is shaken, dropped or suffers a knock in any way, the baby will just continue to cry and it will have to be reset by me."

"What happens if their babies do have to be reset?" Emily asked. I looked over to her and could see she was really interested. She obviously wanted to be a part of this and I wondered why her parents wouldn't give permission.

"Then you and your partner fail. If your child comes back to me to be reset, or your data tells me that you neglected it that is an automatic fail. You do not want to fail this as this whole semester is based around this very subject and will go towards your overall grade."

I looked to Tyler then to see he was laid back in his chair not really giving a shit. That pissed me off because I needed this and I needed him to care.

"Talk with your partner, organise a schedule and I will call you up one couple at a time and hand you your child."

I spun in my chair and asked Bryce straight up. "What do I have to do to get you to do this properly?"

"Are you saying that I won't do it properly?" He smirked.

"What do I have to do?" I repeated.

"You know what I want." His eyes hooded and trailed up and down my body suggestively.

"You're such pig." I snapped, "You don't even know me, you're just being a dick for the sake of it."

"I don't have to know you to want to fuck you. You're hot. You're new and I want you first," he whispered. "I know you know Kid and his crew, but I also know that it was platonic, you were more like a sister to them boys than you were their slut, like Dorthia says you were. I simply want to be able to say that I've been there and done you before they do, like every other girl in this school." He snared, causing my skin to prickle with goose bumps.

"I got it wrong, you are a disgusting pig. I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man on this planet, so think again." I looked over to see Emily was watching us carefully, no doubt hearing every word being spoken. "And the fact that you're even suggesting that so you can be one up from that group is just sad."

Tyler spun me and the chair around to face him quicker than what I thought possible. I gasped out loud from shock more than anything, and I was faced with his angry face.

I just stared at him while he stared at me. I could see his eyes darting over my face.

"Is there a problem Mr DeWitt?" It was then that I noticed that the classroom had gone dead quiet, no doubt they were all watching us, but Tyler and I were not taking our eyes off one another. I was pissed but slightly scared while he was just plain old angry.

"No Mrs, no problem over here," he sneered.

It took a couple of minutes before the silent chatter filled the room again. Movement caught my eye beside me and I turned my head in that direction.

Kid was watching us with a strange look in his eye. I looked back at him trying to read him but also daring him with my own eyes to say something to me.

"What is your number?" Tyler asked bringing my attention back to him.

"I don't have one." I told him honestly before looking back to Kid, but to my disappointment he had moved.

"Bullshit." He growled, "You just said you wanted me to do this thing right and now you're making it hard for me to do that."

"I'm not lying to you Tyler. I don't have a home phone or a cell phone." I sighed while pulling a piece of paper from my note pad. I wrote my address on it, knowing in my gut that this wasn't going to end well. "I will take the baby tonight and Saturday night you can come and pick it up Sunday morning and bring it to school on Monday."

He looked at the paper and then to me and then to the paper again. His repulsive smirk on his face sickened me.

"Right I will call each group up one at a time. You will collect your baby, and the care instructions, I highly recommend you read through it thoroughly as it will tell you everything you need to do to comfort this baby."

The sound of the bell was accompanied by the sound of chairs scrapping along the floor and the rustling of bags being packed and picked up off the floor.

"Please take this seriously," Mrs Downs yelled out over the noise. I had to smile at her dedication or should that be desperation.

As I picked everything up Emily walked past my table. I really wanted to reach out to her again, and find out what I had done to upset her.

"Hey Emily," I called out but she pretended she couldn't hear me. Well that just pissed me off and made me even more determined to talk to her.

I started to run up to her but for the second time this week I slammed into something or someone. But before I could hit the ground strong arms caught me and helped me to my feet, setting me right.

I looked up to thank them, but I stumbled again when I realised who it was.

"Whoa there girl," He lightly laughed. Once he was sure I was securely on my feet he smiled sadly at me. "Give them time. You hurt them but they still care." Jimmy told me before walking off. I frowned as I watched him walk out of the school's main corridor.

I hurt them?

It was them that didn't come and see me, visit Mum. They hurt me. It should be me that is giving them narrowed eyed looks from across the room. It is me that should have a friend snigger behind their backs. It is me who…Oh god, just stop.

I berate myself.

I walked out the doors and groaned as I thought about my walk home with the doll. I was sure I was going to get some strange looks.

Talking about strange, my eyes did a double take when they spotted Tyler.

He was leaning up against a tree. His eyes were looking hard at something…or someone. I followed his gaze to see he was staring daggers at Kid.

And I could see why he looked ready to kill someone.

Kid had the same girl I saw Tyler with the other day, pinned against his car. I could see his hands were up the girls shirt and his lips were one hers. He pulled back and said something to the girl, before he then pulled his hands from out of her shirt and leaned over her to open his car door.

The girl got in the car, no questions asked.

As Kid ran around to his side of the car his head snapped up as if he knew he was being watched. My eyes held his, but only for a second or two before his frown deepened and he opened the car doo and got in.

I was starting to think that the boys in this school were using the girls as their pawn in some little sick side line game that they had going on between them. Though the girl that just slid in the car with Kid, was definitely the same one I saw with Tyler, so she knew what she was doing.

Tyler.

I looked back at Tyler, shocked that he was just standing there staring at them and not doing anything. Was he not going to fight for his girlfriend?

When I saw him walk away I just shook my head. What a dick.

I gathered the baby stuff up and adjusted my bag on my shoulder. My arms would be killing me by the time I got home.

For about the tenth time this week I wondered if I should get Buck to teach me to drive, but then I remind myself that there's no real point. I mean, I can't afford a car, and by the time that I can, School will be a distant memory.

A truck screeched to a halt in front of me. I screamed and dropped everything at my feet. Luckily I had my arm through the strap of the baby carrier so that didn't fall too.

I looked up at the truck to see Tyler's ugly face sneering back at me. Had he seriously followed me home?

"Are you this big of a jerk to all the girls or have you just saved it for me?" I asked bending down to pick up everything I had dropped.

"I know all about you." I didn't like the way he was looking at me, "Do you know that I moved here about two years ago. I must have just missed meeting you but I damn well heard all about you." Ok I don't think I wanted to hear where this was leading. "Kid, Jed and their little bitch friends walk around this school, and run around that football field like they fucking own it. I'm the Quarterback, I'm the one who should be at the top of this school and I should be the one girls go for."

"So you're jealous?" I started to walk to my trailer, it wasn't like I could keep where I live a secret, he has my address anyway.

"No I just don't want their sloppy seconds."

"Eww." I couldn't help myself. When the hell did people start talking like that?

"Sorry Lou it is what it is. You have no idea how frustrating it is coming second in everything. How low I feel when I take girls out and I'm being compared to them." He laughed, "I even had a girl scream Kid's name when it was me she was screwing."

"I'm yet to see how you being a disgusting prick to me, comes into this." I stopped short of my trailer, there was no way I was going to let Tyler come inside.

I groaned when he turned his truck off and got out. His eyes locked with mine.

"I know you were their friend, their step sister. I would put money on it that you never slept with any of them." He was watching me for a reaction, he wouldn't find one. "They don't talk to you. You're an outcast, a fucking hot one at that, be with me, let me put it out there that we hooked up at least. It would help the both of us."

"No it wouldn't. You're fooling yourself and me. I mean can you even hear yourself? You need to get over this sorry little vengeance plan you have going on. The reason girls aren't picking you over them is because you're a vile human being. You're only interested in getting your dick wet…"

"So are they. They hook up with a different girl every weekend and yet they're gods." All of a sudden the baby started crying. I frowned as I looked down at it.

"Because they're not walking around talking about it. I only just met you, and the first thing you went on about, was sleeping with me. No girl wants to hear about it. Kid and the rest of them don't walk around spewing that bullshit. It's the girls that are telling everyone, that is how the whole school knows who's doing who." I really needed to see what this baby needed. "You are upset because you weren't man enough to stop that girl getting into Kid's car. Maybe you should be asking yourself why they seem so eager to get away from you and run to him."

"You know what, do the fucking assignment yourself." He yelled over his shoulder leaving me outside my trailer with a crying baby.

I prayed to god that this wasn't a glimpse into my future. I cringed at the thought as I picked the baby up and out of its carrier. This was going to be a long weekend.

By the time evening rolled around I was tired and frustrated. I was starting to think Mrs Downs had given me a faulty doll.

Surely babies don't cry this much.

I quickly wrote everything down in my diary before crawling into my bed. I was so tired and I was starting to get the feeling I should try and sleep while the doll was asleep.

.

.

I had no idea what the time was, or how long I had been asleep when banging and yelling woke me up.

Dazed, I slipped out of bed and wandered down to the door.

My eyes briefly looking at the baby, to my relief it seemed like it had remained asleep.

"Come on L.O.U…let me in, I want to see my baby" Tyler laughed.

Oh god, I groaned. What the hell was he doing here?

I opened the door carefully to see him swaying on the small door step, "Your drunk." I stated looking behind him to see his truck was parked sideways and he had left his door open. "And you drove!" I snapped angry at him for even thinking about getting behind a wheel in his state.

"How else was I going to get here from the party?" He roared pushing his way into the trailer.

"Ouch, watch what you're doing." I cried out as my back hit the edge of the door. "And I didn't say you could come in."

I stood with my back against the wall beside the door that was definitely staying open. I looked down for a second hoping that all of me was covered. I had gone to bed wearing only a singlet top and my panties. The singlet top was baggy and hung quite low so that I was grateful, however the top of it also hung low and lose which wasn't so great since I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Tyler I really want you to leave." I told him firmly, "Even if you just sleep in your truck or a friend of mine lives in another trailer, you could sleep on his couch." I suggested, liking that idea a lot better than what was happening now.

"What's wrong with your shitty couch?" he pointed to my…well it was my shitty couch, but it was mine and that was all that mattered.

"I don't want you here. You scare me." I told him bluntly and truthfully.

"I scare you?" he laughed straightening out to his full height, "How is it that I scare you?" he took a step closer to me and I quickly looked for my exit, not liking where this was going. Tyler looked to the open door at the same time as me and in that instant we both flew at it.

My hand touched the door frame, but a hard knock to my upper cheek had me howling back in pain and falling to the floor. Tears blurred my vision as the sound of the door being shut sounded out around me. I let out a cry as my hand covered my throbbing cheek.

"I didn't do that on purpose," Tyler told me, "You caught my elbow…"

"Can you just go," I cried, "I'm tired and now I'm sore…I just need for you to go." I braced my hands on the floor either side of me to give me some momentum to get up off the floor.

Just as I was getting up two hands gripped my arms and pulled me the rest of the way up. I was about to say thanks thinking that he genuinely didn't mean to hit me and was feeling bad for the fact that he had. But when one of his hands tightened around my arm and the other slipped up the hem of my top panic and fear surged through me.

"You are so hot right now," he purred in my ear as his hand slid up my torso towards my breasts. "You don't even know how fucking sexy you are, do you?"

"Please, please can you just leave? I…I won't tell…"

"I want you to tell. I want everyone to know I was touching you when they weren't."

"B-b-but-t-t I don't ….awwl…" His hand twisted and pulled at one of my nipples and it wasn't gentle at all. He was doing this to hurt me and I was confused and so, so scared.

"You're going to rape me?" I sobbed, "You will go to jail," I told him letting him know that what he was going to do wasn't right. He wasn't thinking.

"Why would I go to jail? I come from a wealthy family. I get good grades and I'm the towns star Quarterback they won't throw me in jail. They wouldn't believe trailer trash like you. Look how you dress…" Tyler pulled his hand away from my breasts and instead pulled my top all the way up my body, and over my head. He couldn't take it all the way off as his other hand was still gripped tight around my arm, so the top just hung between us. My naked breasts on display and my black panties the only thing covering me.

His mouth started kissing up my neck and then back down to my shoulder. With my free arm I grabbed a chunk of his hair and twisted and pulled.

"Awwl you stupid bitch." I cried out as he shoved me to the ground.

My knees banged against the hard floor but I didn't think of the pain, I didn't let it register because I immediately started crawling as fast as I could away from him.

I could feel his hands trying to grab at my ankles from behind but I kicked out and kept kicking until I struck him.

"Bitch," He yelled getting to his feet and delivering two kicks to my side.

I rolled over the floor holding my side with my hands but I didn't get far before he was on me.

His breath stunk of alcohol and cigarettes, it was vile and I tried to turn my head to get away from the putrid smell.

His hands were all over my body fighting with my panties I was wearing.

"Tyler, please," I whimpered as my own hands tried to fight his off.

His weight was suffocating me and panic was really settling in when I thought that there was no way I could physically fight him off.

He was to strong.

He was trying to kiss me but I kept shaking my head back and forth so he couldn't touch my lips.

I could feel my hair matting at the back as it rubbed against the carpet, but I didn't care. I wouldn't give into Tyler.

He pulled back to look down at me before his lips moved back to attack my lips. I threw my head forward coming in contact with his nose.

"Fuuuucccckkkk!"

His fist came down hard on my face.

"What the …" Buck's surprised voice brought me such relief but not as much as having the weight of Tyler pulled off of me.

It took me a while to find the strength to get up off the floor. I used my hands to cover my breasts, as I stumbled to me feet.

Buck was delivering punch after punch after punch to Tyler's body and face. I looked at the scene saddened and hurt that it came to this. Tyler obviously had issues, but this was scary.

"Buck stop," I found myself whispering, "Buck," I said more forcibly.

His head turned to me then and I watched as his eyes softened. He pulled off his t-shirt and threw it in my direction before he picked Tyler up by his collar and threw him out the door and slamming it shut.

I saw Buck pull a phone from his pocket and I began to stress. "Please don't call the police," I sobbed. I still held his shirt against my chest.

"Put that t-shirt on Lou," he told me as he continued to press what I could guess was numbers into his phone before putting his phone to his ear.

I slipped on the t-shirt with shaky hands just as the sound of the baby cried. Buck swung around with wide eyes.

"It's fake…for school." I explained weekly as I hobbled over to grab it from the car seat thing.

"I wanted to give you a heads up," Buck's voice growled into the phone, "I had to kick your younger brother's ass tonight." I frowned as I listened in.

"I had my reasons."

"Found him trying to rape a young friend of mine."

"No nothing like that. She's like a sister man, and when I saw him doing that…Kids lucky to be alive."

"No, just banged up is all." Buck's eyed me carefully. "You might want to come get his sorry ass. He's passed out cold." He turned back towards the small window, "Sean I could smell the booze on him as soon as I seen him." Another pause, "Yeah his trucks here."

"No, she can't drive." He looked at me again, "Did you drive him here?" I shook my head no. "No man she didn't."

A heavy sigh came from Buck, "Look she's a good girl, and I was the one who caught him…yeah see you soon."

I had changed the diaper and placed the bottle into the baby's mouth. She was no longer crying as I naturally started to rock her. The thing even made a cooing sound.

"That thing seems pretty real." Buck eyed the doll carefully.

"That's the point." I tried to smile but my face was all kinds of sore so it came out more like a grimace.

"You ok?" Buck asked, "I mean he didn't get to far did he?" He began to panic.

"No he didn't." I shook my head. "But far enough…" Buck took a step forward in horror, "No…I meant…" I indicated to my face and neck, "This was far enough." I started to cry again as I thought about the last ten minutes or so.

"I'm going to see if I can move to a trailer a little closer." Buck started, "I mean if I hadn't come in when I did…" He didn't need to finish that sentence because I really didn't want to think about it.

"Yeah," I frowned and pulled the bottle from the doll, placing her over my shoulder and started rubbing her back in a circular motion.

"You're a little too good at that." Buck smirked, but I could still see the concern in his eyes.

"Well this is what I want to do." I said softly, before thinking about how that may have sounded. "Be a nurse not a mother. I mean someday maybe, but not yet." Buck laughed.

"I know what you meant." I rolled my eyes and placed the baby back in the carrier.

"Is Tyler's brother coming to get him?"

"Don't you worry about Tyler. " Buck growled. "Why don't you go and have a shower and get back to bed."

"Did you mean what you said to his brother?" I could see he was confused, "About me being like a sister." I explained.

Buck's face softened and he nodded. "You know I did. Thought we talked about this. I think it makes sense that I look out for you like that."

"And I'll look out for you." I whispered.

Buck smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Instead his eyes were studying me, I'm guessing my face was a mess, it sure felt like it anyway.

"That bad, ha?"

"I'm thinking I should take you to the hospital. That eye looks pretty bad." He took a step closer to me. "You didn't black out at all?"

"No." I could almost see his brain working overtime as his eyes still stayed focused on me. A tick in his jaw told me he wasn't happy, and I thought I was going to have a fight on my hands making sure he understood that I was ok, but he surprised me.

"Get in the shower, I'll lock the door behind me and come and check on ya in the morning." He leant forward and kissed my forehead. "I'll go wait outside for Tyler's brother."

I should have been concerned that Tyler wasn't walking away in good form, from this trailer tonight. But I wasn't.

Sleep didn't find me at all that night. My side was killing me where Tyler had kicked me and I just couldn't get comfortable. And on top of that it felt like just as my eyes closed the baby started to cry. In fact every two hours that baby cried. By five in the morning I stopped wondering if I had a faulty doll, I knew I did.

.

.

I didn't even bother getting up on Saturday, other than to let Buck in. After an hour fighting with him about going to see a Doctor, because apparently I looked a lot worse than last night, he left and I went back to bed.

By the time night was well and truly around me I was over the baby and I was over School work. I went to sleep pretty convinced that I wasn't going back to school.

Then by the time Sunday was nearly over I came to the conclusion I wasn't going to let the likes of Tyler win.

My mum had cancer for Christ sake, she never gave up until her body could no longer live another day.

I will not give in, not over this.

So with that in mind I spent the rest of Sunday night finishing off the baby diary and the rest of my homework. It seemed that the baby had finally settled as it didn't cry as much on Saturday night or all of Sunday.

I looked over at the tiny doll, it was weird, even though I knew the thing wasn't real it was kind of nice having something that needed me, that kept me busy and my mind off something other than me.

I decided enough was enough for tonight. I placed everything away and made sure all was locked up. Buck did mention that he may call in tonight, but it was already after ten so I had a feeling he may have forgotten or been held up.

I took the baby carrier into the bedroom and placed it beside the bed in case it woke up through the night.

I then went and washed up, trying hard not to look in the mirror as I didn't need to be reminded of what I looked like. I just hoped Tyler would stay away from me tomorrow and I hoped that Annie and Mr Wicks would still allow me to start tomorrow after School.

"What a mess" I told mum as I kissed her photo before I slid into bed.

.

.

For some reason I had thought that when I woke up this morning the bruising would be gone or at least faded slightly, but my right eye was still swollen and slightly shut and my neck, arms and legs were still sporting their own bruises.

I looked to the doll that was feigning sleep in its carrier, "Should I or shouldn't I go to school?" My mind was quickly processing different pros and cons for why I should just stay at home but when it came down to it I just couldn't afford to do that and I had already decided yesterday that if mum can stay strong then I could too.

So with the decision made I dressed for the warm day in my jeans to cover the bruises on my legs and pulled on a light long sleeved shirt to cover my arms. I left my hair down but took a tie just in case it annoyed me later in the day.

'Oh shit,' I have Gym today. I quickly grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. That will have to do, I was already late.

.

.

The bell rang when I had just stepped inside the building. As quick as I could I raced to my locker hoping that the baby didn't start crying. I threw everything in there and grabbed my health book and the diary we were keeping for our babies.

I carefully and quietly opened the class door, but it didn't matter as all eyes landed on me anyway. "Sorry I'm late," I smiled to Mrs Downs hoping that she didn't make a big drama out of it.

"Oh dear, what happened to you Lou?" she asked in concern and coming over to me. I sighed cursing myself for forgetting to cover my face with my hair.

"It's nothing," I said quietly and turned for my seat.

The sound of a chair being pushed back drew my attention to the back of the room. Kid stood and was staring hard at me and then looked to the other side of the room to stare at Tyler who was also sporting a black eye, and a cut lip.

I quickly turned away from him.

"What the fuck," I heard Jed hiss but he stayed seated.

"Did you want me to leave the baby here?" I indicated to the table off to the side of the teacher's desk to see a few of the other babies sitting there.

"Ah… yes," Even the teacher was eyeing Tyler and myself, "Can I have a word Lou," I nodded but she pointed outside the classroom, "Out there." I placed the baby on the table and walked back out the door. "Tyler you can join us please." I took a deep breath. I really didn't want to go through this with her or him.

I stood on the opposite side of the corridor not wanting to be anywhere near Tyler. He was wise enough to catch on and stayed on the side he just came from. Mrs Downs stood in the middle of the corridor looking between the both of us.

"Do I need to know what happened between the two of you? I mean I shouldn't really speculate that the both of you did this to each other, but considering that you were both working on a project together all weekend and…"

"I hurt her," Tyler spoke up quietly, shocking the hell out of me. "I am so sorry Lou. There is absolutely no way you deserved that. I was angry, I was drunk and I was pissed off with someone that wasn't you." I looked to Mrs Downs not knowing what to say or do, but I realised when she looked just as panicked as I felt, I knew she wasn't going to give me any direction.

"Tyler…I…"

"You don't have to say anything back. I just wanted to apologise and to let you know that I will do everything in my power to make it up to you." I saw his eyes fill with tears, "I nearly…Oh god Lou…what I was doing…what I wanted to do…I feel sick." He doubled over with his arm across his torso.

I wanted to believe him, I wanted to forgive him but I couldn't do either in this moment. The memories of Friday night were still too fresh in my mind.

I looked back to Mrs Downs who had her hand covering her mouth. I could only assume what she was thinking.

"I was so consumed with wanting to get you first, to actually win against Kid, I didn't, I couldn't…"

"So you're still using them as an excuse?" I was bewildered and having heard enough. I looked to the teacher. "Can I go back in?" she only nodded and stepped aside.

I walked past her and back in the class room taking my seat. No one said anything, even when the teacher came back in and gathered up Tyler's things and taking them back out of the class room. I briefly wondered if she had kicked him out but I highly doubted it since he didn't actually do anything on school grounds.

I opened the baby diary and started going over what I had written when someone crouched down beside my desk.

I looked down and into the eyes of Kid.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"What happened?"

"Do you even care?"

Kid studied me for a moment longer then stood. "I suppose I don't,"

"Miss McCloud, if you could come with me." Mr Smith was standing in the door way. He looked concerned as he studied my face, where I was probably looking pissed that this was becoming a big deal. I just wanted to get on with it.

I gathered up my stuff again, and placed the baby diary on the teacher's desk before following Mr Smith out of the class room.

No words were exchanged between us until I was sitting in the chair of his office and the door was shut behind me.

"Before we start I need you to understand something. I know you hate talking about you, I know you hate coming in here and I know you hate me, but you have to know that we can't let this go." He sat down behind his desk. "Two of our students have arrived here on a Monday morning banged up. One of those students has admitted to hurting the other. Now with the other being you, I need to know what happened because Lou, I do have to report this."

"That's not fair. I mean I didn't do anything, I promise you I didn't." I cried, I was worried that my life was about to change, once again.

"Tell me. Just tell me what happened." He grabbed his phone, "I'm going to record this conversation so I don't have to write it all up now."

I told him everything that Tyler said and everything he had done. I even told him that Buck saved me and that Tyler's brother came and got him. I made sure he understood that I didn't leave those bruises or cuts over Tyler and that Buck did, because he was protecting me. I even told him about Tyler touching me and taking my shirt off.

I was actually starting to feel very exposed, and I didn't like talking about this stuff with a man. But Mr Smith continuously asked more and more questions, wanting more and more details.

I wasn't sure I could take anymore, but was thankful when Mr Smith's phone began to ring.

I didn't listen to his conversation. I just kept my eyes to the carpet and continuously berated myself for even coming to school.

"Lou I'm sorry you had to experience that. Really I am. Thank you for telling me what happened." I looked up from the carpet wondering when he had finished his phone call.

He gave me a strange look that I couldn't quite decipher, before he gathered up his phone and a few papers.

"Why do I feel like something else is going on?"

"Because there is. Tyler's father has been called into the school."

I shook my head not seeing how this was my problem. "So?"

"You are going to have to meet with him and Tyler for a more formal discussion." My heart was pounding in my chest because I didn't know what was going to happen. "When we go in there you have to trust me, because I will be there for you. I will be there to be on your side."

I put my head in my hands. How did all of this happen? How did all of this turn to shit?

"You have to do this Lou." Mr Smith told me once again. "Under normal circumstances we would have your parents come in, but in your case you are it." And with that he opened the door and started walking.

I slowly stood staring at the open door. The way he said what he did before he left, was harsh. Didn't he just tell me he was on my side? That he was going to be there for me?

I started walking towards the Principals office, pausing at the door and taking in the different voices.

"Where are the girl's parents?" Mr DeWitt asked looking around the room, his eyes landing on me in the door way.

"Miss McCloud is an emancipated minor Mr DeWitt. Her mother passed away a couple of months ago and her father has been out of the picture since she was a baby."

"I see,"

I squeezed my eyes shut and rung my hands, trying to keep the tears at bay and my urge to comment. I mean what the hell did 'I see' mean?

"Lou, please come in and take a seat." Mr Smith pulled a chair out for me. I quickly sat in it hoping that it would swallow me whole.

"Miss McCloud did my son rape you?"

I looked up at him and shook my head no.

"Did he touch you inappropriately?"

I looked at Tyler, cringing.

"Dad I told you what happened…"

"Yes but you were also intoxicated."

"Yes," I whispered.

"Instead of making Lou talk about this, she and I met before coming in here, I recorded the conversation. Now with your permission Lou, I could play the recording so you don't have to keep repeating what happened."

"But then everyone here will know…"

"That's the point."

I looked around the room. There was the Principal Mr Harris, the counsellor Mr Smith, Tyler, and his father. I really didn't feel comfortable with this.

"I just want to go home." I looked to Mr Smith. "I don't want to do this."

"You should have thought about that before you made a complaint little girl."

"But I didn't."

"Then who made the complaint?" Tyler's father questioned, "I mean I was on the understanding that my son was facing expulsion because of a complaint."

"Mrs Downs has made the complaint after the incident was made aware to her."

"Did this even happen on School grounds?"

"No it did not."

"So why am I here? This little slut comes in on a Monday morning yelling rape and you all jump on her bandwagon?'

"DAD."

"I didn't …." I was horrified what was happening here.

"I would like to remind you that you are an adult here Mr DeWitt I am pretty sure that you were here when it was announced that it wasn't Miss McCloud who alerted us to this issue. In fact I could actually go as far as saying that Tyler informed Mrs Downs about Friday night's altercation."

"Even so, I feel that you are going beyond your pay grade and discussing expulsion. I will be getting my lawyer to come and speak with your board of…"

"I never threated expulsion. I merely mentioned that we could have grounds to consider it."

"Well then it seems to me that the issue is in the schools hands. I will have my lawyer call you by the end of the school day for and update as to what you have decided to do about this matter."

"We would ask that Tyler have the remainder of the day at home. The scene this morning was very disruptive and a few students are upset by what has occurred here."

"I don't see that as a problem as long as this…girl is given the same request."

"We will be suggesting the same for Miss McCloud as well."

"Tyler, grab your things."

My stomach was turning and my throat was tight. I could feel something inside of me building and I was scared, because I knew I was going to lose it and I really didn't want anyone in this room or this school for that matter to see that.

"Lou go grab your bag and wait for me by the main doors. I'll be with you in a moment or two."

I couldn't speak. I just did as I was told.

I was thankful that there didn't seem to be many students in the halls.

"Lou?" My head whipped up at the sound of Ike's voice.

I saw Ike coming towards me. I didn't even think I just saw him and I ran to him. He opened his arms to me just as I got to him.

"Lou, what's wrong?" He asked, but I just sobbed into his chest. I wanted him to hold me tighter, but there was no way I could ask him for that. This would have to be enough.

"Lou do you have all your things?" Mr Smith was behind me, and obviously he was ready to take me home so I couldn't talk to Ike.

I pulled away from Ike, "I have to go."

"Lou what happened?" Ike asked at the same time. I could see his eyes taking in the bruises on my face.

"I'm being sent home for the rest of the day?" I looked to Mr Smith to check I had that right. He gave me a slight nod, "I will talk to you tomorrow."

I turned on my heel and followed Mr Smith out of the school.

"Lou," Ike shouted after me. I stopped and turned to look at him. "I will see you after I finish School."

I couldn't help the genuine smile at hearing that. Ike truly was becoming a friend.

"I'd like that." I smiled and gave him a small wave before continuing to follow Mr Smith. But then I remembered, "Ike I can't. I have work." I told him sadly.

"I'll think of something." He told me, before I turned back around to follow Mr Smith.

On the way to his car we didn't talk, I actually didn't know what to say.

"I think there are some others that want to talk with you too Lou."

I looked up to see Jed, Kid, Cody and Jimmy all standing next to a white car. I looked back up to Mr Smith. "I'll give you two minutes," he told me standing where he stopped and turning his back to the boys.

I wasn't sure I wanted to talk to them. After a week of not being acknowledged by them at all, I felt like I really didn't owe this conversation to them.

But being the fool that I am I walked over to the car, making sure to keep my distance.

"You're being sent home?" Jed asked,

"Yes. Just for the day"

"Tyler was sent home too." Cody told me, but of course I already knew that.

"Was he?"

"What happened between the two of you?"

"The two of who?"

"You and Tyler"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really, you want to play those games?"

"That's the thing Kid I haven't been playing any games. I told you where I was and what had happened and still I get nothing but the cold shoulder from all of you. So forgive me if I don't want you knowing anything about me or what is going on in my world. Because I can tell you I have stopped caring about yours."

"Excuse me gentlemen, its time you all headed back onto school grounds and I need to take Lou home."

Sitting in his car, my hands were shaking in my lap so I placed them under my legs and stared out the window.

I still had the strangest feeling in my gut. I couldn't begin to even explain it, but it made me nervous, anxious and scared. I felt like there was no way I could talk, and I really didn't want to talk to Mr Smith right now.

I chanced a look at him.

He let me down today.

I think.

I mean he was my counsellor, he was meant to be there for me. He even said that he was on my side.

The problem is, I didn't feel like he was there for me at all. He actually made me feel worse about the situation.

I wouldn't have said anything to anyone. I wouldn't have pressed charges, made a complaint and I would have never gone anywhere near Tyler ever again.

"Lou can you tell me how you thought things went down in the meeting."

"Honestly Mr Smith I feel like I could cry for a week." I told him truthfully. "I feel ashamed, I feel let down and I feel alone." I started to cry quietly and kept my eyes out the window. "No one cared to ask if I was hurt, all they asked if I had been raped. No I hadn't, but he still hurt me. He still put his hands on me and it hurt. No one asked if I needed a doctor, no one cared that I was surrounded in a small room with men, and you asked me if you could play that tape. You didn't even ask if you could tape me, you just told me that you were. I had no one in my corner. I had no one caring about me. I don't even know if this is allowed. I mean can you just send me home? I haven't done anything wrong."

I was full on crying now. "I have no one. I couldn't even ring someone. A mum, someone who's a girl, I don't have that. And I really want that more than anything in this world. I want my mum." I continued to wail as my mind thought everything over.

"The pain is unbearable. I can't ever get her back. I can never have her by myside, protecting me ever again."

"Loula…"

"Just don't. Please just don't."

I asked him to drop me at the entrance of the park, but that was all I said to him. That was all I wanted to say to him.

As soon as I stepped inside the safety of my trailer I ran to my bathroom to empty my stomach, before crashing on my bed and crying myself to sleep.

I didn't know if I could do this.

Not by myself.

.

.

I ended up taking the week off. I knew that I would pay for that, but at the time I just couldn't find it in myself to care.

I started my new job on Monday night, to say Charlotte was shocked at the bruises on my face, was an understatement. But she didn't ask questions, and I didn't give her any answers.

Ike came around on Tuesday and Wednesday and bought with him notes from the classes I missed that he was in. He also gave me a drive to work on Wednesday which I was grateful for.

When Ike asked me what had happened, I just gave him the bare minimum. I wanted to tell him about what happened, but I didn't know where to start so I just gave him little bits which I know frustrated him, but I couldn't afford to lose him too.

I felt like if I told him he would take it upon himself to help me in some way. And I didn't want him to have that responsibility on his shoulders. So I acted if it was really not a big deal and that Buck had already taken care of what needed to be taken care of.

Of course Ike being Ike knew it was all bullshit, but he played along all the same.

By the time it was Sunday again I was anxious, as I had to go back to School and face everyone and everything.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own TYR

.

.

Rated M

.

.

Walking back onto the school grounds was bitter sweet. I didn't want to be here and looked at by strangers who knew me and what had happened, while I had no idea who they were. Yet I was happy that I was going to see Ike and dare I say it, I was also happy that to be back in a few of my classes too.

As I walked into the main building, I first noticed loud cheering before I noticed the small crowd, and Kids voice echoing through the halls.

Confused as to what was going on, I looked around trying to find Ike. It didn't take me long as he was hanging far enough back from the rest of the crowd that he would never be associated with being involved with whatever was happening.

"What's happening there?" I came up behind Ike and indicated to the small crowd of people. I couldn't see what they were all watching but from everyone's faces they looked apprehensive.

"Just the jocks of the school fighting for top jock." Ike turned to me with a big grin on his face. "Welcome back."

I scoffed and shook my head. "What does that even mean? You know fighting to be top Jock."

"The basketball team and the football team have this ongoing feud." He sighed, "It makes me laugh."

"Explain." I tell him.

"Well every football season, every basketball season they get everyone rallied together, support the school, be proud of our school, yet they can't even support each other, makes no sense to me."

"So what is the actual fight about? I mean your right they all want the same thing for the school, so why this?"

"Kid and Frankie." He rolls his eyes at me, and I can't help but smile at him. Ike is truly one of my favourite people. "Apparently Frankie wanted to be on the football team. But there wasn't room for him and Kid. Coach made the decision to go with Kid."

"I have no idea when it comes to sports or coaches but if he had to make the decision then why isn't this Frankie angry with the coach?" Seems logical to me.

"Because Frankie says that Kid's father bought his position on the team."

I nodded. That sounds like something Teaspoon would do. "And I'm guessing Frankie's father isn't exactly in the same financial position as Kid's to do that?" I looked back up at this Frankie wondering why I hadn't met him yet. He looked like every other jock, though he towered over the rest with his long legs.

"Not even in the same ball park." Ike turned and looked down at me. "Now it's a competition over everything. Girls, school, cars, you name it."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Are you worried about what Tyler tried to do, someone else would try it too?"

"I don't think they would. I mean I was so shocked that Tyler would go through me to get to them in the first place. It's not like we're close any more."

"I wish I knew too." Ike's eyes stayed on me for a moment or two. I even looked away, before looking back to see he was still staring.

"What?"

"I have something to tell you. And I'm hoping it won't come between our friendship."

"Ok?" I already didn't like the sound of it. If I lost Ike I would be alone here too.

"Emily and I are … you know…together."

I couldn't help but smile at that. I was beyond happy for the both of them. Until I remember her attitude towards me. But this wasn't about me.

"Ike that's great. Really it is."

"Really?"

"Of course silly." I playfully punched his arm.

"I didn't think you would be this happy."

"I have no idea what I may have done to upset Emily, but I swear to you Ike I am happy for the both of you and I promise I will make things right between her and I."

Ike didn't say anything. He just stood there grinning like a fool. If I had to guess I would say that this was his first relationship. But there was no way I was going to ask him if my assumptions were true.

"Well since it seems everyone is here that means there must be no one in the cafeteria." Ike adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "See you in Bio,"

"Yeah, see ya." I smiled and waved awkwardly, wondering why he was going to go to the cafeteria so early in the morning.

I turned on my heel and started for my first class. I needed to see the teacher and get all the work I had missed being absent last week.

"Lou," Tyler's voice startled me. I looked in his direction but kept my eyes on his shoes. "I'm really sorry Lou. I truly am."

I saw that his feet were taking a step forward, so I took one back.

"Are you ok? I mean, are you still hurt?"

I could register the sadness in his voice, but I couldn't trust it. I couldn't trust him.

"Move on Tyler," Cody stepped in front of me.

"I was only talking to her," Tyler's voice had gone defensive.

"I don't hear her talking back, so take the hint and fuck off." Even I cringed at the hostile tone in Cody's voice.

I decided I wasn't going to stand here and be a reason for these two to have a go at each other so I walked away and left them to it.

As the day went on I truly realised how much I had missed school, but it wasn't because of the school work, it was because I was around people all day.

I had missed that.

Shit.

Was I really that lonely?

Having a free period I decided I would spend it in the library and catch up on some of the work the teachers had passed onto me this morning. Especially when some reminded me I was going to be away for two days next week with the camp we were going on for gym.

As I made my way to the library I noticed Dorthia and Tyler talking just outside one of the side exits. I quickly recall seeing the two of them a couple of weeks ago also. I frowned wondering, well more like speculating what they were talking about.

Tyler seemed pissed off. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were pressed tight as he listened to whatever Dorthia was ranting on about.

A very small part of me was telling me she was up to no good, and it made me wonder if she had anything to do with him doing what he did last week.

No.

How could she? It wasn't like she got him drunk, told him to drive over to my place and attack me. I honestly don't think he came around to hurt me intentionally. I think something just snapped once he got there.

"So you're the new girl."

I squealed and jumped, really not expecting anyone to come up to me. I frowned when I noticed Dorthia and Tyler were now gone.

When did that happen?

I turned and looked up at the voice and saw it was the basketball guy from this morning. Frankie, I think Ike called him.

"You know, I've heard a thing or two about you." He smiled down at me.

"I could imagine."

"So is it true?"

I looked straight at him knowing damn well he was playing me but I couldn't help but bite. Of course I wanted to know what he'd heard, anyone would, wouldn't they?

"Is what true?"

He smiled brightly at me thinking he had won, and he had, but it was only to see what it was he'd heard.

"You use to date Kid Hunter." His smile grew in size and I actually couldn't tell if he was being serious or if he truly was told that.

"Seriously, that was what you had been told?" I laughed, "Man is someone playing you." I laughed and started to walk away but a hand caught my elbow and pulled me back.

I looked up at Frankie trying to get a read on him but his face was like stone, he gave nothing away. "I don't like it when I'm made to look like a fool."

"And I don't like to be talked about behind my back." I snatched my arm back. "Look who ever told you what they did, obviously wanted to cause some sort of problem. I have no idea why telling you that would cause and issue."

"I do," his smirk was back. "They told me because they wanted me to get in your pants and go somewhere Kid hasn't been."

I gathered my books in one quick swoop and walked away instantly, but at the same time I was looking around me to see if I could see Tyler. What Frankie had just said was too much of a coincidence for him not to be involved with this.

"Hey what did I say?" Frankie raced back up to me and caught my elbow once again.

I flung around and whacked him with my right arm. "Don't touch me." I seethed.

"Hey, I'm sorry." He held his hands up in surrender, "Just tell me what I said that upset you."

"You didn't have to say anything, just you being interested is enough to send me running." I covered my mouth embarrassed that I had said that. It made me sound conceited. I had no idea if he was interested in me that way. I was only going by what he said.

I could feel myself blush with embarrassment.

In that same instant I saw something change on Frankie's face. He looked intrigued. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Beautiful," he began to raise his hand to my cheek, but I flinched away from it. Memories of Tyler still fresh in my mind. Hadn't I only just asked him not to touch me?

"I also heard about that too." He said angrily. "Is it true what Tyler tried to do?"

"Does it matter? I mean aren't you here trying to do exactly the same thing?" I turned as quick as I could, planning to get away from him as fast as possible.

"HEY!" he yelled. I stopped and turned back to stare at him. "I like the girls I'm with to be responsive and into it as much as I am. I would never," he leaned in closer, "Never take someone against their will."

I swallowed hard, feeling completely exposed.

"Now I can tell from your reaction, _**that**_ , rumour was true." He let go of my arm and straightened himself up. "Out of the two things I was told today, that was the one I hoped they lied about."

"Why? What do you care?" My voice was hoarse and I suddenly found it hard to swallow.

Frankie seemed to study me for a minute. I wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for but it scared me.

No one other than my mum, and maybe Buck, had really looked at me. I guess it didn't help that they were the only two I had been around for two years.

"You don't seem to have too many people in your corner. I only ever see you talking to that little dweeb, Ivan or Ian, whatever the hell his name is."

"Ike," I whispered, "And he's not a dweeb, as you so eloquently put it." I snapped. Ike was more human than anyone else in this school. It isn't fare the way the "In kids" see him.

"Sorry. I'm just saying surely another friend wouldn't hurt."

My god was he really that dense? Of course another friendship could hurt. It could hurt me.

I wasn't stupid. I know that there is no way Frankie suddenly becomes interested in wanting to become my friend the same day he finds out crap information about Kid and me. He didn't know it yet but he was doing exactly the same thing Tyler did.

I don't know for sure if he would go as far as Tyler or god forbid even further. But what I did know was that he would hurt me in some way even if it was unintentionally.

I walked away from him, not getting a good feel what so ever. Was this really how school was?

As I walked outside my eyes soon found Emily sitting under one of the trees on the grass embankment by herself. Thinking this was a great opportunity I walked over to join her.

"Hi Emily," I sat down on the grass next to her. She didn't even bother lifting her head from her book, or acknowledge me in any way. "Can we please talk? Ike is my friend, and he's your boyfriend, we really need to try and get a long if only for his sake."

"I don't think we do."

"I would love to hang out with the both of you at some stage, and I would love to do that without any awkwardness."

"I'm guessing if I asked you just to stay away from Ike, you wouldn't do that."

"If I'm somehow causing trouble between the two of you I would definitely consider it. But I would ask that you tell me what I've done to upset you so much."

"I can't compete with you."

"No one is asking for you to compete with me. What makes you say that?"

"Ike really likes you,"

"I really like him to Emily, but I can assure you that it is not in a romantic kind of a way."

"It's just hard because you look like that," she used her hand and gestured up and down my body like it made sense to me. "Boys can't be friends with girls who look like you without wanting more."

"That's ridiculous." Her comment actually pissed me off, "I suggest next time you see him and I in the same room he is not looking at me any different than he does the other girls or boys for that matter."

I grabbed my things and stormed off. What the hell was with her? The way I looked?

Today I was wearing jeans, yes they were tight, but they weren't ripped and showing my ass cheeks like some of the other girls. I wasn't wearing a skirt that barely covered everything like half the girls in the school, so I really didn't get what she meant.

What she did manage to do was put me in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

.

.

Monday soon came to an end, slipped into Wednesday and skidded to a halt on Friday. It had been a long tough week where I just seemed to go through the motions of everyday life without trying to be noticed and stepping on anyone's toes.

Buck and I had managed to do our shopping and laundry last night which was great because it meant my weekend would be free.

As I headed off to school I noticed that the manager of the park walking towards the empty trailer next to me. He had with him a man and a woman. Both dressed in black leather and covered in tattoos.

I watched as the woman walked around the trailer pointing several things out to both the men, who seemed to agree with whatever she was telling them.

I found myself smiling at her. She was actually very beautiful. Her blonde hair shined even though the day was dreary. She was definitely a lot older than I was, but she was also still young. If I had to guess I would say she was in her late thirties.

The man however was definitely older than her. His hair was also long and fair but it certainly didn't look as clean or as well kept as hers.

"Hi," The woman yelled out, busting me for staring at them.

Embarrassed about being caught staring I waved and quickly walked down the gravel drive way.

It wasn't until I stepped foot onto the school grounds that I remembered what I was doing today.

Field trip.

For gym today we were going orienteering. Camp was coming up next week, shit I better let Charlotte know I wasn't going to be at work on Monday. The teacher said he wanted us to have some idea on how to use a compass before we get up the mountain.

Our class and another got onto a bus to travel not far from where I lived actually. Well it was a huge reserve that backed onto the same mountain that the trailer park backed onto.

I sat down on the grass where the teacher was waiting. Emily was close by, but not close enough that I felt like I should start a conversation. I was still a bit upset with her, and I was positive she hated me, but I hadn't shared that with Ike.

I could care less who liked me and who didn't, but with Emily I really wanted her to like me.

"Lou, Jimmy, Frankie and Emily, you guys are in the next group. Grab a pack and start in the north direction." Mr Thompson pointed to a number of red bags piled up beside the bus, while I looked around for Frankie. When the hell did he become part of our class?

Emily raced up and got our pack with compass, map, pens and our works sheet in it. I on the other hand was stressing about spending the next hour in a small group with not only Emily and Jimmy but also Frankie.

For some reason I had the feeling that I was being punished. But I had no idea why or by whom.

But instead of over thinking things I walked over to Emily and helped her get what we needed organised, much to her distaste.

"I'll hold the map if you like." I held out my hand towards Emily, "I'm no good at reading a compass. I'll leave that to you." I tried to smile, but I'm not sure it came out right.

"You need to be focused." Emily told me seriously shoving the map in my hand. She looked behind me at the two boys who were yet to do anything, "Are you planning on joining in?" She snapped, obviously not caring who they were. "If so get moving, we're going."

She started north towards a small pond. I followed close behind trying to look for the pond on the map. I turned the map up, and around and then back again, I was about to ask if we had the right one, as I couldn't see a pond on the one in my hands, but the map was quickly ripped out of my hands.

"Hey," I yelled, trying to snatch the map back.

"We're going to be here all day by the way you read a map." Jimmy snapped.

"No need to be rude." I snapped back at him as I followed. "Kid and Jed aren't here so you shouldn't feel like you have to treat me like shit to."

Jimmy stopped dead in his tracks and turned his stormy eyes towards me. He was about to say something but looked past my head, "Who the fuck invited you to listen in?" I turned to see Frankie not far behind me. By the look on his face he was happy to be in this situation.

"Like she said, Kid ain't here, so no need to be a dick."

"I didn't…" I began but was soon cut off.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Jimmy hissed.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Frankie smiled as he walked passed Jimmy and I and joined up with Emily.

"Look at you making friends where ever you go." I smiled as I too walked back towards Emily, snatching the map back as I pushed past Jimmy.

"I don't need friends like him," Jimmy grumbled as he followed closely behind me, "The guys a loser. He's jealous…"

"Let me stop you there. The guy is pissed off because of Kid. Just like Tyler was for Kid taking his girl."

"What do you know about that?"

"I know too much about that." I informed him, "I just hope it doesn't bite me on the ass like Tyler did." I cringed because that came out all wrong.

"Are you blaming what Tyler did to you on Kid? That's a bit farfetched is it not?"

"Look I'm not blind Jimmy. I know what I know and I know what I saw and I definitely know what Tyler said to me." I stopped and looked back at him, "And some people can't fight what is in their DNA." I said sadly.

"Look at you turning someone else's misfortunes into your own pity party."

"What the hell do you mean by that? I wasn't doing …"

"Yes you were. Who cares what Kid did with some girl, who has no boyfriend, oh that's right you do. You are thinking that Kid is just like his father. You are thinking about what Teaspoon supposedly did to your mother, when really the two have nothing to do with the other."

"Really, because I see a boy who is destined to follow in his Father's footsteps, I mean isn't that exactly what he's being groomed for any way? Oh, hang on, no that's Jed, Kid gets his Uncles footsteps to fall in line behind."

I knew I had probably aired too much out in the open, but when I actually registered the look on Jimmy's face I realised his life wasn't much different.

"Sorry Jimmy…I didn't..."

"No you didn't. I suggest you keep your shut." I stopped short, while Jimmy stormed his way up to Emily ripping something out of her hands and started arguing with her.

"Who are you?" Frankie smiled brightly down at me.

"Obviously someone you shouldn't want to know." I snapped back, heading over to join Emily to see if she was ok.

Fifty minutes later and we were done. It had been nearly an hour of silence and nearly an hour of reflection on my part.

I did feel bad for making Kid and Jed's futures sound like shit, because I learnt that Jimmy and maybe Cody were all under the same pressure also. I could only guess that their futures seemed doomed, but I never really looked at it in the other respect that maybe the boys all wanted that for themselves. I was stupid to assume that they didn't.

I only hoped that they knew that there was a different choice for them.

"Your group is second back," The teacher announced as Emily handed of her card that held the symbols we had found at every check point. "Go wash up and have yourself some lunch while we wait for the rest of the groups."

"Have lunch with me." Frankie shoulder nudged me, making me lose my balance slightly. I couldn't help but grab onto him in fear I was going to fall flat on my ass.

"Wow girl, you work fast. Just met me, and you can't keep them hands to yourself." He smiled as he righted me.

"Oh please it was you who made the first move." I smiled back. I was actually shocked that a comment like that had come to me so carefree and easy.

Frankie's own smile grew and he nodded his head at me, "Well since we're on the same page should we find a room?" he winked, to which I laughed.

"Ah Mr James, there will be none of that talk." The teacher reprimanded.

Frankie just laughed and pulled me over to the bus to collect our bags. "Let's sit over there, away from listening ears." He gave a pointed look towards Jimmy.

"Why so no one can hear me scream," I joked as I moved my eyes away from Jimmy.

"Oh so you're a screamer, I'll keep that in mind."

"Just lead the way," I pushed him towards the direction of the tree.

Opening my bag I pulled out a small apple and a banana, before placing the apple in my lap and peeling back the banana.

As I went to take a big bite from it, my eye met Frankie's amused ones, so I made my bite smaller and looked away.

"I have never wanted to be a piece of fruit until right in this moment." He groaned.

"Stop being a pig, and eat your own lunch."

Conversation seemed to flow easily and I found myself laughing with Frankie. Of course I still had this unsettling feeling in my gut that he wasn't on the up, but then I would curse myself for being silly.

He had said a few things the day we met that caused alarm bells ringing, but I couldn't help but wonder if it was just that sort of person.

It seemed like Frankie didn't have a brain to mouth filter, at all. And so when he says something you don't know if he meant to say it or if that was exactly how he feels.

.

.

Later that afternoon I was at work racing through everything.

This was my second week and I had somewhat established a cleaning routine. But I could never predict who would still be in their office, so it would upset everything if I was ready to clean a particular office to be told to come back.

Luckily it only seemed to be the one man who would do this every other night, so tonight I have changed my routine to place his office last.

As I was coming from the staff bathroom, I cringed when I realised that Mr Wicks was walking my way.

"Lou isn't it?" Mr Wicks asked as I walked past him with my cleaning bucket.

"Yes, that's right."

"I have to tell you sweetheart you are doing a fantastic job. I have noticed a difference since you have arrived." He smiled down at me. "Oh, here let me get that." His hand reached out towards my face. Out of instinct I leant back afraid of what he was going to do. Mr Wicks seeing this explained his actions. "You have a bit of hair," He placed the hair that had come lose behind my ear. As he pulled his hand away he let the back of his hand touch my cheek.

My stomach coiled as I took a large step back.

That was not ok.

"Well goodnight Lou." Mr Wicks winked as he stepped past me.

My body shook in repulsion. There was something about him I didn't like.

I was thankful when I saw Charlotte still working away at her desk. Not only did the words, 'safety in numbers' ring through my mind. But I also had to remind her that I was going to be here on Monday as I would be on the school camp.

I was getting back to school on the Wednesday so I should be able to make it that night.

Luckily for me she was fine with that, so after I finished vacuuming and washing the floors I left for home.

I was excited that Ike was coming over tomorrow. It meant that I would actually have someone to talk too. It was getting to the point that catching up in school was no longer something I stressed about. It just meant that Ike and I could hang out without having me seem desperate for a friend.

.

.

Ike was dropped off just after lunch on Saturday. I heard the car so I went out to meet his mum, but she was already pulling back out by the time I made outside.

"Hi Ike," I waved.

"Sorry I'm late. Mum needed the car, so I had to wait around for her."

"That's alright. You're here now." I smiled. "Come in." I ushered him towards the trailer, "Though I must warn you, it's not much." Ike just nodded as his eyes seemed to take it all in.

"Wow," he whistles as his head slowly turns from the left to the right, his eyes scanning the inside of my trailer. "You don't even have a T.V."

"You're right. I don't."

"You have no phone. No computer. No T.V and from what I can tell no radio." Shit when he put it like that. "How do you even know what's going on in the world?"

I smiled and pointed to the small pile of newspapers beside the sofa.

"I didn't even know they still made those things." Ike smiled and flicked me a wink. He was teasing me and I actually dint mind it. I liked it.

"Well now you know. You should put down all your screens once in a while and look at read one of them."

"When would I have time for that?"

"You will have plenty of time when you're not looking at that." I pointed to his lap top that he had bought with him.

"It's what I can do with this that will help you hand in the perfect English paper." His grin was huge, and I loved it.

I grabbed us some water, before we spread our work out in front of us.

"Can I ask you about Emily?"

"You can, as long as you don't get offended if I don't answer you."

"Fair enough." I told him honestly, I wanted to tell him what she had said to me, but I wouldn't come between them like that. I just wanted to see what he thought. "I just want to know what you think I can do to get her to like me."

"She likes you."

I scoffed at that, "Sure she does." I rolled my eyes.

"She does Lou. You just don't understand her like I do." He threw his pen on top of his books. "She has a hard home life." Again I scoffed. Not to be bitchy, but she's not the only one. "She does. Of course it's not like yours, or anyone else for that matter, but that's the whole point. Her situation is different so we can't judge nor can we say she has to act a certain way."

Ike sighed as he looked around the trailer. "I think she's just upset because you're new. You're a change in her routine, and she clings to her routines to get her through the day. I know she does like you, she's just trying to figure how you will fit into her world without causing problems with what she's use to. Please just give her time."

"You love her." I stated. I mean he seemed to have a pretty good grasp on Emily. No one pays that much attention without have some sort of emotional tie.

"Just do your paper." He smirked, picking up his pen again.

I jumped when the shrill sound of Ike's phone went off, indicating he had a message. "Shit, that's my mum. She's pissed." Ike quickly started to gather up all of his books that covered my floor. "My dad is coming to get me. I didn't realise how late it had gotten." He looked over at me seeing that I was just staring at him. "What?" he asked.

I looked outside to see it was well and truly dark out. When did that happen? "I hope I haven't gotten you into trouble." I told him truthfully. I mean what if his parents didn't let him come over again. Or told him he wasn't allowed to tutor me anymore? I don't know if I could handle that.

"No. I mean I probably will be but not as bad as you seem to think. They are going out tonight and I swore I would call before dark. I just forgot. It really isn't a big deal."

"Ok. Good." I helped him pack things away. "Don't forget I'm going on that damn camp on Monday."

"I did forget. Don't worry about classes, I'll make sure I gather anything you missed or need."

I wanted to tell him I wasn't worried about missing the classes, in fact I was hoping he would say he missed me.

"Thanks," I muttered instead.

Once his Dad picked him up I tidied up and went to bed.

I was having my own pity party, when kids my age were probably all out at a real party. I needed to go to bed and wake up tomorrow with a more positive attitude.

.

.

The following day I walked over to Bucks hoping that he would have some gear I could borrow. It was going to be cold and I knew that I needed to get the gear on the list the Teacher had given me, but there was no way I could afford some of it.

Not even bothering to knock I pulled open Buck's door and let myself in. My eyes were still reading over my list, when I should have been looking where I was going and what I was walking into.

"Buck can I please borrow a sleeping bag?" I should have knocked. I was so use to just letting myself in, but I knew he was seeing someone, so I should have known better.

I should have knocked.

"Jesus Lou." Buck hissed as he raced to pull his pants back up, and cover the girl under him.

I quickly turned back around and started running back towards my trailer muttering how sorry I was under my breath.

The sound of a motorbike coming up the gravel drive way, reminded me of the guy I saw checking out the caravan just across from me.

I quickly turned my head in its direction to see if I was right. Of course he was wearing dark shades and a helmet, so I couldn't be sure.

I could see a pair of arms wrapped around his middle but the person behind him was hidden, which made me think he had a girl on the back. And once I saw the long blonde hair resting along her back I knew it was the same couple I had seen the other day.

They were being followed by another three bikes and a pickup truck with a load of things on the back.

So I was getting new neighbours.

I noticed that they were all wearing black leather jackets and had a big patch on the back. I couldn't make out what it said, but instantly I thought motorbike gang.

I sighed and headed back to my spot. I would have to ask Buck about some camping gear tomorrow.

I straightened my planter box and placed my outdoor chair under the awning before heading up the steps.

The sound of car doors, or rather truck doors had me itching to look that way, but I didn't.

I didn't want to be known as the nosey neighbour; actually I didn't want to be known at all. So I headed inside and locked the door behind me.

I picked up the list of gear I needed for camp. I think I have left it a little too late in getting everything that I need. But I hoped that once Buck was free he'd be able to help me make up what I didn't have.

We were heading up to the mountains so I knew that I would need warm clothes. Problem was I didn't have much, and I really didn't have any money to spare to get any either.

Should I ring in and say I was sick? I pondered that for a moment and as much as I wanted to go camping, deep down I just knew it wasn't plausible.

I just decided I would pack nearly every piece of clothing I had. If it got cold I would just keep adding layers.

"Lou," Buck called out.

I couldn't stop the excitement that bubbled up inside of me. I didn't think he would be over this quick, and I couldn't wait to give him shit about what I had just walked in on.

I met him at the door, to see his eyes were fixed on the new tenants.

"New neighbours," I looked over in their direction to see a group of men all sitting around a table outside drinking and playing cards.

"I see." Buck muttered, and then wiggled the chain on my door. He also gave it a few strong pulls as if testing the strength of it.

"You keep this thing locked even when you're inside. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Dad." I smirked to which he smirked back.

"I'm serious Lou. I don't know who they are, but I know of the club they ride with." Oh so they were a motorbike gang.

"Buck, stop worrying so much." I said seriously. I could see his mind was working overtime and there was just no need for it. "They haven't done anything to make me think that they are trouble, so give them the benefit of the doubt until they do."

"When did you suddenly become the older and wiser one out of the two of us?"

"I just have so much drama going on in every other aspect of my life. I really don't need to go looking for it here to. It's exhausting."

"You're right. But any sign of drama you come to me straight away. I don't like that your spot is next to theirs and that you're both tucked away down the back."

"Like I said don't worry about things that haven't even happened. Instead why don't you tell me about the girl who was…well you know where she was." I sniggered.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to bring that up."

"Trust me I didn't want to bring it up, but I can't pretend I didn't see that."

"Yes well, if you had knocked I may have been able to warn you."

I scoffed out loud, "Doubt it, she was pretty vocal." I laughed.

"Watch it," he warned warmly. "You might be seeing more of her around here,"

"She moving in?" I asked kind of shocked.

"Shit no, I don't move that fast. But I do like her and I want to see more of her."

"That's sweet." I smiled, "Maybe I could meet her properly then."

"You will. But in the meantime grab your coat you're coming with me."

"Where are we going?"

"You're going camping, I'm guessing it's for school," I nodded, still not sure where this was heading. "Well you'll need a few things. So let's go."

"I can't…"

"I didn't say it was up for discussion. I'm going hunting next month so I need to get some stuff anyway. You will just try it all out for me first." I studied him for a second or two and I couldn't tell if he was lying. Though I did know Buck didn't beat around the bush, if he says he was going hunting next month then I know he would.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own TYR

.

.

I really want to thank those who have left me a review and PM me. I appreciate reading it all. I'm sorry if I haven't responded but it's really a miracle that I get a few hours a week to sit at the computer at all. There have been so many questions and assumptions and also ideas given to me about how and where this story will go. I hate surprises so it kills me reading your questions and not being able give you any answers without ruining the plot. You will just have to wait and see.

Updating will come when I have some free time. The last few weeks have been spent moving house and a family trip away, so that is why you haven't heard from me. I can tell you now that a majority of the plot is written and so far it goes through to College years. It is just taking time to fill in the blanks and like I said I don't have much time to do that. I hope the odd long chapter here and there makes up for not posting as quick as you, or I like.

.

.

Rated M

.

.

Buck dropped me at school on the Monday morning, which I was really grateful for. He had bought a new sleeping bag, torch, gloves and hat. He also bought me a set of thermal long johns. I laughed because they looked ridiculous, but he was quick to tell me I wouldn't be laughing when I got up the mountain and realised how cold it was.

I really needed a jacket, but I couldn't ask him to buy me one when he had already bought so much. So after we got back from the shops, I pulled a box out that I had packed mums clothes in. I knew there was a jacket in there, and it would have to do.

"Thanks Buck."

"No worries Lou. See you in a couple of days."

"Hopefully." I cringed, while he laughed.

I pulled my big bag out of the back of Bucks truck.

"I hope that when I get back I get to meet that girl."

"We'll see." He winked.

I shut the door and gave him a wave before I dragged my bag up to the bus where Mr Thompson was waiting. "Thank you Miss McCloud." He ticked my name off of the roll.

I stepped back from the bus and watched as the rest of my class was dropped off by their parents. I could help but smile at some of the family dynamics. I could tell that a few mums wanted more than a wave good bye, and I had to actually place my hand over my mouth as one mum actually did manage to kiss her son goodbye, much to his disgust and embarrassment.

It was nice to watch. I knew that if my mum was here I wouldn't think twice about kissing her goodbye.

A loud rumbling caught my attention as a flash looking truck rolled up.

Instantly I knew it was Teaspoon and the boys.

I watched as Teaspoon grabbed the boys gear from the back of the truck while the two boys laughed and fooled around with their friends.

I narrowed my eyes as Teaspoon joined the rest of the parents. You could tell by the way the other adults looked at him and the way they changed their postures, that Teaspoon was very highly thought of and respected.

That pissed me off.

Did they know he was a cheater?

Did they have any idea what he did to my mother? A man like that shouldn't be held any higher than the rest of us.

"You don't seem to have much gear with you." Frankie stated as he came to stand beside me, catching me off guard.

"I have enough to get me through. It's only two nights." I reminded him. I mean how much more did I need to pack? I looked back at Teaspoon. I could feel myself starting to shake. I hated that he had this effect on me.

"It may be two nights, but it's freezing as fuck up there. You sure you have enough to keep you warm?" Frankie started to open my bag as if he was going to go through it.

My eyes quickly left Teaspoon as I slapped Frankie's hands away from the zipper. My underwear is in there. There is no way I wanted him to go through my things.

"Frankie!" I yelled a little louder then what I had wanted to. It seemed to make everyone else around me stop and stare. But not the one I was intending it for.

"Frankie." I hissed as I knelt down beside him. "Stop going through my things." I started pushing his hands out of the way of my bag, "I told you I had enough."

Frankie removed his hands and narrowed his eyes at me. "I don't think you have. You are going to freeze up there Lou. You don't have any warm gear at all."

"Can you please lower your voice?" I snapped zipping my bag back up. "Do you have any idea how expensive all that shit is?" I felt my face heat up on that admission. No I didn't flat out tell him I was broke, but I may as well have.

I saw the understanding in his eyes, before they seem to shift and focus on something behind me.

I quickly spun round to see what it was, and came face to face with Teaspoon.

"Is everything alright over here Lou?"

I couldn't believe he thought he had the right to ask me anything.

"Why would you fucking care now Teaspoon?" I seethed, grabbing my bag, ignoring the shocked gasp of the crowd that obviously heard me, and made my way to a different part of the parking lot.

I threw my bag to the ground and sat on it making sure I didn't look in the direction I had just come from.

I should have called in sick. I shouldn't be here.

Tears filled my eyes as the enormity of what this year was going to take out of me. What it had already taken out of me. I really didn't know if I was going to be able to stick it out. I was seriously thinking that I might have to drop out and get my GED later.

I couldn't keep up. I didn't have the money or the support to keep up.

But what would my mother think?

I know for a fact that she wouldn't want me feeling like this. I have been at school for just over a month and I feel nothing but shitty.

Twenty minutes later we were all filed on the bus and we were finally moving.

Jed and Kid were seated a few seats in front of me. Every now and then they both looked back, shooting me death glares. I knew they weren't happy with how I treated Teaspoon.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't ashamed of that little display either. I was just so mad seeing him so happy…god I can feel myself getting worked up again. I had to calm down.

"I really want to ask what that was between you and the golden boy's father, but I won't." Frankie sat himself in the seat next to me. "But I wouldn't mind if you wanted to tell me."

I shook my head and stared out the window trying to block everything out.

Every part of me was telling me to get off the bus.

.

.

Once the terrifying ride was over I nearly flew from the bus. I have never been so scared in a vehicle before. There should be no way a bus is allowed to travel up that narrow road.

What was left of the morning was spent putting up tents. It was then that I realised that Emily wasn't here. She was definitely in my gym class, so where was she?

I went over to the lists of who was sleeping where, and once I found my name I contemplated taking a dive off of the mountain.

I was in the same tent as Dorthia, Samantha and Rose. It looks like I was getting no sleep these next two nights. As there was no way I would sleep with those girls. Who knows what they would do to me while my eyes were closed.

In the afternoon we went for a huge hike. It started to rain heavily halfway back. I knew instantly I was in trouble, as I couldn't afford to get wet. I didn't have enough clothes to change into.

The wetter I became the slower I got. I was lagging behind and could see the rest of the class in front of me.

Mr Thompson kept trying to encourage me, but I just couldn't do it. I was freezing. By the time I got back to the camp site I didn't care if I had to put on the rest of my gear. I only wanted to be warm. I even planned in my head that I would say I was sick so I could snuggle in the sleeping bag Buck had bought.

Of course all that turned to shit when I arrive at my tent to find my bag and sleeping bag out in the rain.

I just about fell apart in that moment.

Everything in my bag was soaked.

I could feel the tears in my eyes spilling over my cheeks.

"Is she crying?" Dorthia laughed and her little friends laughed with her. "Oops was that your bag? We thought it was a spare so placed it out here to make room in the tent."

"What the hell is your problem?" I growled, "I …" I was going to continue until I saw the satisfaction she was getting from my reaction.

Instead I walked away from the tent and picked my soaking wet bag up and went and sat on a rock as the rain bucketed down on top of me.

I was already soaked, so what was the worst that could happen.

"Lou, what's wrong?" Cody asked as he stopped and crouched down in front of me. The worst that could happen was the strong winds that now howled around me, causing me to freeze.

"I'm freezing." My teeth started chattering, while I continued to rub my hands together trying to keep them warm. I looked up at him, trying to bite my lip so my teeth chattering didn't sound and look so bad. "Please Cody, I'm…" I couldn't get the rest out as I started to sob.

"Hell Lou," Cody quickly took his jacket off and went to start putting it around me. I could almost feel the warmth of it already, until his actions stalled.

"I've got this Williams. You can move along." Frankie leant down and scooped me up before sitting back down with me on his lap. A blanket was quickly wrapped around us, and his arms were then wrapped tight around me.

I couldn't disguise the small sigh that came from the relief I felt when the warmth of both his body and blanket enveloped around my frozen body.

"I said you can go now Williams." I didn't hear a response from Cody but then again I really didn't care. "What are you wearing under that sorry excuse for a jacket?" Frankie hissed in my ear.

"J-j-j-j-u-sssst mmmy sssssinggglet." I struggled to get the words out. "D-D-D-o-o-o-rthia put m-m-my bag in the r-r-rain."

"That fucking bitch. Everything you have is wet now?" I nodded, there was no point in trying to speak. Frankie's arms loosened from around me and started patting me down. I was to frozen to resist but wondered what the hell he thought he was doing.

"Your jeans are wet that you're wearing. How the hell are you meant to warm up?" I didn't have an answer for him and he wasn't waiting for one as he scooped me up again and started walking with me in his arms.

I could hear whispers and sniggers all around me, but once again I didn't care.

Before I knew how I ended up here, I realised we were in a tent.

Frankie's face was serious as he looked me over. "Do you trust me?" he asked in a no nonsense way.

I looked him in the eye wondering why he was asking me this here and now.

"You need to get your clothes off Lou and I need to know if you trust me to help you." I could feel my eyes go huge at what he had planned and from his smirk I'm guessing he sensed my utter horror of the whole situation.

"Your clothes are wet and you're losing lots of body heat. Survival 101 says its best to take your clothes off and lye close to someone."

What he says is right, I know it is, but I have to admit that having a boy especially this boy do that with me is a little scary.

But I nod, because I seriously can't feel my toes at the moment and I'm too damn cold to be stubborn or argumentative right now. Instead I start to un-zip my jacket and pull it off.

Frankie nods as he too starts to undress.

I struggle to get my jeans off as they seem stuck to me, so Frankie gives me a hand. I let him know my bra and panties are staying on. He just laughs and quickly slips into his sleeping bag, holding it open for me to slip in beside him.

Frankie nearly jumps from the sleeping bag when my cold skin comes in contact with his warm body. But I grip onto him like he is my life jacket. I hold onto him melting my body into his, trying to get as much heat around me as possible.

His arms engulf me, and I lay my head onto his chest, and tangling my legs around his. I'm not stupid. I know that how we are at the moment is very intimate. And I know I will be embarrassed in the morning, but for now I just don't care.

"Better?" he asks, and I just nod as my eyes drift shut.

I'm awoken by raised voices. I know I'm facing Frankie's chest and my back is exposed to the middle of the tent so I allow my eyes open knowing that whoever was in the tent wouldn't know I was awake. Frankie on the other hand seemed to know, because his grip tightened around me as he adjusted us both so I was definitely hidden from our guests.

"Frankie I'm sorry but I agree with Jed, this isn't right nor is it allowed. Boys and girls are meant to be in separate tents."

"I know that Sir, but she was freezing. Williams saw her, he can tell you. And this was the only way I could think of to warm her up."

"One of the other female students would have been better."

"They all hate her sir and it was some of them that placed her bag in the rain to begin with. It's their fault that all of her gear is wet."

"I would hate to think that was true son." Mr Thompson grumbled but then let out a huge sigh. "Under the circumstances I will allow you to stay like that." He cleared his throat, "But I will insist that someone is to be here with you at all times. So I will know if there is any funny business is going on."

"I'll do it." I knew that voice belonged to Kid. "I will make damn sure he keeps his greasy hands off of her."

Frankie's arms tightened even more so, and instead of feeling uncomfortable I found it a comfort.

"Thank you Mr Hunter. I think I will also be sleeping in this tent also." Mr Thompson told Kid sternly. "You are welcome to do so as well, but I can assure you that I will be keeping a close eye on them both. For now though I need to get everyone fed. I will be checking in with you so I am warning you Mr James…"

"I know, no funny business." Frankie laughed.

Once I knew everything was fine again and I wasn't going to be dragged from my warm haven I allowed my eyes to drift shut and once again I was asleep before I could even think about it.

.

.

I awoke sometime later to loud whispering.

I mean they were whispering, compared to their normal voices, but they were still loud enough to wake me.

"I swear if you even think of…"

"Of what Kid? I mean what do you care? From what I can tell she hates you and you hate her so why the concern now?"

"I don't hate her, and even if I did she is still better then scum like you."

"I'm scum?" Frankie laughed, without humour. "It was one of yours that put her in this situation." Frankie stressed. "Fucking Dorthia and her little tag a longs put all of Lou's gear out into the rain, everything she bought is soaking wet. So if anyone is scum, it's you and your crew."

"Dorthia is responsible for this?"

"The bitch hates Lou. Of course she's responsible." I could feel the tension in Frankie's body, "You have no idea how much that girl hates her." I could feel myself frowning. How does he know how much she hates me?

I didn't hear Kid at all, in fact I couldn't really hear anything other the sound of the wind howling around the tent and the gentle thump of Frankie's heartbeat.

It didn't take long for me to drift back off to sleep and I was surprised that when I awoke again it was light out.

Had I really slept for that long?

The first thing I noticed when I woke was how warm I was. The second was how close I was to Frankie.

Frankie's legs were intertwined with mine. His arms encased me tightly, securely while his face was buried in my hair.

I think I liked this.

Just as I thought this, the tent opened and Kid came in, his eyes on mine in an instant. A surge of excitement and anticipation jolted through me.

I wanted him to say something to me. I needed him to acknowledge me, even a simple good morning or a hi, would be enough.

"You look comfortable." He stated, and if I didn't know him better I would say he was peeved.

I watched as he moved over to his sleeping bag and started to pack it up before he lifted his bag and slammed it down on the ground.

I felt Frankie startle awake behind me.

"What's all that noise about?" Frankie's voice was husky and still sleepy when he heard Kid make his way back in the tent.

"Mr Thompson is packing everyone up. Two of the other tents leaked through the night, Lou isn't the only one who has soaked gear." Kid looked down, our eyes once again glued to the others, "That and it's still pouring with rain." He continued to hold my gaze and I could tell he wanted to say something, ask me something.

"You ok?" he finally asked. Why couldn't he ask me that before?

I just nodded my head at him not trusting what I would say if I opened my mouth.

Behind me, Frankie snuggled in and moaned. It wasn't a content moan, it was more forced, staged if I had to bet.

I suddenly felt trapped. And I needed out.

I will not let them use me for their sick games.

So without thinking, or maybe I completely forgot what I was, or rather what I wasn't wearing, I wiggled out of Frankie's hold and out from under the covers.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you." Kid roared in Frankie's direction. "You have been in there with him wearing that." His anger now towards me.

I looked down at my bra and panties. I was just happy they matched. I wasn't going to give Kid the satisfaction of knowing that his comment pissed me off. I didn't want to give him a reaction at all. So instead I just brushed it off.

"What? I thought I looked good."

"Trust me you do." I could hear the amusement in Frankie's voice behind me. Of course I chose to ignore the question of why Frankie was so happy that Kid was seeing this, or why he decided to moan like a fool as he wrapped his arms around me before. I think I didn't want to believe that I was being used again.

"Kid man, we're…" Jimmy sucked in a breath as he stepped foot inside the tent. His eyes took a second to look up and down my nearly naked body, before he cleared his throat and looked in another direction, but it didn't stop me from seeing him smirk before he did it. "Sorry." He muttered for my benefit, I think.

"Jimmy, Kid let's gooooo…." Cody popped his head inside the tent, unlike Jimmy he had no problem with staring at me. "Looking good Lou."

"Thanks Cody." I folded my arms across my chest and turned towards Frankie. "Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure can. Pack's over there." He pointed towards the back of the tent where a big blue bag was sitting. I walked over and started rummaging through it. I found a hoodie and slipped that on, it fell to my knees. "That suits you." Frankie laughed.

"Take it off." Kid snapped.

"What why?" I asked turning around to see Cody and Jimmy had now gone. I looked down at the hoodie, it looked fine to me. From what I could tell it had the school's basketball team logo on it.

"Yeah Kid why?" Frankie questioned.

"If you're playing some sort of game…" My head quickly swung to Frankie. It was funny how Kid voiced one of my main concerns. Did he know what really happened with Tyler?

"Why would I be playing a game?"

"You have her wearing your god damn jersey with your name plastered on the back as if staking some claim on her."

"Why do you care?"

"If I find out you aren't on the up, and you're using her like that fuck DeWitt…I swear James you will live to regret it." And with that said he stormed out of the tent.

"That was intense." Frankie moaned rolling on to his back. I on the other hand was standing there realising Kid did care.

Ha.

.

.

Needing some space between not only the boys but Frankie as well, I chose to sit up the front of the bus right behind Mr Thompson.

Once we were off the awful mountain road, I watched as the beautiful scenery whizzed past us on our way back to the school.

I let my mind go to all the work I had on this week. I have an English paper due in as well as work on Wednesday and Friday. I briefly wondered if Ike would want to come around this weekend. Though I wouldn't be surprised if he and Emily had plans of their own.

Emily.

I looked around the bus seeing she definitely wasn't here. Of course I knew she wasn't, but I checked anyway.

I wondered if she was alright. Ike had said she had some sort of issues when it comes to her home life, but surely camp was a chance for her to get away, have a break from whatever she had going on.

I then remembered that she wasn't allowed to be a part of the Health class baby weekend, and had to wonder if camp was something else she wasn't able to do.

Before I knew it we were back at school.

I didn't hang around, I had no one to hang around for. No one was coming to collect me or my gear so I just grabbed my bag and walked home.

I couldn't wait for a hot shower and some dry clothes.

I nearly cried at the sight of home when it was finally in front of me. I could almost feel the hot water cascading over my cold body.

That all went to shit when my new neighbour decided she was going to come and introduce herself.

"Hiya darlin'," The blonde from next door waved as she made her way over to me. "You look like death warmed…well actually no, you just look like shit. What the hell have you been doing?"

"Um, school camp." I looked at this woman sideways. I didn't even know her and here she was telling me I look like shit.

Of course the reality is, I do, and that is nothing compared to how I actually feel.

"Oh say no more. It's because of school camps that you will never catch me camping these days. This is about as rustic as I get." She pointed to her trailer. "The names Rachel. The big hairy bastard you see me with is my other half, Colt."

"I'm Lou."

"Lou?" I nodded my head. "Let me guess your Ma and Pa thought they were having a boy so kept the name Lou anyway when you popped out a girl."

"No. Well I don't think so." I told her, "My full name is Loulabelle, but I just go by Lou."

"Couldn't you have shortened it to Belle?"

"I like Lou," I said with a little more irritation than what I had hoped.

"I like Lou too." She smiled, "Though I'm thinking about calling you kitten. You have some tiny claws there sweetheart but you'll grow into them." I wanted to smile, I wanted to stand here and talk, but my body was going to pass out any minute. I really needed my hot shower.

"I need to get showered and warm."

"Say no more." She smiled, before walking away. "But Kitten, don't be a stranger. Something tells me that I'm going to love having you in my life."

I watched her walk away, confused to what just happened there.

Once inside I hobbled straight to the bathroom. I turned the water on, thinking how nice it would be to soak in a bath.

But I step foot in the shower and realise that even if I had a bath I would still be getting the same result.

Perfect satisfaction as the hot water scolds my frozen skin.

I stay in there a little longer than I should, before getting dressed into my Pj's, even though it is still light out, and heat up a can of tomato soup.

I take the soup to my room and place it beside the bed. I grab some school books and place them on the bed.

I was just about to slide into the covers when a knock at the door has my stalling and praying that I heard wrong.

Another knock lets me know that I hadn't.

Sighing, I stomp my way down to the door ready to tell who ever it is that now really isn't a good time.

But as I throw the door open I don't expect who is standing there.

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright. You took off as soon as we got back to school. I didn't have a chance to check on you then."

"I'm alright." I told him honestly, because I was. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure," he smirked.

He was just stepping in when I heard Rachel yell out, "Oh he's cute Kitten."

Frankie stopped and looked in her direction, "You're not so bad yourself," he winked.

"Just get inside." I told him waving to Rachel before I closed the door.

"She seems nice."

"You're only saying that because she said you're cute."

"Not true. I'm saying that because she seems to speak the truth."

"You're an idiot." I laughed.

"So this is your place?"

"Yes."

"It's great."

"Oh so you don't speak the truth."

"What? It is great. I mean it's yours and you have no olds that I can see, so I can imagine that's nice too."

"It's not. I wish I had my mother here." I told him sadly. "She died and now it's just me."

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Really that surprises me. I mean after all, the first time I met you, you mentioned that you'd heard a few things about me."

"I did. But the person who shared those things obviously didn't feel that they should share that."

"Who is this person? I should have a right to know don't you think?"

"I want to tell you, but I'm worried you'd read too much into it."

"So it's someone I don't like?"

"You could say that. Though as of just recently I don't care for this person either."

I started to bite my nail hoping that it would keep my mouth shut. There were too many warning bells going off with Frankie for me not to be suspicious of his real motive of wanting to be around me. But then at the same time a huge part of me likes him.

"I don't think I want to know. I just hope that you're being my friend because you want to be, not because you have to be."

"I know you doubt me. I can see you waring with yourself often, when I'm around. And maybe at the start I did have some sort of ulterior motive, but I promise you Lou that has long been forgotten. I like you. And I'm hoping that you like me to."

"That depends. Do you like me to want to be my friend, or do you like me because you want more?"

"Not going to lie, I would like to kiss you. And after spending a night with you in my arms last night, you're all I can think about."

"I guess since you're being honest with me, I would be lying if I said I didn't like you like that just a little too. But I'm telling you now I'm nowhere ready to be in a relationship and what all that implies."

"But we can kiss?"

"We'll see." I smiled feeling a little giddy.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own TYR

.

.

Nothing can ever prepare you for grief.

In some cases you have no idea that you will be seeing someone you know or love for the last time before they are taken from you so fast. So there's no way you can prepare for that hurt.

Then there's the knowing you're going to lose someone. You're given an indication of a time line, your mind thinks you're prepared for the inevitable and you try with all you're might to make the most of your last months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, seconds.

And then they're gone.

They have gone and you are left with hurt so unbearable that you have no idea how your life can go on without them in it.

You regret all the things you wished you had said, all the things you wished you had done, but you realise it is all too late.

It brings out the good in you and it brings out the worst in you. Grief is so dark and so suffocating and at times it consumes you.

But the cold hard truth is that life goes on.

You still have to get up in the mornings. You still have to make school lunches, dinner and pay the bills. You still have to have your birthdays, kid's birthdays, family birthdays, Christmas and the list goes on.

But none of it will ever be the same.

Make the most of every second you spend with those you love. If you fight, let it go, don't live with regrets. Make memories, good memories and cherish every moment you spend with those who make you who you are.

.

.

After coming home early from camp on the Tuesday I decided that I didn't really need to go back to school until Thursday. So I spent Wednesday working on an English assignment before I headed to work.

Since I wasn't at school I arrived at work right on three, usually I wouldn't get there until four, four thirty. This way I would be home early enough to finish my English homework for tomorrow.

Things were moving pretty quick, and so far I was able to stay away from Mr Wicks. That was until I heard the whiny voice of someone I really wasn't expecting.

"Hi Daddy," I watched, confused, as Dorthia went running up to Mr Wicks and wrapped her arms around his neck. He in return wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick peck on top of her head.

I quickly slipped further inside the office I was cleaning, hoping like hell she hadn't seen me.

"What are you doing here sweetheart?"

Using the door to shield most of me, I peeked to watch them. How did I not know that Mr Wicks was her father? I'm positive that her last name is Simmon's or was it Maxwell?

"Oh, no reason Daddy. I just thought you might want to take me shopping on your way home." She smiled brightly.

"Ah, so you did come for a reason." He smiled lovingly down at her, "I can't go shopping tonight sweetheart." He told her as his hand slipped into his back pocket to pull out his wallet, "Why don't you go on without me." He pulled a card from his wallet and gave it to his daughter. "I'm sure you have some party this weekend, buy yourself whatever it is you need."

Dorthia didn't hesitate grabbing the card. Just like her father, Dorthia also didn't look that disappointed that her father wouldn't be joining her. "Thanks daddy."

She gave him a quick peck to his cheek before skipping off towards the front exit. I couldn't believe she got what she wanted that easily.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger." Mr Hopkins came over to join Mr Wicks.

"She gets that from her mother." Mr Wicks laughed, "I just hope she marries wealthy otherwise there will be nothing left for my retirement."

"Isn't she dating Teaspoon Hunter's son?"

"She is,"

"Well I don't think you have to worry there."

"When I said she is like her mother I wasn't joking. Dorthia maybe dating Hunter's son, but she's also seeing Daniel's boy and Thomas's son when he's home."

"Sorry Lyle, I didn't know."

"It is what it is. The kids these days are in such a hurry to grow up. I'm just happy that I'm not a grandfather yet."

"You're telling me." Mr Hopkins sighed, "I don't mean about the grandfather comment, I meant the kids these days." I watched as Mr Hopkins looked around his surroundings, "I mean have you seen the pretty wee thing we have cleaning the offices. She must be your daughter's age, but man I wouldn't say no to that."

Eww.

"I have, and I know what you're saying." I watched as Lyle looked around before leaning in, "She's a lot prettier to watch than Charlotte, that's for sure."

Mr Hopkins laughed and clapped a hand on Lyle's shoulder, "She's in a whole different ball park."

They both laughed and walked off down the hall. I on the other hand quickly slipped inside the office closest to me and quickly got a start on my nightly routine.

Men are pigs.

Too many red flags were popping up in this place, shit there were more than enough before I learnt that Tiffany was Lyle's daughter. But the creepy feeling that I get from him alone and now hearing that Hopkins is just as much a creep as him, I'm feeling I shouldn't be putting myself in this situation.

Problem is, I need this. For now anyway.

After emptying the rubbish and polishing the desks. I picked up the two dirty coffee cups and headed out the door.

Once I got home I got stuck into my English paper the best I could, but sleep soon won out and I slipped into bed early with every good intention of finishing my paper in the morning.

After all I only had the finishing touched to go so it shouldn't take me to long.

.

.

"Ike," I called out, the following day, and jogged up to him. "Hi,"

"Hey Lou, how'd that English paper go?"

"Good. I hope. I just handed it in and should get it back tomorrow, so I'll let you know for sure then." My stomach did a little flip when I thought about getting my paper back. I was nervous as hell.

"You put a lot of work into it, don't worry so much." Ike smiled.

"I did, but I feel like I could have done better. I was just so tired after work I couldn't concentrate." And it was true. I kept dozing off in the chair.

"It sounds like you should give it up. The job I mean." He told me with a troubled look on his face.

"I wish I could Ike, but I can't." Especially since I found out that my boss's daughter was Dorthia.

"Lou I understand you need a job, trust me I do. But you also need to pass school." It was easy to see he was concerned. "If this job is going to keep you that busy when are you going to have time to fit your homework in?"

"I don't honestly know. But I have to find a way for all of it to work. I mean I have no other choice, do I?"

"No you don't."

"Hey babe," Arms snaked around me from behind while I cringed at the name, I was also startled as I didn't really expect Frankie to be so hands on in public. After all this was all new and I kind of thought we were taking things slow.

"Frankie I'm not a pink pig, so don't call me that."

Frankie and Ike both laughed, but Frankie stopped abruptly. "Why the fuck are you laughing dick?"

"FRANKIE." I scolded, but Ike didn't say anything he just turned and walked away. I swung back around to Frankie. "You're the dick." I turned to follow Ike but Frankie grabbed my wrist, "Let me go." I seethed through clenched teeth.

"What's your problem? He is a dick, a geek why the hell do you care…"

"He's my friend. He's my best friend, and I don't care what you think because I will pick him over you any day." I pulled my arm free from his hold and ran after Ike.

I was so angry.

"Ike." I called out, but he didn't turn around. "Ike." I yelled again but he continued to just walk into the school with his head down and ignoring me.

I wasn't going to make a scene in front of everyone so I just followed him to our first class. He would have no other option but to listen to me there as we sat next to one another.

"Ike, I'm so sorry. I…"

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't you who said it."

"No but he was there because of me."

"Trouble in paradise?" Dorthia's whiny voice asked, pissing me off even more.

"Fuck off," I snapped without even thinking. Did I need to watch what I say in front of her now? She is my bosses daughter.

"I…I…" she stammered, never really getting anything recognisable as words out of her big mouth.

"Just keep walking Dee," Jed said from behind her nudging her lightly with his body. I looked up at him and saw he was looking at me too. I kind of expected him to be upset that I talked to his girlfriend like I did, but he didn't seem to care.

Ha.

Everyone was seated as the bell rung out, but all eyes swung to the door as Frankie made his way into the class room. I quickly looked to Ike instead of Frankie, and saw that Ike was looking down at the table.

"Ike, I'm sorry for what I said. Lou is right, I'm the dick and I didn't mean to be." with wide eyes I looked up at Frankie not believing he was doing and saying this in front of the class.

I looked to Ike to see he was just as shocked as I was. But he was able to pull himself together as he muttered a thank you, and that it was ok.

I couldn't say anything though and then the moment was gone as Frankie walked behind us to find his seat.

I reached for Ike's hand and gave it a light squeeze. He looked at me then and I could see in his eyes that all was forgiven.

The rest of the day I wanted to stick by Ike, but when Emily whisked him away I soon found myself sitting with Frankie.

I knew Ike had forgiven him, but I was still slightly peeved.

"Tyler is having a party on Saturday. Go with me." Frankie nudged my shoulder as we sat down on the grass.

"Oh, well, since you asked so nicely."

"Sorry." He smirked, "Please will you go to Tyler's party with me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Because…"

"I don't feel comfortable around him, I won't go to a party of anyone I don't like or trust for that matter."

"You don't have to like or trust him. You don't even have to talk to him. I won't let him get anywhere near you." I believed that he would look out for me, but I still wouldn't go.

"I can't, I'm sorry Frankie." I could see he felt let down. It was obviously important to him. "Why did you want me to go the party with you?"

"Because, I like you, I want to spend time with you." He groaned, "Come on Lou I thought I had made my intentions clear."

"I know, but we don't need a stupid party to do that. Instead of going to the party, why don't you come around to my place and hang out? Just you and me."

"Yeah, that works." He smirked gathering me up in his arms and kissing my forehead.

I think he is expecting much more out of tonight than I planned on giving.

.

.

Later that night Frankie showed up. I had to admit he looked good. And of course he knew he did. He was cocky and he was a flirt, but I had not felt this happy for a long time.

As that thought stuck me, so did the guilt.

It felt wrong that I was happy. Was it too soon to be happy?

Would people think that I didn't care enough about my mum if I did occasionally feel joy? Would mum be looking down at me, hurt, because she thought I had forgotten her? That I can be happy without her?

Frankie grabbed me by my hips and pulled me closer. "What has you so flustered?"

"It's silly." I told him.

"I bet it's not to me."

I stared long and hard at him, now was the time I had to decide if I trusted this boy. Do I let him in, can I let him in?

"It's silly to me." I lied as I stared up at him. The realisation that I didn't want to let him in was pushed further back in my mind.

Frankie grabbed my chin and tilted my head up even further, "I guess we're going to have to agree to disagree."

"I guess we are." I smiled, my eyes watching his lips as they moved closer to my own.

What started off soft and slow, soon turned into hot and heavy. I had no idea how we got to my room, or how we ended up on the bed.

What I did know is that his lips felt amazing. I felt amazing.

"Frankie," I whimpered, his lips felt like they were burning a trail around my neck and jaw. My hands weaved in his hair, holding him to me.

His hands trailed their way over my sides and arms. My body had never felt like this. Yes I had felt lust before, I had done this very thing before. I couldn't allow myself to think of that time of my life…I…"Oh my…" Frankie had adjusted himself so he was lying between my legs, his arousal thick and definitely felt where I was on fire the most.

He slowly rocked against me, grinding down on me as his lips made their way back to my mouth.

My moans and my breathing were embarrassing to say the least, but he was making me feel, "So good,"

His hands slid up my torso taking my shirt with him. My hands quickly found his wrists in a panic. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," he ground himself into me again, "Let me make you feel good." He kept grinding but his eyes never left mine, he was waiting for me to give him permission and for that I was thankful.

"I don't want to have sex," I told him truthfully. I wasn't ready for that. "I'm not ready to go any further than we have tonight."

Frankie moaned, but he sat up. "Your first time is always going to be scary, but I promise you, you will love it."

He thought that was what I was worried about? I wasn't going to correct him.

"Frankie you can't tell me what I'll like and what I won't. I'm just not in that place to go further with you. I'm not like the rest of this sex crazed town. I don't need that."

"Sex crazed town?" he smirked.

"Seriously have you not noticed?" I laughed nervously. "I swear the whole town is full with horny assholes."

Frankie laughed with me, "It doesn't sound too bad to me."

"Of course it doesn't, you're one of them."

"So no sex?" I shook my head no, "Can I kiss you goodbye?" I frowned only because he was obviously leaving. I wondered if I did offer him sex if he would have stayed. I mean he never mentioned he had to leave early when he first arrived.

I frowned as he bought his lips to mine. I dint open my mouth further, I was confused to what was going on. And I have to say I'm a little hurt.

Could he not just stay to hang out with me?

"I didn't know you had to leave early." I thought I'd just put that out there to see what he would say.

"I did promise a few people I might see them at Tyler's."

"Ok," I muttered under my breath, trying my best to not feel rejected and disappointed.

With that said, I let him leave.

I wasn't prepared for this abandonment feeling in the pit of my stomach. I stood there for a while trying to figure out why him leaving upset me. I mean only earlier I knew I wasn't ready to really let him in, but now I'm upset because I realised I wanted him to stay.

I think I'm going mad.

I crawled into my bed, my mind unable to fathom anything about who Frankie is. In the end I think I fell asleep from being emotionally drained.

.

.

The following morning I got dressed and organised like any other morning. Today wasn't or shouldn't be celebrated any different than the others.

I walked into school looking over my schedule, as I headed for my locker, when arms snaked around my waist.

"Morning," he smirked, spinning me around in his arms before leaning down and kissing me. I tightened my hold on my books, scared I was going to drop them. He had just kissed me in the busy hallway, and I liked it.

Whatever my doubts were with Frankie, I liked that someone cared about me in this way. I loved that even though I was an outcast Frankie didn't care, he just proved it in front of everyone that he was with me. I was with him. I think he owned a little part of my heart in that moment.

"Morning," I smiled up at him, letting him take my books when his hands grabbed for them.

"So what did you do last night?" he asked cocky and sure of himself.

"Not you," I smiled, to which he laughed out loud.

"But you wanted to." His free hand pulled me into him.

He pulled me in tighter and kissed my forehead. We walked like that to my first class where we found Ike waiting outside with a knowing smirk on his face.

Frankie passed me my books and turned me towards the door of the classroom, "Go learn woman," he laughed with a smack to my ass before he left.

"Jerk," I smiled after him but that smile slid from my face when I saw that Kid and the boys were watching the exchange from the other side of the corridor.

Frankie walked passed them flicking them the finger as he passed.

A small part of me still worried that he was just using me to get to them. Not that I thought it would, but it sickened me to think that he would think it would work.

Kid's eyes found mine, I couldn't read what he was thinking, but I knew that it wasn't anything good. "Eww, are those two together?" Dorthia asked Jed, breaking my trance with Kid, "I can't keep up. Who hasn't she been with?"

That girl was getting on my last nerves. I knew that if I didn't stand up to her soon I was going to start looking like a fool, if I didn't already.

Thing was I really didn't want a part of that, a part of her. I also didn't like that she was my bosses daughter. I wondered if she knew I worked there.

Just like I knew it would be the day rolled on uneventful and nothing special. It made it worse that I was in gym.

I was sitting on the bleachers in the gym, day dreaming about everything and nothing. I didn't even see him approach but as soon as he plonked himself next to me I was surprised.

"So you and Frankie,"

"Was that a statement or a question?" I asked not at all sure what I was meant to say to him.

"It was a, what the fuck are you thinking?" Cody's eyes were hard and guarded as he turned to look at me.

"I'd say she was thinking with her dick if she had one." Jed announced as he too came and sat next to me.

"Is that it?" Cody asked me, "You just want to sleep with him?"

"Na, no way, girls don't think like that." This time it was Jimmy as he joined what seemed to be our group.

"Yes they do. I swear Dorthia is always, wanting it."

"That's because she hopes that someday you'll forget to wrap your shit and you'll fill her belly with hopeful little Hunter's."

"That's never going to happen."

"You cannot sit there and say that there hasn't been one time you have forgotten to wrap your shit or close to it." Kid now joined the conversation. I just sat there as they all sat around me, but I didn't look or say anything to either one of them.

"There have been near misses, but never have I out right forgotten." Jed let out a sigh, "And I honestly don't think I'm the only one she's hitting."

"What? Since when?" You could hear the genuine concern in Kid's voice.

"Heard a few things, and I couldn't find her for two hours at Tyler's party."

"Dump the bitch then. Her voice is starting to get on my last nerve anyway."

"Yeah, I'm thinking about it."

"What's there to think about Jed?" Kid growled. "Don't let her do that shit to you." I nearly laughed. It was alright for their father to do that to my mum, but if it happened to them it wasn't alright. Bloody double standards.

I actually got up from my seat and started to walk off. I didn't want to hear any more. That last statement put me in a foul mood.

"Hey Lou," That was Kid calling out to me. Against my better judgement I turned round. "Just be careful." He nodded his head towards the main gym doors. I followed his gaze and saw Frankie watching our exchange.

I wanted to tell him where to go but I didn't. I walked towards Frankie somewhat reluctantly. I was new to this boyfriend thing. Was it ok that I was even talking with the boys, not that it was me doing the talking. But would Frankie get mad?

"What was all that about?" he asked pulling me into him when I got close enough. He had been doing that all day, and I didn't mind it earlier, but in this moment I didn't feel like a human being when he did it. I felt like property.

"Nothing," I told him, pushing back.

"Nothing?" He scoffed, "They just sat next to you for no reason?" he started to walk away and I followed.

"Yes."

"Bullshit. What did they say?"

"Why does it matter?" I stopped, not really sure why he was so upset with me. I did nothing wrong.

"It matters because I thought you were my girlfriend, I thought you understood how I feel about those guys."

"Frankie, I'm sorry." Hang on why was I apologising? "I mean, I'm not sorry. I did nothing wrong there and if you can't see that then maybe the "us" thing isn't going to work."

Frankie quickly pulled me back into him.

"In that case I'm sorry. I guess I get jealous when you aren't spending your time with me." This little freak out was because he was jealous?

I hated that I was questioning everything he was saying and doing. I feel like maybe I'm looking for him to have an ulterior motive, why couldn't I just be content that he wants to be with me because he likes me? But I felt like my concerns are legit.

I wasn't an expert on the whole relationship between a girl and boy, but I knew without a doubt that Frankie and I weren't on the same page.

I think I could walk away from him today and never give him another thought. But I couldn't deny that there were parts of him I liked.

I felt like I owed it to myself to try.

For the rest of the day I tried to keep my mind focused on just Frankie and me. I didn't over think everything he told me, or hang on every word he said. I just listened and pretended that I was happy.

We spent the lunch hour under one of the many tree's that bordered the school and the small bush area behind the school.

I listened to him explain his basketball season and how much training he will have to do. I ignored his jabs about the boys and their football season, and I laughed when he made fun of Dorthia and her clones. I listened to it all.

Until I wasn't listening to a single word he was saying.

My mind wandered off. My mum's face was all I could see.

The wind had picked up and the tree's swayed from side to side, and all I could think was Mum was here. She was here and she was trying to tell me something.

Was she happy?

Was she sad?

Have I disappointed her?

Does she feel any pain?

Does she love me?

I have no idea what started it, but I began to laugh.

I laughed until I cried.

Frankie had no idea I was crying because I was so unbelievably sad. He thought they were tears of laughter, and I made sure to pretend as such as I fought with my mind and emotions to try and get back into what he was saying.

I thought about what today was. I thought about how I wanted my mum more than anything in the world, and I would give anything to have her back, and then I thought about the boys.

I thought I could keep doing this, keep pretending that I don't give a shit about any of them, but I do.

I care far too much, and as everyday went on and the more that the rift between them and me still stayed strong with no sign of ever letting it all go, the more my heart shattered.

I felt like they were in arms reach, but at the same time they were too far away from me to grab.

I wiped my eyes as I stared at Frankie. Did I have to choose? Could I keep trying with Frankie and have the boys in my life?

Was Frankie just something else I needed to make work?

If it was right shouldn't it be easier than this? Shouldn't I be happier than this?

I needed to get away.

"I better go. I have work." I managed to get out as I stood up and brushed the grass from my jeans before heading for home.

"Can I come around in the weekend?"

"I actually have plans. I'm sorry." I lied.

But the fact that he didn't pull me up on that, just proved to me just how much we didn't know about each other.

I quickly got ready for work dreading what tonight will bring.

All I wanted to do was stay home, snuggle up with a book. Of course I would also love to watch a movie. I can't remember when and what the last movie I watched was called. It had been so long ago.

I could probably go to a movie after work. But I would be alone and I didn't have the spare money lying around to begin with.

I laughed to myself.

I knew that the reality was I would go to bed and cry myself to sleep.

I couldn't justify spending the money I would have to if I went to a movie. I will save my money for something more exciting than a stupid movie.

.

.

I was just about done for the night and I couldn't be happier. I was surprised when I got to work to see that Charlotte had left me an envelope that contained my first payslip. There was also a note saying how happy everyone was with my work.

I was excited and slightly proud. I mean I knew it was cleaning, but I would rather receive a compliment about it then getting negative comments.

The idea of going to a movie once again popped into my head, but the idea was soon pushed to the back of my mind when I walked into Mr Wicks' office to see he was still working at his computer.

"Sorry," I muttered cursing under my breath. I was pissed for two reasons. One I would have to wait for him to be done, that could take a while, and two I didn't like the idea of being her with him especially when I didn't know who else was around. "I can come back." I told him already backing out of the room.

"No, not at all. I could be here all night, just tidy up the table and take my rubbish out. That will do in here."

Relief flooded me as I set to work.

"How old are you?" He asked, "If you don't mind me asking of course." I didn't look up I just continued to dust the coffee table and straighten the books that lay on top of it.

"I'm 18." I told him honestly, my eyes glued to the date on his small desk calendar that sat on the coffee table.

I willed myself not to think about this milestone without my mum. If she had been here…no, I can't go there not while I'm here. I polished the wood with more vigour damning myself for even allowing my thoughts to drift to mum.

"Mmmm," he hummed to himself.

"It's good to see young girls like you actually wanting to work." He adjusted himself in his chair.

I didn't reply with anything as I had no idea what I was meant to say to that.

I finished polishing the large bookcase that adorned one wall of his office. All that was left for me to do was the rubbish bin and his desk but he was still sitting at it staring into his computer, and occasionally me.

I walked over to the left hand corner, which was behind his desk and bent down to pick up his rubbish bin.

On my way back up I spun around to empty the bin, my eyes looked up to see his computer screen.

Instantly my cheeks flushed, and my heart raced as images of a young woman on her knees giving a man a blow job. My eyes quickly turned away as it registered in my mind that he was watching porn.

"She doesn't look much older than you, does she?" There was amusement in his voice.

I didn't answer him I simply emptied the bin and then raced out of his office as fast as my trolley could go.

His laughter that echoed behind me told me he knew exactly how he made me feel.

After that I stayed clear of his office, and I constantly kept checking over my shoulder. I didn't want to be here, not with him.

I didn't put as much effort into the cleaning tonight, I just did enough that it looked like it had been done and then I slipped out the door without another word.

The whole way home I still continued to watch my back and was hyper aware of my surroundings.

This is not how I imagined this day would be.

Walking up to my trailer I nearly cried. It had been a long day.

And I was ready to lie in my bed and forget it all together.

"Hey girly," Rachel smiled and waved from her smoking spot, on an old sofa that sat under their awning, "Come have a drink with me."

"Actually a drink sounds really good." I sighed. I wasn't a drinker, but I felt like I needed something.

"I was thinking a coffee but something tells me you're looking for something a little stronger."

"You'd be right." I huffed as I sat my ass in the chair next to her.

"You're too young to talk like that." She scolded, but I also knew she really didn't care. "Then again you live an adult life so why not?" She got up from her seat and raced inside bring back with her two bottles of beer.

"You want to tell me what has you breaking free from your little goody too shoes act?"

"When do I act like a goody too shoes?" I didn't even really know what that meant, but I had the feeling I wouldn't like it.

"Honey no offence, but if your nose isn't in a book your ass is working hard at the job you got, I just wonder when you take time for yourself. I mean do you have fun? Do you have girlfriends you can laugh and talk with? I never see you go out, I mean when I was your age there was a party every other night, I never see you leave that little trailer of yours."

I did feel offended, or was it defensive? I was angry that she didn't see or get why I had to work and do my school work. There was no way I had time for parties or going out with friends.

Friends.

She was right on that point. I have no friends.

I mean I have Ike and Buck, and I guess I also have Frankie, but I couldn't go to either of them with feelings and emotional moments, they were boys, they didn't care.

"I can see by your look I have upset you. I didn't want that Hun." She leant over and placed a hand on my knee, "I'm just worried is all."

"This might sound sick, but I like that you're worried. I haven't had any one that has worried about me for a while."

"Oh hun," Rachel cooed.

"Can I tell you something else?" I asked her, "And this is just plain sad,"

"Shit do I want to know?" She laughed.

I smiled. "It's nothing bad." I promised. "I turned eighteen today."

"Shit Kitten that is sad." Rachel placed her cigarette down and got up from her chair, holding out her hand for me to grab. "You're coming with me."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own TYR

.

.

.

"What is this place?" We weren't far from Buck's work, but I don't think I had seen this building before.

I looked up to the three storied, red bricked building. It was old, but it wasn't rough or run down.

'Express' was written in big bold, old rustic metal across the top of a set of big doors.

I could hear a dull undertone of music, and as I looked around I noticed there were a bunch of motor bikes and cars parked alongside each other in a car park outside what looked like the main entrance.

"Some of the guys bought this place and turned it into a gym. Well mainly Jake bought this place, but he couldn't have done it without the help of a few. A lot of the young riders fight professionally and need a place to train."

"Young riders?"

"That's what we call the young guys that come into the club. From what Jake tells me a couple are really good, could even go Pro."

"That's a good thing?"

"It is Kitten. Most of these boys have been dragged up and been given no guidance or belief that they could be anything. They are lucky we took them in, given them a family and hope for a future. Otherwise they would be in jail or worse…dead."

"Wow."

"Now as much as I try and teach some of these boys some manners, some just don't get it. They can be rude, but I promise you, you will be safe here Kitten."

"Ok?" I wasn't really sure what I was walking into now. And there was a small sinking feeling in my gut telling me I should have been more careful. After all I have only met Rachel a few times.

But the reality is I'm here now. There was no turning back.

So I followed Rachel through the huge wooden roller doors.

The first thing I noticed when I walked in was the smell. I breathed in trying to get my senses to figure out what it was I was smelling.

"Smells good yeah?"

"It really does." I smiled, my eyes taking in everything around me.

There were two leather couches in front of a large wooden desk, where a computer sat. A fridge was behind the desk, filled with drinks that were all the colours of the rainbow.

The walls were all exposed brick, like what was on the outside. Huge dark wooden beams were also exposed in the ceiling.

Looking further into the building, I first noticed an octagon shaped cage sitting front and centre in the huge room. It looked kind of scary. The walls that surrounded it were made up of, from what I could tell black metal chains.

"That's where all the action happens." Rachel explained beside of me. "Have you ever watched a fight Kitten?" I shook my head no. I wasn't sure I wanted to either.

Like she was reading my mind Rachel laughed. "Don't panic there's no fighting tonight. But I will bring you too one. I promise you'll love it. Big, sweaty, sexy men. I swear there is nothing sexier than watching them turn savage."

"You're sick." I gaped.

"No, I just like what I like." She winked at me. Before laughing again, "Come on, come and meet my boys."

Reluctantly I followed her up a wooden stair case, before coming to a landing. I could hear muffled sounds of deep laughter and voices.

"You ready Kitten?" Rachel asked, her hand poised on the dark metal of the door handle.

"God you're making me nervous."

Rachel just laughed and opened the door. Even though I trusted her, and I knew if she said that I had nothing to worry about, I didn't, but that still didn't stop me from hiding behind her as she started walking into the room.

"Kitten," she warned as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out from behind her.

I cringed as the room went quiet for a second or two. Then I went beetroot red as the wolf whistling started.

"Knock that shit off." Jake's gruff voice warned. "She's a friend and she's to be treated as such." Once again my ears were met with silence.

"Kitten, these are the boys, boys this is Lou."

"Is it Kitten or Lou?" One asked.

"It's Lou to you. All of you." Jake once again warned.

Rachel let go of me and I fought the urge to cling onto her. Instead I stood there uncomfortable and unsure where to put my hands, or how I should stand.

"Place looks great baby." She wrapped her arms around Jake, and he her.

"Hi," he whispered before kissing her tenderly on the mouth. I quickly looked away, not comfortable at all witnessing something so personal.

My eyes found a dark headed guy. He had tattoos all over him, even his neck, yet his face didn't bare one.

He was only wearing shorts, and I certainly would be lying if I said that his body wasn't impressive. His muscles weren't huge, but they were defined.

"You like what you see?" He smirked, while the others scoffed.

"Seen better," I lied.

"In books maybe, but not in the flesh." His smirk never left his face. He was handsome, and the twinkle of mischief in his eye told me he knew that.

I looked behind him at another that was shirtless. He only had a few tattoos, but his muscles were definitely bigger, but they looked fake. I didn't let that stop me before I shook my head.

"No not in books, what about him." I pointed behind Mr Cocky to what I would call steroid induced muscles.

Steroid's laughed and sat up straighter, while Mr Cocky looked him over before swinging his head back to me.

"That's better?"

"Bigger is always better." I had no idea that was going to fall from my mouth, but it did and before I could get embarrassed again, Jake laughed.

"Shit Rach, I can see why you call her Kitten. The looks of a librarian but the mouth of a…" He didn't get to finish, because Rachel slapped him and told him to watch his mouth.

"I don't look like a librarian." I protested.

"Yeah you do Kitten." Rachel laughed.

"An untouched one at that." Mr Cocky whispered under his breath, but everyone heard, including Jake.

I blushed,

Others laughed,

Jake got up and punched Mr Cocky.

"I warned you. Respect." Was all he said before sitting back down next to Rachel. Seeing them both relax, I did the same.

I watched as Mr Cocky got himself up off the floor. I thought he would be pissed, but instead he had a huge grin on his face. His eyes soon found mine. "Sorry," he winked.

I just gave him a nod, because I was pretty sure he wasn't.

He sat back down where he was, one of the other guys patted him on the back, and just like that everything seemed forgotten.

I sat down and joined into the conversations that were happening around me. I laughed and it felt real and it felt good. I liked these people and I was happy that Rachel and Jake had come into my life.

I learnt that Mr Cocky was actually called Rat. I didn't like that name, and no one would tell me his real one, so he stayed Mr Cocky to me.

Steroid's is actually called Curly, and I'm guessing that wasn't his real name either. By the end of the night I was upset about my initial thoughts on him, because he was really nice.

Rachel had only allowed me to drink two beers, stating that I was only eighteen and couldn't handle my booze yet. It was nice to feel like someone gave a damn, so I didn't argue with her on having any more.

By the time she and I arrived home I was tired and ready for bed.

"Thank you Rachel."

"I could see you enjoyed yourself Kitten. I'm happy I could put a smile on that pretty face of yours."

"I did enjoy myself. I swear my sides are so sore from laughing so much."

"Looks like you've had a visitor." Rachel indicated to my front steps of the trailer. There in the darkness was a box. "Go. Go see if that's from your boy. I bet it is."

I wrapped my arms around Rachel, slightly catching her off guard before she returned the sentiment and placed her arms around me also. "Thank you." I whispered, squeezing her just a little tighter before letting her go.

"Anytime Kitten." She smiled. "Now go."

I was holding myself back from running over to the box. It had to be for my birthday. Life couldn't be that unfair for someone to just leave a box on my door step just for the sake of it.

I stopped for a second just to take it all in. I could feel my face stretching into a huge smile, as tears filled my eyes. For there on my door step was a cake, beautifully boxed in pink and white stripes. It had been my favourite bakery for so many years. It probably still would be if I could afford to go there now.

I bent down to pick it up.

Through the see through box lid, I read, 'Happy Eighteenth Birthday'

I quickly looked around me but I couldn't see anyone, though I knew in my heart that the boys had done this. Only they would know to do this.

Once inside my trailer, I opened the box, leant down and breathed in the heavenly sweet scent of chocolate, rich dark chocolate with a slight undertone of berries.

My hands begun to shake as I reached into the drawer and pulled a knife. The tears that filled my eyes just seconds ago, begun to fall as I cut into the soft moist cake.

I had a great night with Rachel, but I had wished I was here to share this with the boys.

But more importantly I wished I was sharing this with my Mum. I cried even harder when I realised that this was just the first of many birthdays that I would no longer share with her.

.

.

"Happy birthday for yesterday," Buck announced cheerfully, holding up a small paper bag in one hand and a tray carrying two hot drinks in the other. "Breakfast?"

"Mmm, thank you." I reached for one of the cups, hoping like hell it was coffee. I put my nose to it first inhaling the delicious and addictive sent that is coffee.

"It's the least I could do considering I missed you yesterday." Buck sipped his own drink, "I came in after work but you weren't here."

"Rachel took me out for my birthday."

"Rachel the biker?"

"No Rachel my friend." I could feel myself grinning like a fool, while Buck groaned.

"Lou when I told you to make girlfriends I thought it would be with chicks your own age."

"I like Rachel." I sighed, "And I know if you gave her half a chance you'd like her too."

"I have no doubt I'll like her, I just don't like the company she keeps."

"I would've never pegged you as the judging kind."

"You're right I'm not. I have heard things though." He was staring at me, as though he was studying me, or waiting for something.

"I'm not going to ask about these things you've heard." I told him honestly, "And I know you don't really believe half the shit you have most likely been told. I know you are only trying to protect me." I smiled, "But I promise you, you really don't have to. Not from Rachel and definitely not from Jake."

"Message received loud and clear." He winked with the biggest grin on his handsome face. "I'm going to take my coffee to go as I am already late for work." He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Work? It's Saturday." I reminded him in case he had no idea what day of the week it was.

"I know its Saturday, but I have a lot of work on. And I have no intentions of turning it away while it's there. No matter what day of the week it is."

"That's good." I smiled, "I mean it's not good you're working on a Saturday, but it's good you have lots of work coming in."

Buck gave me a huge smile, "Damn straight it is. Happy Birthday Lou." He leant in and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Buck."

After he left I decided to jump back in bed. After all it was Saturday. I had nowhere to be, no one to see.

I wondered if the boys would call in. They did remember my birthday, and they bought me cake. You don't buy someone you hate, cake.

Do you?

Deciding that I couldn't sleep, I just got up and had a long hot shower. It was nice not having to rush off anywhere, so I made sure I took my time.

I spent the rest of the day catching up on chores and homework. I placed a huge pile of washing in a basket, trying to think when the last time I even did washing.

Gross.

"Hey Kitten," Rachel knocked on my door, "I'm heading into town. You need anything?"

I looked at my washing basket, and thought about my first pay cheque. "Actually, can I tag along? I need to go to the laundromat."

"Course you can Kitten. Grab your shit and meet me out front in two minutes."

I grabbed my wallet and my washing, nearly forgetting the powder, then ran over to Rachel's car. Of course she was already in it, and ready to go.

"Thank you."

"No worries. But I do think you need to learn to drive yourself honey. You don't want to be relying on other people all the time."

"I know. And even though I don't mind walking, a car would be nice." I didn't even need anything too big. Then again it had nothing to do with the size of the car, because at the end of the day they all cost.

"I could teach you." She smiled, before laughing, "Though I know Jake wouldn't allow that."

"What why?"

"Apparently I'm the worlds crappiest driver." She rolled her eyes. "I have no idea how he came to that conclusion."

I laughed, albeit nervously.

"Should I be worried?" I was joking, Kind of.

"You're alright Kitten." She laughed.

Rachel was one of the best things to happen to me since losing Mum. She along with Buck and Ike, had not healed, but created a new place in my heart.

It didn't feel forced when I smiled around them and I found myself wanting to be around them more and more each day.

.

.

.

Monday came far too quick, and I found myself rushing around trying to get ready for the day. I was meeting Ike before class started, in the library and I was well aware of the time it was now. I was pretty sure I wouldn't be making it, but I still rushed.

With only fifteen minutes before class I ran into the library. I knew there was no time to go over anything, but at this stage I was more concerned that Ike would think I was just a no show.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Ike. I…" I stopped as soon as my eyes met theirs. "Shit, I'm so sorry." I quickly turned my back on Ike and Emily. I could feel the heat in my face as embarrassment slammed into me.

They were only kissing, but it looked so intimate. I really felt like I had caught them doing more.

Oh god, now I can't get the picture of them doing more, out of my head.

I could hear scuffling behind me and whispered goodbyes before Ike finally spoke. "You can turn around now."

I couldn't help the huge dopy grin on my face. I was so happy for him and I couldn't contain it.

"Ike…" I started, but he didn't let me get far.

"Shut up. We really don't need to talk about this."

"But…"

"I mean it. I don't want to talk about this with you."

I could respect that.

After all he is my friend and if he really wanted me to know that their relationship was physically romantic, he would have told me himself. But he didn't tell me, which makes me think that he was trying to hide this side of his relationship with Emily.

But why would he want to do that? Was he ashamed of her?

I watched as he disappeared down the corridor, a sick feeling in the pit of my gut told me I had upset him.

I hoped I hadn't.

As I made my way to class I kept my eyes out for the boys. I prayed that when I saw them, Dorthia and her squad were nowhere near them.

What I didn't plan on seeing was Dorthia with Frankie. The two of them were talking outside of the classroom. I briefly wondered what it was they would need to talk about. I hate that he seems friendly with her and her friends.

I looked around the corridor seeing if the boys were around also, but I couldn't spot them.

I wanted to thank them for my cake.

I knew that I had Jed and Jimmy in my next class, so I wasn't too worried. When my eyes turned back to where Frankie was, he and Dorthia were both gone.

Oh well the coast was clear to walk into my class now.

I had only just sat down and placed my books on the desk in front of me, when the teacher walked in, "Lou, Mr Smith would like for you to join him."

Groaning out loud, I regathered my things and made my way out of the classroom. I really didn't want to go and see him. I could only imagine what good news he had for me today.

"Morning Lou, take a seat." I placed my bag down by the chair and sat down.

"Nathan," I smirked, to which he gave me a pointed look. I was never calling him Mr Smith ever again. I felt that to deserve to be addressed as a Mr, he had to have my respect. He lost that the day he took me into the office with Tyler's Father.

"How's work going?" He asked me, trying not to seem too interested, but I could tell it was something he was dying to know.

"It's going." I told him simply, grinning to myself impressed by my blasé answer. Though, my mind went to the last night I worked there, and the porn incident. I couldn't help but shudder, especially because I had work tonight.

"Miss Matthews has written to me about your living situation."

"What's wrong with my living situation?" I hated that he had gotten a bite out of me.

"She has some concerns with some of the other residents that occupy the park"

"So she's being a judgemental bitch." I snapped.

"How so?"

"Because that woman, has no idea about any of the other residents. She has taken them on face value, not caring what they may have been through to get where they are today."

"You're right she has." He smiled obviously liking that I have said more than two sentences to him. "But what she and I would like to know, is that you feel safe there."

"I feel safer there than what I do here." I told him honestly and saw that I shocked him. But before he could delve deeper into what I meant by that the bell rung letting me know that our time was up and my next class was about to begin.

"See ya." I smiled as I picked up my bag and left his office. But before I got to far a thought struck me. I turned back and poked my head back through the door.

"You can actually tell Miss Matthews to go fuck herself. I'm eighteen now. She doesn't have to supervise shit." I smiled brightly, as I could see that I had shocked him once again.

I had a feeling that was my last visit with Nathan.

By the time lunch came around it was obvious that the boys weren't here. I wasn't stupid, I could imagine them arriving at lunch, so although I was with Frankie, I was also keeping watch for them.

Frankie and I seemed to have found a cosy spot up against the side of the school's gym. It sheltered us not only from the cool breeze that seemed to be howling through the town, but it also sheltered us from prying eyes. But I had a clear view of the student carpark so I would certainly see if Kid or one of the others pulled up.

Obsessive much? I thought to myself, pulling an apple from my bag.

"It's Halloween this Saturday." Frankie told me, breaking me from my thoughts of the boys.

"And you want to go trick or treating?" I smirked,

"No." He grinned stealing my apple from my hand and taking a huge bite out of it. "There's a huge party, and I want us to go."

I groaned, because I knew that I could only say no to him so many times before it got old. I could see the excitement on his face. He wanted to go.

But I wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"You really want me to go?" I groaned snatching my apple back.

"Yes,"

"I'll go," he leaned in to kiss me but I pushed him back before his lips touched mine, "On one condition." It was his turn to groan now, "Ike and Emily have to come with us." I couldn't help the shit eating grin that I knew was on my face, so much so I could feel my cheeks beginning to hurt, because I was pretty sure he was going to say no.

"Deal," He leaned in and kissed me, my grin dropping instantly, "You can invite all the geeks for all I care, just as long you come and I get to see you in something ridiculously skimpy." His lips attacked me some more, "And then I'll come back and stay at yours?"

Against my better judgement I nodded my head, "I'll go with you."

Frankie gathered me in his arms and kissed me hard on my mouth. "Thank you. I promise that you'll have a great time."

"Hmm, we'll see." I really didn't want to go, but I did love seeing this side of Frankie. He really seems generally excited about this party, so I guess I could do this for him.

Though I remembered seeing him earlier, and what I saw bothered me.

"I saw you talking to the enemy earlier." I kept my tone light. I didn't want this to become a problem between us.

"The enemy?" he questioned.

"Dorthia," I explained, though I was pretty sure he would know who I was referring to.

Frankie laughed, "Her and her friends aren't actually that bad. I grew up with them so I'm not going to suddenly ignore them because you hate them."

"Hate is a strong word. I don't think that I hate them. Well not all of them anyway." I grinned, while Frankie rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." I laughed, "As long as you don't shove them in my face, you can be friends with whomever you like." A memory of how he acted when I was speaking to the boys in gym popped up in my mind. He packed a right sad when I was talking to them. "And I would also like to remind you that I grew up with Kid and Jed, so I am guessing you will no longer have a problem if I talk to them now."

I could see by the look on his face he was not impressed, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if his next words were to tell me he would no longer talk with Dorthia just so he could tell me to keep clear of Kid and the boys.

But he didn't say anything. In fact he gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me he'd catch me later.

I knew he was pissed, but he knew he didn't have a leg to stand on, not if he continued to be friendly with Dorthia anyway.

I threw my apple core in the rubbish bin and set out to find Ike. I hope he agrees to come with me to the party, and that he really wasn't upset about this morning. I would like to get to know Emily a bit better too. She is such a mystery to me.

I spent the rest of the lunch break searching for Ike, but came up short. I knew I was in his next class, so I hurried along to catch him before the bell sounded.

I was shocked to find him already seated, with all his books out in front of him.

"You're coming to a Halloween party with me on Saturday." I told Ike as I slumped into a chair next to him. "And you're going to bring Emily."

"Really? Who's party?" his eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes looking down at his book.

"Mmm, good point. I'm not really sure." I hoped it wasn't Tyler's.

"I'm guessing it is one of Frankie's Jock friends, and in that case no thanks."

"What? Why?"

"Because I can promise you that I would not be invited."

"Well you are. Frankie invited you, so you're going." He looked up then.

I could see excitement twinkling in his eyes. I bet this was going to be his first party.

"So the biggest question is, what are you going to dress up as?" Shit, what was I going to go as?

"Harry Potter." Ike answered straight away, his voice somewhat giddy.

"Harry Potter, really?" I raised my eyebrows. He could not go as that.

"What's wrong with Harry?"

"Nothing when you were ten." I tried to think what else he could go as, but at the same time I had no idea what I should wear. "Ok I have an idea. No actually it is a condition. For us to go to the party you have to pick out my costume and I get to choose yours."

"I don't know."

"I do. You can't go dressed as Harry Potter, trust me on this. And before you go off and get me a Harry Potter costume I will tell you now I don't want to go as him either."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know yet. But let's make some rules. Nothing to revealing," I gave him a pointed look, "We are trying to look good, not worse, so nothing embarrassing. And we have to have them ready to show each other Saturday morning, that way if we don't like the costume, we don't go. Or we'll have time to change it."

"What about Emily? She's coming as well should she be a part of this?" Mmm, good question. I didn't want her to feel left out, but I honestly don't know what to do here.

"Maybe you need to ask …"

"No. I can't. I have no idea how to bring up what she's wearing without offending her. I mean what would I say?"

"Good point." I knew what to do. "I'll talk to her. She hates me anyway, what's the worst that can happen?"

"She won't go. And I need her to go." Ike panicked, "And she doesn't hate you." He told me sternly.

"Ok, first you need to go and ask her if she wants to go. Don't give her too many details yet, but once I know she is definitely coming I will go talk to her." I finished in a whisper as the teacher walked in and started the class.

After class Ike didn't even wait for me, he just got up and walked off.

My last class for the day was Health. Once again I found myself scanning the class for the boys, but they weren't there.

I briefly allowed myself to wonder where they were, what they were doing.

My mind soon took me to a few years back. We used to ditch school often, especially when it was hot out.

We would pack a lunch and go to a pond that nestled between Cody's Dad's property and Teaspoon's.

Even before the boys could drive, we would walk, or ride our horses out there.

I missed those days something fierce.

As the final bell rung for the day I sighed in relief, but then I remembered…

I have work.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own TYR

.

Ok so there is a lot in this chapter. It's probably too much and should have been split in two. Just thought I'd warn you :)

.

Monday soon slipped into Tuesday and Tuesday soon turned to Wednesday. Ike had informed me this morning that Emily was keen to come to the party this weekend. I couldn't believe that I was actually excited about a party.

I could quite honestly say I didn't really give two shits about the party, but I was excited to hang out with Ike and Emily, especially when Ike awkwardly explained to me he wasn't upset about me catching him and Emily making out, he was embarrassed.

I was also looking forward to going out with Frankie, though the need to be with Frankie, is still not as strong as I feel it should be. I was still happy to spend time with him and see if there was anything there.

So now that Ike had done his part in getting Emily to come with us, I had to now do my part which was to find out what, or who Emily was going to go as to the Halloween party.

I still had no idea what costume I was getting for Ike, and in return had no clue what the hell I was going to be wearing, but I had to put all that aside and concentrate on Emily.

So as soon as I walked into health I threw my stuff on the table next to her and planted my ass in the seat.

"So Emily, Ike said you'll come to the Halloween party this weekend."

"Why? Is it not ok for me to come?" Jesus, she was always so defensive.

"Of course it is. I was just trying to plan the night is all. Ike is going to get organised at my place and I wondered if you wanted to as well." She was frowning at me and I got a sense that she wasn't sure about me.

"Ok."

"Great. I was going to make something to eat before we get changed. Do you know what you're going as?"

"Um, I'm not a hundred percent sure. My sister seems to think that I should go as Poison Ivy from that old school batman movie. She was going to get the costume for me. Why what are you going as?"

"I'm not sure yet. What do you think Ike will go as?" I thought I would see what she would like to see him wearing.

"You're not going to tell him who I'm going as are you? It will look stupid if he turns up as Batman or Robin." Emily's laugh was more nervous than genuine.

"He won't hear it from me. I promise." And I did promise because I wanted to gain Emily's trust. I pulled a piece of paper from my bag and scribbled my address on it. "I don't have a phone, and before you come be pre-warned my house is shitty." I have no idea why I felt like I had to say that.

"I don't care about any of that."

"Cool, well here is my address..." I quickly scribbled it down on a piece of paper. "I guess I'll see you Saturday."

When lunch came around I was surprised and excited to see Kid and Jed were here. It was the first time I had seen them since they had left the cake for me.

I wandered over to the boys, well most of the boys. I noticed Jimmy wasn't sitting with them. Was he skipping school again today?

"Thank you for my cake." I made a point to look at them all, offering them a smile. They all seemed a little down. I wondered what was going on. Maybe I got it wrong and it wasn't them.

"We wished we were able to share it with you." Cody told me, but I didn't know if that was because he wanted to spend time with me or if he just liked eating cake.

"I would've shared it with you, had I been there." I offered, but when I was met with silence I started to feel embarrassed, rejected. "I never thought I would eat from that bakery again." I muttered, hating the sudden silence.

"If you hadn't left then you would still be eating there." Kid spoke harshly, I had no idea what I had done this time, but I didn't stick around to find out, I just upped and walked away.

"Kid," I heard Jed hiss. But I didn't linger, I was getting sick of Kid and his attitude. He was so bloody hot and cold.

.

.

I was dreading work tonight. I didn't feel safe there, and I felt like I spent most of the time looking over my shoulder, causing me to work an hour later. It was like that on Monday until I ran into Charlotte, who told me Mr Wicks was away, that I found myself relax and could focus on what it is I had to do. I wish I knew if that would be the case tonight. But for some reason I knew my luck wasn't that good.

I couldn't go on like this, I knew that it wasn't healthy and I also knew that I didn't really have to stay. Now that I am eighteen the state can't tell me I have to work. But after receiving my first paycheque I couldn't deny that the money was nice.

I knew that I couldn't leave unless I had something else lined up.

"Hello Lou honey, how's your week been?" Charlotte was very sweet, and she seemed very genuine, so it really wasn't hard to be nice back to her.

"Hi Charlotte, it's been busy. You?"

"Same old, same old." She hummed as her hands busily moved papers around her desk. "Before I forget, can you please leave the conference room tonight? Mr Wicks has a meeting in there."

"That's fine by me," I smirked suddenly feeling somewhat better about being here tonight. Though I wish he was still away completely, knowing he was still in the same building gave me goose bumps all over.

As I got stuck in, my mind flicked from one idea to the next on what to dress Ike as. I wanted to push him out of his comfort zone without making him so far out there he wouldn't want to go.

I was nearly done cleaning, when an idea struck me. I just hoped he wouldn't kill me. The grin on my face was genuine as I thought about Ike dressed in…

"Sorry." I had been so busy thinking about costumes for Ike I wasn't watching where I was going and slammed into someone.

"Mmm…you smell good enough to eat." Two hands grabbed my hips to steady me.

My blood ran cold, and my hands froze on the vacuum cleaner I was about to place back in the cupboard.

"I missed you Monday…" I started to shake as he leaned in and his nose sniffed my hair.

"Lyle?" a deep voice called, causing Mr Wicks to pull away from me.

It took only a second or two to realise I wasn't moving. I needed to move and I needed to get out of here.

Pushing the Vacuum away, I slammed the door shut and ran from the building constantly checking over my shoulder.

I ran the whole way home truly scared that Wicks was coming after me.

Once I was back at the trailer park I snuck between the trailers hoping I didn't run into Rachel or Buck. I wasn't in the mood to talk. I just wanted to hide under my covers.

.

.

Thursday and Friday were a bit of a blur. I couldn't concentrate on anything as I was still a little shaken from Wednesday night. By lunch on Friday, I had physically made myself sick and begged the school nurse to allow me to go home.

After she agreed it would be best, I used her phone to call Charlotte and let her know I wasn't coming in. There was no way I could walk back into that building. Not feeling like I do.

I actually thought that by ringing in sick, I would start to feel better. But I didn't. I walked home, having to empty my stomach more than a few times into some bushes on the way.

My mind was frantic as I kept replaying everything that Mr Wicks had ever said and ever done. I was angry with myself for never doing anything. For not standing up for myself.

I have always just turned and run.

I knew I was stronger than that, but with him, he had this way of making me feel weak.

Finally arriving home I slipped into the shower and then into bed. I had no energy, I just wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes, but they sprung open just as quick as they closed.

A noise had me wondering if someone was outside my trailer.

Did I lock the door?

Did I even shut the door?

I quickly got out of bed and sighed in relief that I had done both.

I only allowed myself to go back to bed after I checked all the windows, and I even pulled one of the sofa's up to the door blocking the entrance.

Running back to my bed, I didn't think sleep would find me. But it obviously did as when I woke up it was three in the morning.

I groaned as I threw back the blankets. I had a feeling that I was never going to get back to sleep now.

I got up and went to the bathroom, before going into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water. My tummy rumbled, but the thought of food made me cringe at the same time. It also didn't help that I had absolutely nothing resembling food in my cupboards or fridge for that matter.

"Shit."

I was meant to go to the store yesterday as I have Ike and Emily coming over tonight.

"Double shit!"

I haven't got a costume for Ike. I knew what I wanted to get him, but I had been too spaced out these last few days to organise anything.

I needed to switch my brain off. I needed to deal with work and I needed to do it after the weekend. I know I can't work there anymore. I would be a fool if I stayed. Yes the money was good, but it wasn't worth my sanity or my safety.

With my mind made up, and it being far too early to go to the shops or to organise Ike's costume, I went back to bed.

.

.

I must have dozed off cos I woke later than what I had originally wanted too. I quickly got up and raced to the shower.

After getting dressed I quickly scribbled down what I needed from the store before taking off towards town.

While I was out I did think that maybe I should buy another costume just in case Ike's choice wasn't something I could wear.

Problem was I didn't have the money to be able to do that. I just hoped that Ike pulled through.

Once I arrived home I called into Rachel's asking her if she could help me with Ike's costume. I knew what I wanted him to go as, and I knew she would be able to hook me up.

"Oh hey Kitten. Where were you last night? I knocked on your door bout nine, thought you'd be back from work by then."

"I didn't go to work. I was actually not to well."

"Shit, you're not pregnant are you?"

"NO. And not just no, I mean hell no."

"Ok, calm down." She laughed, "I was only joking. You'd need to be getting laid to get up the duff and you most definitely are not getting laid."

"How the hell do you even know that?"

"I just know these things. You don't have that glow." She laughed again, "There's never any cars outside your place, meaning no one is visiting you. If you were putting out, there most certainly would be cars."

"You are making no sense, and can we just drop this subject."

"Sure thing Kitten, but only if you tell me what's going on with you."

"Work." I then filled her in on what happened, and once I had I had to hold her back from going to do some damage. She reacted like I knew my mum would have and before I knew what was happening I had wrapped my arms around her and thanked her.

"I have been making myself crazy, thinking I was over reacting."

"You're not over reacting. He sounds like one scary asshole. And from what you've told me he is getting braver every week. He actually laid his hands on you this time, that's not ok."

"I know it's not, I have already told myself that I can't do it anymore. It's just that the money was nice. I mean money has never really meant anything to me, even when we did have it, but living by myself, paying rent, power, food, school…Mum only had a little left and that has stretched as far as it can. I'm afraid that now that I'll have no money coming in, and Mums now gone…I'll be living on the streets in a month."

"Fuck Kitten, you're making me cry."

"I'm sorry." I gave her one last squeeze before reluctantly letting her go. "The reason I actually came over is because I need your help with my costume choice for Ike." I decided to change the subject and move on to why I came over in the first place.

I filled her in on what I had in mind and she was quick to get on the phone and organise it all.

"You go and get your shit organised, leave this with me." She smiled. I started back to my place, but I realised she hadn't finished talking. "And you are going to put that work shit behind you. We, you and me, maybe Jake will sort it out after tonight. Ok?"

"Ok. Thank you."

I spent the afternoon tidying up and preparing some homemade pizzas. I only made two, thinking Ike would eat one and Emily and I would share one. I hadn't made enough for Frankie, but I never invited him to come for dinner so I wasn't worried.

God I'm failing at this girlfriend thing.

After I was organised I just sat and waited. I felt like I should be getting ready, but I had no clue what it was I needed to look like so I waited.

By the time I heard a knock at my door I nearly fell over my feet to answer it. But I think it was more out of boredom rather than wanting to see what my costume was.

"Hi Ike." I moved to the side so he could come in, I noticed he was keeping his head down, his eyes not meeting mine as his hands seemed to be hiding something behind his back. "You alright?" I questioned, giving his mum a quick wave, wishing she would come in and meet me.

"Yeah, I'm good." He muttered still not meeting my gaze. What the hell was going on? "Are you sure, because you're acting…" I didn't get to finish before his arms came from behind him and he was shoving a bag towards me.

I peered in the bag, dread filling my stomach, but when I saw the word costume on a bit of card inside it, my stomach calmed.

He was nervous to show me what he had bought. I smiled as I placed my hand in the bag and pulled out some sort of clothing.

I looked at the piece of material in front of me, and the feathers…I was kind of shocked, and looked back at Ike. He was standing there chewing on his nails staring down at the costume with worry in his eyes.

"Ike,"

"I know!" he threw his hands up in the air. "I panicked and bought the first thing I saw." He came in and threw himself down on the sofa. "I didn't realise how it looked until I got back in the car."

"Don't panic. I'm sure it will be fine on." I looked back down at the picture that was on the front of the costumes hanger. "My tits aren't as big as hers so that part won't be too bad." I tried to swallow my laugh when Ike started to choke on his own tongue. "I just hope the skirt part covers everything there."

"Fuck, you can't wear it. What the hell was I thinking?" He flew up from the sofa and grabbed the costume from me.

"No. Don't be silly, I can wear this and I will." I didn't believe a word I said, I was a little nervous too. "Well I'll try it on first and then I'll decide."

I started for the bedroom with my costume in hand. "I thought we said nothing too revealing Ike." I yelled over my shoulder.

"Wait what about mine? Did you get me one?" he sounded nervous, panicked even.

"You should be nervous." I smiled, "It should be arriving any minute now."

I walked down to the bedroom, my eyes transfixed on the picture of a woman wearing the costume Ike had picked out.

There was no way I could pull this off.

Stripping down, I eased my way carefully into the tiny piece of material. I was surprised it all seemed quite soft. I had imagined the fabric to be scratchy.

The top of the dress was a black corset. I can see why the model on the front looked like she had big boobs, mine suddenly looked like they had grown two cup sizes.

It fit me like a second skin, and left my back mostly bare. From my hips, to not even mid-thigh, was a short, sorry micro mini, skirt that was made up of black feathers.

The costume wasn't actually that bad. It was revealing and it felt like I was wearing less than what I wear to bed, but it was sexy, unbelievably so.

I grabbed the small black feathered wings from the bed and placed them on. They weren't too big so I was happy they wouldn't get in the way.

A loud knock on the door had me feeling all giddy. Ike's costume was here.

I skipped out from the bedroom, and smiled brightly at Ike as his eyes widened as they took in my costume.

"You…"

"I?"

"You…"

I laughed, "I?"

Another knock on the door saved Ike from continuing on with this conversation.

"Hey Rachel,"

"Fuck kitten, don't you look hot." She laughed, "Did the boy really choose this?"

I laughed with her, "He did. Do you like?"

"I love. You have to wear my thigh high black boots with it."

"Ok."

"Oh god, make it stop." Ike groaned.

"Oh hey sugar, sorry didn't see you there." Rachel came in with a bag in her hands, "You naughty boy picking that costume out." She croaked, "I think there's a little sexual deviant waiting to spring out of you." Rachel's eyes widened, as did her smile.

"I swear I didn't even know," Ike was truly worried and I was starting to feel bad.

"Ike I love it, please stop stressing about it." I looked to Rachel, "Did you bring what I need?"

"Sure did honey," She handed me the bag she bought.

I looked inside to see nothing but black leather looking back at me. "Rat's going to be here about seven to draw the tattoos on him."

"What?" Ike asked coming to look in the bag.

"Here just take it to my room and go and change." I handed him the bag and pushed him towards my room.

"And no going through her panty drawers you sick little perv." Rachel teased. While I laughed, knowing Ike was probably mortified at the idea.

"You're going to get yourself in trouble wearing that Kitten."

"I know." I scrunched my nose up. "But I do like it."

"Fuck yes. I didn't mean take it off, just be careful was all I was getting at."

"Thanks Rachel."

"Anytime Kitten. I'll see you later on when Rat gets here." A huge smile over took her face. "I can't wait to see his reaction to you, he's going to shit himself." She suddenly looked thoughtful, "Or get himself killed." I frowned not knowing what she was getting at with that. "I better keep Jake busy." She hummed walking down the steps and back over to her trailer.

"Ike?"

"I don't look good Lou."

"Let me come to that decision."

The door to my bedroom opened and Ike stepped out. I couldn't help but laugh, because he did look ridiculous. "Ok, that's not going to work."

"Oh thank god. I was so worried that you were going to make me wear this."

"Problem is we don't have any other choices." I was trying to rack my brain. The pants weren't bad, it was only really the top. "It's really just the shirt. It's too tight and you definitely need sleeves."

"I'll go check with Buck." Lou ran from the trailer, instantly regretting not putting something over her costume.

Seeing that there was a car outside of Buck's trailer Lou knocked before she entered. She really didn't want to walk in on Buck and his girlfriend again without warning.

"Lou?"

"Oh hey Buck. Do you have a black t-shirt I could borrow?" I smiled sweetly as his eyes bulged at what I was wearing.

"If you needed to do laundry Lou all you had to do was ask."

"Funny." I smirked.

"Come in, I think I have something. Who's it for?"

"My friend Ike." I told him. I looked into his living room instantly seeing a girl sitting on the sofa. "Oh hey." I waved. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Lou this is Jane, Jane this is Lou."

"It's nice to meet you Jane."

"You too Lou, Buck has told me a lot about you."

"Only half of what he says is true." That was corny. I thought to myself.

"So…I'm guessing you're off to a Halloween party."

"Is it Halloween?" Lou asked sounding completely shocked.

"Don't listen to her Jane, she knows damn well what day it is." Buck handed Lou two black t-shirts.

"You're no fun." Lou smiled grabbing the shirts. "Thanks. I better get these back to Ike."

"You do that." Buck grinned, "Have fun tonight Lou."

"Oh I will be." Lou winked at Buck, having no idea what that meant. "Nice to meet you Jane." Lou gave her a small wave before heading out the door.

"You're in a goofy mood tonight." Buck commented quietly holding the door open for Lou.

"I was thinking the same thing." Lou frowned wondering what had gotten into her.

Buck asked Jane to give him a minute before following Lou outside. "What's up?"

"I don't know. I think I'm just nervous about tonight. This is my first party in years, I'm a little worried." I was making a list of things I was worrying about in my head.

"I don't know what to tell you Lou. I mean I look at you, wearing that, and I want to tell you not to go, but I know that you need to go." Buck scoffed, "Lou you're still young and you should be enjoying parties. I know you'll be fine, and if you're not and you want to leave you get a taxi and I'll pay for it when you get here."

"Thanks Buck." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Well I better go make myself pretty," I let him go and made my way back to my trailer. I was half way back to my trailer when I heard Buck yell out after me.

"And for fucks sake take a jacket!"

I laughed as I waved behind my back without turning to look at him.

.

.

I left my hair dead straight and out, I also used a lighter foundation for my face and kept my eye makeup black and heavy. I looked goth, and I loved it.

I zipped up Rachel's boots, but they didn't seem right. So I decided to wear the black heels she had also bought me.

They made my legs look long and sleek. I was happy.

Ike was busy getting some fake tattoo's painted on him, while I put the pizzas in the oven.

A knock at my door told me Emily was here, and I would have to say I was nervous. I really wanted her and I to become friends.

"Emily you look amazing." I couldn't help but stare at her. She was wearing a bright red wig, which cascaded down her back. The green of her costume matched her hair and her skin tone beautifully. She looked as if she was glowing.

I noticed that her legs were out on display and I had to admit they were looking just as long and as sexy as mine were. But where my costume was revealing, bordering on slightly slutty, hers covered the upper half of her body. It was classy, just like her.

"Thank you," she smiled knowing she looked damn good. "You look good too." I knew she felt like she had to say that, but I didn't care. I thought I looked good and I thought that the costume suited me and my attitude for the night.

"Thanks Emily. You don't think it's too slutty do you?" I was only teasing by asking that. I knew she thought it was, but a sick part of me wanted to hear her say it.

"No, no not at …. Yeah it kind of is." She agreed looking remorseful.

I laughed, "Great, just the look I was going for." I walked back inside, "Ike, Emily's here." I yelled. "He's still fluffing around getting ready. Boys and their hair," I scoffed and rolled my eyes for dramatic effect. "Did you do your own make up?"

"No my sister helped." She looked slightly confused. I guess she was wondering when Ike had grown hair.

"It looks great. I mean you look great. Ike and I made pizza, are you hungry?"

"Pizza sounds good." We heard a loud bang coming from my room. Both Emily and I looked in that direction slightly concerned. "Is he alright in there?"

"Why don't you go and ask him?"

"I couldn't," she shook her head.

"Ike, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled out as I could hear Rat laughing his ass off.

"He's trying to fit into his pants." Rat spat out the best he could.

The door to my room pulled open to reveal a leather clad Ike.

His pants were black, leather and rather tight looking. Gone was the singlet top from earlier, in its place was a black t-shirt. I'm pleased he chose that because it still revealed his fake tattoo's that Rat had drawn on him.

"You look great," I laughed, "Here you have to put these on as well." I grabbed the leather cuff that had silver studs on it and wrapped it around one of his wrists. "Yeah, I like that." I noticed he wasn't talking back, "Ike?" I looked up to see he was staring behind me in a trance. I looked back over my shoulder to see Emily doing the same to Ike.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" I whispered, deciding to step back and let him come into the room a little further.

"She does, I mean you do. You look fantastic Emily. Really pretty."

"Good boy," I whispered under my breath.

He walked down to meet her, while I turned back to Rat. "Thanks for doing that."

"Why don't we kick them out and you can thank me properly."

"How 'bout you pack your shit up before I yell out for Rachel, or worse Jake." The smile fell from his face.

"Jeez no need to go telling on me, I haven't done anything….yet." His eyes roamed up and down my body. "Though I wouldn't mind."

"RAT!" Jake's voice caused Rat to jump and start gathering his shit.

"He's coming." I yelled back.

"He better fucking not be." Jake stormed into my small room, his eyes wild.

"Get out." He told Rat, Jakes eyes only looked at me for a second. No comment was made he just simply glanced my way.

Rat walked out with his arms filled with his gear, while Jake followed.

"You guys need a lift?" Jake pointed to Emily and Ike, before he looked me square in the eye.

"No we're good. Frankie should be here soon."

"Give me your phone." He held his hand out to Ike. Ike quickly passed his phone over. I smirked, noticing Ike's hands were shaking. "One drink goes past this Frankie's lips, you call Rachel. Don't get into a car with him." Jake was being serious and all three of us, Ike, Emily and myself nodded. We didn't dare question him.

"Ok. Thank you." I looked up at him to see he was giving me a knowing look.

"We'll be having a chat tomorrow." Obviously Rachel had talked to him. "Have a good night Lou." And with that he was gone.

Ike, Emily and I sat and ate our pizza. I could tell they were feeling just as nervous as me, and I felt like I should reassure them everything will be fine. But I didn't, because I didn't know if it would be.

After Emily and I fixed our makeup and she helped me clean up in the kitchen it wasn't long before Frankie knocked on the door. I wasn't going to point out that he was an hour later than he said he would, because I refused to go to this party in a bad mood.

"Holy hell Lou, you look amazing babe." Frankie leaned in and kissed me.

"Why thank you. But what have I told you about that babe word?"

"My bad." He kissed me again, "Maybe we shouldn't go." His kisses were getting more passionate, "Tell me you don't want to go." His hands started to roam my bare back.

"Mmm…we…have…company…" I told him, when his lips allowed me too. I saw that Ike and Emily were looking anywhere but at us or each other. I didn't want them to feel uncomfortable so I pushed Frankie back so I could look at his costume.

"What are you wearing?" I asked, seeing he wasn't in costume at all. "It is a costume party isn't it?" Panic filled me, I wasn't going to go if it wasn't.

"I'm Magic Mike," he held his arms out wide. I looked at his blue sweat pants and white singlet then up to his red baseball cap.

"I don't get it. I mean is he some kind of magician?" I looked to Emily and Ike for help.

"It's a movie babe." He laughed pulling me into his arms. "I forget that you have been living under a rock." I pushed him back, pissed off with him.

"Should we go?" I asked, not wanting to be near him, but not wanting to give up on the night completely. How dare he make my last two years a joke. He had no idea what the hell Mum and I went through.

I looked up at Ike to see was also looking pissed off. I offered him a small smile, hoping he could see I didn't want to get into it with Frankie.

"Yeah let's go." He gave me a nod.

.

.

We arrived at the party and I was blown away with how many people were here. Frankie dropped the rest of us off at the gate while he went to find a spot to park his car.

On the way here I decided I wasn't going to let what Frankie said earlier upset me. I truly didn't think he meant anything by it.

We made our way into the party and got a drink as soon as we walked in. I thought it would be best if we waited by the door for Frankie, as there were so many people here I didn't want to miss him.

I nearly spat my drink out all over Ike when I saw that Dorthia and her 'squad' were coming our way. I had no idea what they were dressed as, but if I had to guess I would say slutty Barbie's. Not that I could talk, but they were clones of each other.

"What are you supposed to be?" Dorthia sneered as her eyes looked me up and down in distaste.

"I'm an angel," I battered my eye lashes.

"Angels are white," She told me seriously,

"Only the good ones," I smiled.

"Please tell me you're going to be bad," arms wrapped themselves around me from behind. I knew it was Frankie instantly and leaned back on him.

"Only for you," I eyed Dorthia noticing her face was even more contorted than before. I guess she didn't like that I was close to her friend.

"Have I told you how good you look?" he kissed the shell of my ear. I heard a huff and the clicking of heels clacking away so I knew the clone squad had gone.

"I think we scared your girlfriends away." I knew I was being silly, but couldn't help it. I hated that he was friends with them.

"I would tell you to behave, but for some reason I want you to be very naughty tonight."

I turned in his arms and raised onto the tips of my toes, pressing my mouth to his. "Mmm," he smiled against my mouth. "Sweeter then candy."

"God, you're cheesy tonight." I laughed.

"Frankie!" we both looked out over the crowd to see the rest of his basketball team calling him over. Frankie grabbed my hand and went to pull me after him, but I wanted to stay with Ike and Emily.

"You go. I'll come find you later."

"Sounds good." He leant down and kissed me briefly before disappearing into the crowd.

Ike and Emily found us a place to sit. Mostly we just talked about what everyone was wearing, but we also talked about other things as well. After a few drinks Emily was chatting to me like we had been friends for years, and I loved it.

After an hour or so I thought I had better go and find Frankie, I had told him I would. After making sure Ike and Emily were ok, I made my way through the crowds.

I beamed in delight when I was face to face with Jimmy. Actually I nearly tripped into him, but he steadied me by placing his hands on my hips.

A strange but pleasant feeling spread through me at the feel of his hands on my skin.

"Wow," Jimmy's hands still stayed on my hips, but his eyes were all over me.

"Good wow?"

"Mmm, very good wow."

"Thanks. You look good too." Jimmy was dressed as a cowboy. A very hot cowboy at that.

"Who are you here with?"

"Ike, Emily and Frankie." I didn't miss the twitch of his jaw when he heard Frankie's name being mentioned. "Why who are you here with?" I mocked cheerfully.

"I think you know," He smirked, "So stay out of trouble."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?" My eyes zoned in on a faint bruise around Jimmy's eye. "Jimmy…" I started, my hand getting ready to lightly touch his face, but he swung his head away from me.

"Don't," he snapped. I knew, just by the way he reacted how he came about that bruise.

"Jimmy…I…" I didn't know what to say. Jimmy's father was an asshole. And throughout the years Jimmy had many bruises, many days off of school… "Is this why you weren't at school this week?"

"You noticed I wasn't at School?"

"I thanked the boys for my Birthday cake. Thank you, it was delicious."

"Eighteen ha?" He studied me, he really studied me. I could feel the heat of my blush cover the skin on my cheeks. "Come and have a drink with us."

I wanted to, more than anything I wanted to but I couldn't. It wasn't the time or the place.

"I need to find the bathroom, and then find Frankie. Maybe next time?"

"Maybe." He hummed before pointing down a hallway next to the stairs. "Bathroom is down there. Can't and won't help you with finding the other one."

And with that he was gone.

.

After using the bathroom I quickly checked my eye makeup in the small bathroom mirror. I really wasn't use to wearing it and I was paranoid that it was all smudged and I resembled a panda.

Nope, all good.

I opened the door and pushed past the girls that were lined up outside the door. I never looked to see if I recognised any, because I really didn't care.

Looking around the over-crowded house I started to panic. What if I couldn't find Frankie? I just followed my nose and tried to find gaps between the hot sweaty bodies.

I came to the entrance way and looked to my left towards the kitchen and then right towards a huge sitting room then I looked straight in front of me to the front door.

I could quite easily just walk out of there and not look back. But it wasn't just me these days.

I had a boyfriend and I was here with him, doing this for him. I had to suck it up and pretend just for one night that I was enjoying myself.

No he never asked me to do that for him, but I would do that for him.

So right it was.

The music was so loud in here, the deep base beats could be felt through my bones. There was no singing it was just a continuous noise that thumped through the speakers around the room.

This was not music to me, but the people in here seemed to love it.

Hands were in the air and bodies bounced, swayed and jumped all around me.

I didn't think that Frankie would be in here so I turned and went left towards the kitchen. I weaved through a group of girls that whispered some shit about me under their breathes but I didn't give them the satisfaction of acknowledging it.

My eyes searched the room, where the hell was Frankie?

I could see Ike and Emily dancing in the corner. I couldn't keep the smile off my face even if I tried. They were so damn cute.

I spun back around to go and look outside, but I ended up spinning into another body.

"Whoa, girl,"

"Shit, I'm sorry Noah." I didn't know him all that well, but he was in most of my classes so I knew his name.

"Don't sweat it."

"Do you know where Frankie is?" I asked hopeful he had seen him and I wouldn't have to go hunting for him.

"You know I did. He was upstairs about twenty minutes ago."

"Ok thanks." I headed for the stairs but I was doubtful that I would find him up there, especially if it was twenty minutes ago.

Coming up to the landing a door opened to the left and a couple came stumbling out laughing while adjusting their clothing.

I kept walking.

I looked down the hall to see a bedroom at the end of the hall had its door open. I could see that there were a few people that gathered in there. I would look there last.

I checked the people queueing to use the bathroom, but he wasn't there, but Emily and Ike were. How did they get past me? I only saw them dancing down stairs a moment ago.

"Any of you seen Frankie?"

"No, though we've only just come up here."

"Ok."

"Everything alright Lou?" Ike questioned.

"Of course." I smiled. "I'll meet you down stairs soon."

"Ok."

I noticed one of Dorthia's friends, I think her name is Samantha? Coming out from a bedroom, she left the door open as she made her way down stairs.

I cautiously made my way closer to the bedroom, making sure to hide my body the best I could against the wall.

I could hear voices but I had no idea what it was they were saying.

I decided to grow a pair and just look, though I already knew what it was I would see.

I poked my head through the door instantly seeing Frankie sitting on the bed. Yes he was fully clothed, but the girl on his lap wasn't.

Frankie was smiling and talking to her, every now and again he would kiss her lips, while she giggled and threw her hair around.

I soon noticed Frankie's hands moving under her skirt and whipped my head back out of the room.

Breathing in I leaned my head back against the wall. What did I do in this situation? I was hurt and I was pissed, but I didn't want to make a scene.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on settling my breathing and calm down some so I could make a decision.

When I opened my eyes again and stepped back from the door, my eyes soon found Dorthia's. She was standing by the stairs with her friend Samantha. I knew by just looking at her that she knew what I had just seen.

But I think I shocked her when I just decided to walk away.

I was not going to give her or any of these other assholes the pleasure of seeing me react. I just wanted to get Ike and Emily and leave.

Of course just like everything else, that idea turned to shit.

"Lou?" Frankie came out of the bedroom. He looked from me to Dorthia. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" I asked, still keeping my eyes on Dorthia. I wasn't going to react.

"Uh, because you just saw Frankie and Rose making out." Dorthia sung seeming so happy with herself.

"Dorthia!" Frankie yelled gaining everyone's attention.

Just wonderful.

Oh well its out in the open anyway.

"What the hell have I done to you, for you to be such a bitch?"

Dorthia laughed evilly, "Just you being here is enough. You should have stayed away." She stepped up to me, her eyes focused on mine. "You thought you were so clever, so popular, so loved by them, it made me sick." She sneered, "You made it hard for any other girl to get close to them, you were a bitch."

"I was protecting them from the likes of you. You didn't care about them. You just wanted to sleep with them."

"I loved him. I loved him and I knew he could have loved me too."

"Who?" I was so bloody confused.

"You know who. So imagine my surprise when I tried finding him one night only to find the two of you."

I shook my head not understanding any of this. Who was she talking about?

"Everyone knew I liked Kid, hell I never tried to hide the fact. What always got me though was why he wouldn't even give me a second glance. I mean he always told me he wasn't with anyone, I never saw him attached to anyone yet he would always push me away. Until one night he didn't."

This was all news to me. I had no idea she liked him back then, I had nothing to do with her back then, so how the hell was I meant to know.

"He kissed me. We were at Jimmy's party and I offered Kid a drink and he kissed me." Dorthia's eyes were filled with tears. I could see she was generally affected by this. I tried to think back to the many parties the boys had and I am trying to think where this was heading. It was so long ago and I don't recall…Oh shit. "I can see by the look on your face you remember that night. Rose and I were gushing about the kiss and what it meant, she told me to go find Kid and ask him if he was feeling what I was."

"Dorthia I…"

"So imagine the hurt I felt when I walk in to see you and him…"

"I didn't know."

"LIAR!"

"I didn't. Not that it matters Dorthia. You didn't matter to me back then, so why the hell would I know who you crushed on?"

"I know you did."

I chose to block her out, because my eyes found Frankie's. He was just standing there like the pathetic loser he was.

"I knew there was something off about you. You're really that desperate for sex that you go to the likes of that?" I pointed to Rose. "You're more pathetic than what I thought."

"Well Lou I had to get it from somewhere. You are such a frigid bitch."

"See that's funny to me. I'm frigid because I wouldn't just put out for you. Could it not be that I just didn't want you anywhere near me like that? Could it not be that deep down I knew you were a snake and that's why I wouldn't allow you in my bed? Or do you think that for some fucked up reason I knew that I was once again being played by just another asshole?"

"Some fucked up reason?" He yelled, "SOME FUCKED UP REASON!" he then screamed stepping up on me.

"Kid Hunter is a great reason don't you think? He has it all, and the rest of the school gets all his unwanted left overs." His nose was to mine, but I didn't step back.

Noah however did step between us.

"That's…" I went to argue his ludicrous accusations but he butted in.

"He gets the sports, he gets the girls, he gets that money…He'll get the scholarships to the best schools, he'll get the free ride, when everyone here knows that his family can afford to send him anywhere, while we're all left struggling behind him, living second best. Its bullshit." I didn't like the look in his eye. So I made the decision to leave.

But he pushed Noah out of the way and grabbed me, bringing me in closer to him.

I was beyond furious. "Get your hands off of me." Noah was back. I heard him yell out to someone to get Kid, while he forced Frankie to let me go.

"You disgust me. You really disgust me." I went to storm off again, grateful that this time he wasn't stopping me.

I ran down the stairs as carefully as I could, scared that the heels I was wearing would cause me to tumble. I looked around the room trying to spot Ike and Emily, when my eyes landed on Kid and the boys.

I could see question in his eyes, but his look was soon diverted as the sound of Frankie barrelling down the stairs reached everyone's ears.

"LOU!" I kept walking, heading for the door. I didn't want to leave Ike or Emily behind, but I couldn't babysit them in this moment of time. "Don't you walk away from me." He roared. I was trying to keep away from others, but I managed to slam into someone.

Looking up I went to apologise but realised that it was Tyler.

"Lou, are you alright?" he asked, sounding sincere.

"No I'm not alright, you and him…" I turned to Frankie, "Make me sick. I mean really, what the hell is wrong with the two of you." I eyed a few of the other students that had gathered around to witness this spectacle. "What the hell is wrong with this school?" I looked over to Dorthia who had a shit eating grin on her face along with the rest of her friends. "Or you lot? Are your lives really that fucking miserable that you have to try and ruin mine as well?" I turned to Kid, "I'm getting hurt because of you, and I don't understand it." I mean he had made it pretty obvious that I was not a part of their group anymore.

"Everyone listen to me, and listen to me good, Kid and I aren't together, we're not friends, we don't hardly talk to one another, so don't use me to get to him. It won't work." I looked back at Kid. I could see the concern in his eyes, it was there and it was real. But yet he wasn't doing anything to help me.

I looked back to Dorthia. "You're a sad pathetic human being. Are you really that insecure with yourself and your world, to want to destroy me over something I had no idea about?"

And with that said I was gone.

I walked out feeling embarrassed and used. When did everyone become so hateful, so materialistic? I'm positive I was never this nasty when I was a part of the group.

"Lou wait." That was Kid, I didn't turn around I just kept walking. "Just wait, damn it."

I spun around to face him. I could see the other boys weren't far behind, but they stopped, keeping the rest of the students back that were trying to follow also.

"Do you have any idea how much influence you have on these people? It makes me sick."

"I can't control what they think and feel."

"Maybe not, but you could help the situation."

"Please, enlighten me. How do you propose I do that?"

"Stop trying to sleep with every girl in school is a start."

"Jealous?" he smirked.

"No. But I know of two or three people that are and it's because of that they are coming after me."

"That's bullshit."

"Is it? I have had my ass handed to me because of you. I have just heard that two people want to destroy my life because of you." God I feel like I am in some soap opera.

"Yes its bullshit. People just blame me because they are too chicken shit to admit that they don't have the drive I do, when it comes to going after what I want. Everything isn't handed to me. I choose to work hard to get it. I can go to sleep at night and know I earnt it. Nothing has been given to me because of who I am or rather who my father is. It's all on me. So yes I call bullshit."

It was the first time in years and I mean years that I realised that Kid and perhaps the others were trying to separate themselves from their families.

Putting aside the fact Tyler and Frankie wanted to be with me to get one up on Kid, because to me that is ridiculous. I could see that Tyler, Frankie and even Dorthia were so caught up in their jealousy of what the boys had and have that they weren't seeing it was earnt off of their own back.

While they were running around being vengeful, Kid and the rest of the boys were training and studying to get a head.

I looked over to the other boys, saddened, because I knew that no matter how hard they worked they would never get what they truly yearned for.

I realised, what obviously others didn't. Kid, Jed, Jimmy and Cody may have everyone fooled into believing they had it all. The money, the cars, the girls, the schools, but what they didn't realise was what they didn't have, was much more valuable.

Love.

I mean, I know they love each other in the familiar way. Each thought the other a brother, but they didn't have the love from a Mum or a Dad.

Teaspoon, through all his faults, does love his boys, I know he does. But he shows them by buying cars, fixing their futures, he doesn't show it by telling them or spending his time with them. And sometimes you just need that.

Don't even get me started on Cody's dad. He is one mean son of a bitch, but then again he doesn't raise a hand to his Son, like Jimmy's dad.

That is why the boys are so close to one another. They are all in the same boat, and I can see that now. Maybe I have always known that, but just like everyone else I wanted to believe their lives were just as perfect as what it seemed.

I had hurt them. Mum had hurt them.

We were selfish and knew they needed our love, but we thought of ourselves.

I suddenly felt sick, and placed my hand to my stomach. I took a Mothers love away from them and didn't even look back.

I should have told them what was going on, but instead I was selfish because I wanted my Mother's love all to myself.

What the hell had I done?

"Lou?" Kid took a step closer, "You're crying…"

I didn't even know…I wiped at my eyes confused. I needed to go.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before turning on my heel and started walking away.

"Lou…" Kid started again, at the same time the sound of motorbikes approaching reached my ears.

I looked over to see Jake and Rat, how the hell?

Jake stormed over, his eyes taking in everything, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Jake?"

"Everything alright here Lou?" His eyes were staring hard at Kid, before they started to search the crowd that were behind us. "YOU!" he shouted and pointed. I looked to where his attention was being held, to see Frankie standing there. "I fucking warned you." He seethed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. But it wasn't Jake who answered it was Rat.

"It was your boy, Ike. He called, gave us a heads up." I smiled. "So you coming home?" he indicated to Jake, "Cos I think it'd be best."

I had to agree. And I was heading home anyway. "Yeah I'm ready."

"Good girl. You can ride with me." Rat smiled brightly.

"Like fuck she is." Jake snapped before taking my elbow and walking me over to his bike. My eyes met Rat's, he winked. He obviously knew that was going to pull Jake away from killing Frankie.

Sadly I looked back to Kid and the boys.

Why people were trying to hurt us was beyond me, especially since we seemed to be doing a hell of a job hurting each other.

"Wait, Emily and Ike?" I asked Jake.

"Rachel's on her way in the car. Do you want to wait for her?"

"No I just want to go." Jake took his jacket off,

"Remove those stupid feather things."

Knowing he meant the wings, I pulled them off before he helped me into his jacket. Ike and Emily came up to us.

"I'm so sorry. I ruined everything." I was gutted because we were enjoying ourselves up till then. "Do you want to come back to my place?" I offered.

"I might get Rachel to drop me home, if that's ok?"

"Oh, ok." I tried to keep the emotions from my tone, but I know I failed miserably.

"I had a great time though." She smiled, making me smile to.

I looked up at Ike, hoping he'd come back.

"I'll come round tomorrow. Return all of this." He gestured to his outfit.

"Ok." I hopped on the back of Jakes bike. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not Own TYR

.

.

We pulled up outside of Jake and Rachel's in a matter of no time. I was frozen down to my bones and couldn't wait to get some warm clothes on.

Jake helped me from the bike, and made sure I was steady on my feet before he let me go.

But before he could let me go completely I quickly hugged him.

"Thanks," I told him when I pulled back. I could tell he was uncomfortable and I hated that I made him feel that way.

"Anytime Lou." He told me, "How 'bout you go get something that resembles clothes on, and come over for a drink and wait for Rachel?" He suggested. "You know she'll want to hear about all your high school drama."

I smiled, because I knew he wanted to know what had happened too, but he would use Rachel to find out instead of just asking me. But I didn't give him any grief about knowing what he was up to, I just nodded my head and ran to get some warm clothes on.

After deciding on my pyjama pants and one of my mum's big sweaters, I shredded my costume, just keeping my panties on, and got dressed. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and washed my face before heading to Rachel's.

Though I raced back into my room, and grabbed some cosy socks as well.

"You still look hot in those ugly clothes." Rat told me as I made my way back over to their trailer.

"Rat," Jake warned.

"I know, I know." Rat laughed as he kicked out the chair next to him for me to sit down.

"What is your real name?" I had asked once before but he swore he would never tell me, but that was after I had only known him for a few hours. I was hoping he would tell me now.

"That's one thing you aren't going to hear from me."

"Why?" Jake passed me a drink. "Thanks."

"Because I wasn't always the fun loving man you see before you."

I frowned looking to Jake but he acted as if he wasn't even listening.

"You were a criminal?"

Rat laughed, even Jake sniggered. "Yes Lou I was a criminal." He rolled his eyes. "I did some shit I'm not proud of, shit that I still pay for today." I noticed he cut Jake's way, "But I can promise you those days are over with. I've left that name and that person in the past."

"Deep." I knocked my drink back, noticing that there was definitely alcohol in it.

"Another?" Jake asked holding his hand out.

"Hmm, why not." I handed him my glass and focused back on Rat.

"Did you sell drugs?"

"Are you trying to guess my crimes now?" Rat laughed, "You're going to be here awhile then girly."

"Didn't answer my question."

"Yes. My daddy grew weed, I was tied up in that since I was in diapers."

Jake passed me my next drink.

"Drink your drink Lou, leave poor Rat alone."

"Ha. It's usually you telling him to leave me alone."

"Yes I would be a lot happier if you just left each other …"

"Alone."

"Alone."

Rat and I both yelled out at the same time.

"Jesus Christ, where the fuck is Rachel?"

By the time Rachel did arrive home I was finally warm, but I couldn't tell if it was because of the extra clothes I had put on, or because of the three drinks I had consumed.

"Jake how much has she had to drink?" Rachel snapped, "She's only a minor."

"Settle down woman, she's alright." Jake laughed, "Better her getting wasted here than at some random party. Leave her be." I watched as he pulled her onto his lap, "What took you so long?" Jake hummed as his lips attacked her neck.

I quickly looked away but found the eyes of Rat, who gave me a knowing look.

"Lou's boy," Rachel giggled, "He took the girl up to her door, funniest and the sweetest thing to watch. He started kissing her goodnight and her father opened the door."

"Oh no." I giggled.

"Yeah, poor Ike. Though credit to Emily's ol' man, he didn't yell or get mad he just told Ike it was time to go home."

I frowned, not because all of that bothered me, but because I wish I had that. I don't know if it because Mum has gone, but I have found that the thought that I have a Father out there has entered my mind on more than one occasion.

"Do you want to talk about what happened tonight?" Rachel asked me breaking me from my thoughts. "I tried to get it out of the boy but he was useless."

"Maybe tomorrow." I told her, not really wanting to get into it again. Once was enough.

"Another drink?" Jake asked, but Rachel protested.

"Jake…"

"Honestly Rachel I've only had three, I'm really ok."

The sound of gravel crunching under the weight of tyres had us all turning our attention to the drive way.

"What we got here?" Rat asked standing from his seat, blocking me from the view.

I peered around him as the engine cut off. My eyes narrowed in on the familiar truck.

"Kid?" I questioned as he slid out of the vehicle.

"Lou." He nodded, looking from Jake to Rat but not letting either intimidate him from approaching.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to check on you. See if you're alright."

I just stared at him for a moment, trying to gage where his mood was at. Was he angry with me? Or was he being genuine when he told me he just wanted to see if I was ok?

"Can we go and talk?" he gestured towards my trailer.

I nodded as I started to step forward, but paused and looked up to Jake. "Thank you." And then I looked to Rachel, "Both of you."

"Anytime kitten." Rachel smiled big and gave me a wink.

I started towards home with Kid following close behind. He wasn't speaking, so I felt like I shouldn't either.

Opening my door I, I held it open for him to go in.

I stared up at him and he down at me as he walked past. I tried to calm the butterflies in my tummy as I followed him in.

I watched as he looked to the sofa's, but decided to stay standing. I tried to block the thoughts that were starting to run through my head like wild fire.

Kid was hot, everybody knew that, but when he was by himself, without the other boys you really got to see it.

And my body was certainly reacting to him.

I decided it would be best if I stayed as far away from him as possible, so I leaned up against the kitchen bench.

"What happened tonight?" he asked, his eyes looking everywhere but me.

"I think you and the rest of the school witnessed what happened."

"Do you really believe that I'm to blame for your shitty choice in men?" I flinched, because his tone surprised me. "Sorry that was uncalled for." He said softer. "Though, I know you were fair warned about Frankie." Finally he allowed himself to look at me.

He was right, they did warn me. But I soon thought about Dorthia. "Same could be said about Dorthia." I whispered under my breath.

"You have never been able to stand her Lou, that is not a new development. Besides I won't tell Jed who he can and can't see."

"You're right. But what you didn't see or hear was the reason why she hates me back." Kid came to stand in front of me. I straightened. "Apparently she was in love with you…" Did Dorthia say that she still was in love with him? I can't remember. But I read between the lines and it's the conclusion I came to. "She saw you and I together, all those years ago. She blames me for you not wanting her."

"That's bullshit." I noticed he was slowly creeping closer towards me again. His eyes looked darker as he kept them glued to mine.

I could feel his breath on my face and it was driving me insane. I missed him…missed what we had become before I left.

"Maybe,"

"I think about that night a lot." His eyes were intense and dark, "You and me."

Kid and I just stood there staring at each other. I had no idea what was going through his head and that was frustrating.

"I have, but only since seeing you again." I admitted.

"I'm disappointed you've taken your costume off." He smirked.

He took another step towards me, I took a step back. I could feel the kitchen bench at my back, so when he took another step forward I became panicked.

Or was that feeling in my stomach excitement?

I knew he couldn't step any closer to me, yet I placed my hand out and on his chest to stop him from getting closer.

"Kid."

I could feel his heart pounding hard on the palm of my hand. My eyes drifted down to look at my hand. I kind of figured I would see something, I have no idea what, but I was slightly disappointed.

I kept my hand pressed to his chest though, loving the feeling of his warmth.

"Has there been anyone else?" he asks, the back of his hand ghosting over my blushed cheek.

"No."

I slowly looked back up at him, and that's all it took before our lips both attacked the others.

Oh god, he felt amazing, his hands were pulling my oversized sweater off of me as quick as he could, I think I shocked him when he realised I had no bra on underneath, so my breasts were exposed to him.

He didn't waste any time as his mouth, more importantly his teeth pulled at one of my nipples. I held his head to me as I leaned into him.

His lips were all over my chest, my torso.

I leaned back against the bench as his hands pulled my pyjama pants slowly down my legs.

I sat up and wrapped my bare legs around his torso, he was still wearing all of his clothes so I started to undo his shirt, his hands quickly pushed mine aside as he pulled his shirt of himself.

My hands went to his buckle of his belt and quickly had it undone, his hands once again pushed mine aside as he undid his zipper.

I put my hand down the front of his pants and pulled him out in the open. My eyes couldn't see his, but I could see his chest rising and falling quickly.

One of his hands pushed my panties to the side, a finger quickly entered me and before I could enjoy it he already pulled it out and had himself aligned where I needed to feel him.

It was then I looked up at him, and he down at me, I nodded yes, I wanted him, I needed him.

And have him I did.

He entered me quickly, I screamed out as it had been years since he and I had done this. He picked me up, my legs clenching tighter around him as he started to walk down to the bedroom. I could tell he was having trouble walking as he still had his jeans on but they were slipping down his legs.

I couldn't stand the feel of him in me and the fact that he wasn't moving. I needed him to move, so I started to move my hips, moaning as it was exactly what I was yearning for.

"Fuck." Kid groaned, pinning my body up against the wall. He started to move then, his hands going under my legs holding me up as he slammed into me.

My nails found purchase in his back as we both desperately danced with each other, the sounds of our breathing, our moaning, our pleas were our only music.

I was so close to coming apart in his arms, I just needed something else, something more.

Taking one of my hands I reached between us and started to massage my bundle of nerves. Kid decided to kick it up a notch as his thrusts quickened and his mouth once again found purchase on one of my nipples.

That was it, I was done.

I pulled my hand back as I rode the wave of ecstasy as my orgasm ripped through me.

Kid didn't let up though, he yelled out something incoherent as he continued to thrust in and out of me.

All I could do was hold on to him. His lips were at my neck, his hot breath fanning over my skin. It was becoming too much for me, my body was extremely sensitive and everything he was doing was sending it into overdrive.

My hands gripped his shoulders, as yet another orgasm started its build inside of me.

I threw my head back, trying not to laugh as it made a thump when it hit the wall.

Kid smiled to, but he didn't stop his pace and that is what drove us both over the edge this time.

Kid kept moving though, but this time slower as he tried to regain his breathing.

Both of us didn't move. Only our frantic breathing could be heard. My arms stayed around his neck, his stayed under my legs, our heads limp on the other's shoulders.

I was pretty sure I wasn't able to move, and I hoped that he would move for the both of us.

As if reading my mind, he slowly lifted me off, of him, and slid out of me. Gently he let go of my legs, one at a time, keeping his hands firmly on me though, making sure I had my footing before pulling away from me completely.

I started to straighten myself back up, adjusting my panties, but too far away from my top to grab it and pull it on to cover my breasts.

I suddenly felt shy and very exposed standing in front of Kid, half naked.

"I need my shirt." I pointed out to the kitchen and walked back in there picking up my sweater I had on.

I also picked up Kids shirt and held it out for him.

"Thanks." He smirked before pulling it on, and picking up his keys off the bench. Was he leaving?

"Won't you stay?"

He studied me as he put his keys in his pocket and did up his belt.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"I don't want you to feel as if you have to."

His eyes still studied me, and I had no idea what they were trying to see or find.

"I think I should go."

"Ok." I was disappointed, but I wouldn't let him see that.

As he made his way out the door, he hesitated, "Tonight…"

"Kid, I really don't need the speech. I am under no assumption that this was anything more than two friends needing to feel."

He frowned as he studied me, "Yeah, ok." He shook his head before walking out the door to his truck. I saw he glanced towards Jake and Rachael's before getting in his truck and driving away.

I closed the door and slid down to the floor. I didn't know what to think, or how I should feel about what just happened, but I knew that I didn't regret it. Not one bit.

.

.

I awoke Sunday morning feeling like crap. My head was pounding, my mouth was dry I was sore in places that had made me feel good only hours earlier and I was still so tired and worn out.

I had to get up though. I definitely needed another shower and some strong coffee maybe some pain relief as well.

Ike had said he was calling in today and Rachel and Jake wanted to talk with me too. But my mind couldn't get Kid, more importantly, what Kid and I did last night out of it.

I smiled thinking about what we did, how quickly it all just happened, and how nice it felt to have that with him.

I looked out my small window to see Rachel and Jake sitting outside with coffee's in their hands, so I made my way out there.

"Morning Kitten." Rachel grinned behind her mug. "How'd you sleep?" she giggled.

"Fine." I frowned.

"Rachel knock that shit off. You can have that talk when I'm not here." Jake grumbled. "Lets deal with this work shit real quick. Because you are leaving that place Lou."

"I know. But I also need the job."

"We'll worry about that later. One fucking problem at a time."

"Ok." I smiled. After all he really didn't leave any room to argue.

"Rachel grab some paper and a pen."

"Yes sir." Rachel mock saluted, but got up and did as Jake asked.

When she came back, Jake indicated that she needed to give it to me. I held my hand out and grabbed them both.

"Write this down. To Whom it May Concern, as of today…write tomorrows date…I no longer work here because the boss is a handsy bastard. Yours Sincerely Lou." Jake nodded to himself seeming pleased. "Why aren't you writing?"

"Because she can't say that, you clown." Rachel laughed, "I mean you should say that. But you just can't." she told me seriously. "Just put that it now clashes with school and at this stage school has to come first."

"Na fuck that Rachel. That's a lie. Give it to 'em straight Lou."

"Oh look it's your boy." Rachel pointed down the drive.

My heart skipped a beat thinking of Kid, but when I turned my head I saw it was Ike. I needed to stop that. What Kid and I did last night was nothing but a quick release. There was nothing more there and I had to pull myself back before I became invested in nothing more than an idea.

"He said he was calling in."

We watched as he pulled up and grabbed a plastic bag from his passenger seat.

"Hi," he greeted coming over and taking a seat with the rest of us. I loved that he was comfortable around Rachel and Jake.

"Hey son," Jake greeted, "Please take a seat." Jake teased.

I saw Ike was going to get up but Rachel pushed him back down.

"Don't you listen to him Ike, you are always welcome here."

"Thanks." Ike grinned. "I bought the clothes back." He indicated to the bag. "Mum washed everything."

I laughed. "That's good, thank you."

"So what ya doing?" he asked looking between us.

"Writing my resignation letter."

"What? Why?"

I then explained to Ike why I needed to resign. He agreed it was safer that way. He also suggested I handed my letter to Charlotte, to which I agreed. His eyes stayed on me though, I could see they held concern, but I didn't want him to worry.

Rachel made us some grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch and as soon as I placed my plate in the sink she let lose the questions I knew she had been dying to know all morning.

"So you and Ritchie Rich?"

"Who?"

"Don't you dare play games with me Kitten. That boy left your place last night with a huge grin on his face."

"Eww." I laughed, "We just talked. Maybe he was happy that we are finally making amends."

"Amends my ass. You tapped that, I know it."

"I'm leaving." Jake stated.

"You're wrong."

"Who are you 'tapping?'" Ike asked looking between Rachel and I.

"No one."

"Ritchie Rich." Rachel and I answered at the same time.

The sound of Jake's bike tearing down the drive had all three of us look in that direction.

Groaning out loud I filled Ike in. "Kid turned up here last night." I could see Rachel in the corner of my eye bouncing up and down, "To talk. Only talking." I made a point to look at her.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, we cleared a few things up." I told Ike, hoping that would be the end of that conversation for the day.

"Good, now let's get this letter written."

Between Ike, Rachel and me we managed to write a letter that was pretty clear I was never stepping foot in the place again after tonight, yet it still sounded respectful and grateful for the opportunity they had given me as well.

That part pissed me off, but Ike told me that I needed to get a reference from them if I could, and I needed to get my holiday pay too.

So reluctantly I left it all in there.

As I was walking Ike to his car he nudged me with his shoulder.

"So you and Kid?"

"You're as bad as Rachel." I groaned.

"Maybe, but I also know there was more than talking going on."

I went to protest once again but Ike stopped me, "Don't lie to me." He sighed, "I just want you to be careful. After Frankie and Tyler I'm worried about you."

"Frankie and Tyler, not going to lie, they hurt me. I wanted to like Frankie, and I did, but I also knew right from the start that there was something off. I can't believe they used Kid as an excuse."

"See that's what I'm worried about. If you and Kid are together, what is going to stop others trying to hurt you to get back at him?"

"Kid and I are not together, so please don't worry." I leaned up against his car as he opened his door. "Apart from my bullshit, did you have a good night last night?"

"I did." He smiled, "I think it was one of the first nights I actually felt like a teenager, and a part of the school."

"Ike…" What he had just said saddened me, but before I could say much more he interrupted me.

"No I don't say that to make you feel sorry for me. I realised that I always had a choice to go to parties but I just never wanted to. And when I realised I did want that, I was positive that I wouldn't be welcome."

"You're always welcome at my parties." I told him, "When I have them of course."

Laughing he hoped into his car, "Well you get started on that and I promise I will be there."

"Bye Ike." I laughed pushing his door closed.

After Ike left I tried to concentrate on my homework, but I kept nodding off. So I took my book to bed needing to lie down, but that was the last thing I remember as I awoke to the sound of my alarm.

Groaning, I reached out and turned it off. I looked towards the window to see it was in fact light out.

'What the hell?' I asked myself. I pulled the blankets back up around my neck. Even though I knew I had more than twelve hours sleep last night I still felt extremely tired.

I briefly thought about being sick, it would be believable since I went home sick last week, but I knew that if I didn't get up now I would most likely call in sick for tomorrow as well.

As I got myself organised and dressed my eyes glanced at the resignation letter I had enveloped and waiting to be handed over.

My stomach knotted up at the thought of even stepping foot inside the place again. But I kept reminding myself it was the last night. I would hand Charlotte my letter, organise my last pay, work, than get the hell out of there.

Easy.

I hoped.

.

.

Walking into school I couldn't help but notice the vacant car park. Usually the thing was packed, and full of music, today, nothing.

I wondered if I had missed something and set out to find Ike.

"Where is everyone today?" I asked Ike, "The school seems so empty."

"The sports teams have a tournament with Sweet Water so all the jocks have gone, and of course the cheerleaders have gone and most of the students who wanted to watch have gone."

"And that's allowed?"

"When will you learn, it's all about the sports teams. The Principal turns a blind eye when it comes to the schools teams."

I laughed as I could see that he was bothered by the fact that the jocks more or less got to do what they wanted.

"So how's the head today?" Ike nudged me with his shoulder, changing the subject.

"Better." I threw my stuff in my locker. "I crashed pretty much after you left."

"So…no talking with Kid then?"

"No, he didn't come around. Not that I really expected him to." Though it would've been nice.

"And you're definitely resigning from work tonight?"

"Yes. I wish I didn't have to go tonight, but I want to ask Charlotte what happens with my pay from the last week. I hope they give it to me."

"What are you going to do? You know for money?"

"I have no idea Ike. Rachel and Jake said they will look out for something for me. So hopefully."

"Yeah."

"Where's Emily?"

"She's in the library. I bought her to school this morning." He told me looking proud as punch.

"Did you now?"

"It was nice walking into school together this morning. Of course it helped that most of the school is missing."

"Why? I mean you're not ashamed of her are you?"

"No not at all. But sometimes the Jocks can be assholes. I wouldn't put it past them to make fun of us."

"Who cares? I mean as long as you and Emily are happy just block those other assholes out."

"You make it sound easy."

"It is Ike. You deserve happiness just as much as anyone else here. Don't let them bother you."

"You know I could say the same thing to you."

"I know. And I am going to try and not let the likes of Dorthia and her squad affect me. But it will be bloody hard."

"I hear you. I guess it helps that they aren't here today. And neither is Frankie."

"Frankie is a different story. He knew what I went through with Tyler. He let me believe that he was on my side. He made me like him." I get so angry when I think about him, "I want him to go down."

"I think you should just stay away from him."

"You're probably right. But I'm to pissed at the moment to just let his sleazy ass walk away from this unscathed."

"Please, just be careful. I don't want to ever see you beaten like you were with Tyler."

"I promise Ike. I'll never let that happen again."

"Good." Ike looked down at his watch. "I have to go, see you at lunch?"

"You will." I smiled before turning on my heel and walking to my first class.

All day I found my mind wandered off from what was happening in the classroom and went to Kid. If I closed my eyes I could damn near feel his hands and his mouth on my skin.

I had to stop. I knew that I was fooling myself.

I was beginning to read more into it than what happened. But could I really blame myself? I felt wanted and needed, feelings that I hadn't felt in a very long time.

I loved Kid two years ago, but a lot has happened in two years. I had to keep myself in check. Sex didn't mean love.

.

.

By the time school was over I was done thinking about Kid, and I was now in fall blown panic about walking into work.

I made sure I had my resignation in my pocket when I walked through the doors. I went to pull it out but I saw that Charlotte wasn't at her desk.

Bugger.

I wanted to hand it to her personally so I held onto it as I set to work. I constantly checked my surroundings, not wanting a repeat of last week.

I noticed the conference room had its lights on and I could hear voices so I was guessing there was a meeting. I knew damn well though that didn't mean anything. Wicks could be looming anywhere.

Two hours later and I was nearly done with the tidying. I just had to do the conference room and then vacuum the floors and wash the tiled areas.

I had heard a few people talking out in the corridor a while back so I presumed that the meeting was over. I decided to do most of the vacuuming first and wash the tiles. That way it would give me more time in hope that the meeting would be over and Wicks wouldn't be anywhere near there.

I doubled checked the front desk a few times to see if Charlotte was there, but there was no sign of her.

Right the dreaded conference room. I pushed my trolley up to the door and listened for voices, but I couldn't hear any. I was pissed that the blinds were pulled making it impossible to know for sure if the room was empty.

Sighing out loud, I grabbed the large plastic rubbish bag and my spray and wipe before I opened the conference room door.

"Oh, sorry, I…" I noticed there were four men in the room. All turned their gazes to me. I noticed two of them, Mr Wicks and Mr Hopkin's, "I can come back." I told them hoping like hell they would say yes.

"No, by all means come and do what you need to do." Mr Wicks smiled, "We're all done here anyway."

"Ok." I waited for a few seconds to see no one was making a move to leave the room, so I guess they were all staying to watch me clean.

"While you're here Lou, I want to introduce you to everyone." Wicks announced, "This here is Emory Pike," he indicated to a young looking man to the left of him, "The old bugger across the way is Winston Hopkins, next to him is Matt O'Connell."

"It's nice to meet you all." I lied. My skin felt like it was crawling with the way some of them looked at me.

"Do you go to school Lou?" Emory asked me, "I mean you look rather young to be working."

"Yes."

"So you would be seventeen? eighteen?" Winston asked.

"Eighteen."

"Lou here is Teaspoon Hunter's ex step daughter. She is an emancipated minor so that is her reason for working here." I could feel my face turning red, "You have to support yourself am I right?"

"Yes,"

"An emancipated minor? That is a hard thing to obtain, please tell me young lady how you have done so." Winston asked.

"Her mother is dead Winston, she was no longer living with Teaspoon and his family so her and her mother applied for the emancipation and won."

"Where do you live Riley?"

"I live in the caravan park, across town" Shut up!

"How do you get to and from here?"

"I walk." Stupid, stupid, stupid, "Or a friend picks me up on his way home from work." I lied, thinking of Buck. I wanted these men to know that I had someone looking out for me.

"Well that's me done for the evening. Gentlemen if you'll excuse me." The guy called Matt announced getting up out of his chair and walking from the room without giving me a second glance.

I stood there feeling uncomfortable as all sets of eyes were on me. "Well don't let us keep you, please continue cleaning." Wicks smiled as he took a seat in a chair next to Emory.

I could feel tears stinging my eyes, when my shaky hands reached for the small bin in the corner of the room. I made sure that if I was bending over I did so side on from the perverts at the table. I wiped the top of the table, cringing and nearly bawling as the men didn't move for me.

When I was sure I was done I quickly gathered up my bag and cloth and nearly ran for the door.

"Ah, Lou sweetheart," My body went cold as I swivelled back round to face them. "You forgot this bin under the table here."

I nodded, biting the inside of my cheek as I slowly made my way over to the table. The small grey meshed bin sat between Wick's and Emory's legs. Neither of them made a move to pass it over to me.

I bit my lip as I leant down to pick it up. Every fibre of my being was telling me to run, that I was in a seriously dangerous position right now, but I didn't.

I leant down and picked up the small bin. "While you're down there," Someone sniggered, but the comment wasn't funny, in fact it made me frightened beyond belief. I quickly wiped at the tears that were beginning to fall.

"Hey sweetheart look up at me." I didn't want to, in fact all I wanted to do was run, but I was feeling outnumbered and very insignificant. I wiped my tears and looked up at Wicks.

"I could get use to that." He winked as his hand fell to his lap and he started pulling or adjusting the front of his pants.

I quickly looked back down to the carpet. My whole body was trembling.

I slowly pulled the bin from under the table, keeping my head down and my tears hidden. I emptied the contents in the rubbish bag and the quickly leant back down to replace the bin.

"You know you're a very beautiful girl Lou." That was Emory, "Isn't she?" I assumed he was addressing the other two.

"A part of me certainly thinks so." I think that was the Winston who said that.

"Now that I think about it, I'm sure my Dorthia has told me about you." Wicks stood from his chair. "You're a bit of loner at school." He stated, "Am I right?" I thought about Ike and Emily and I thought about Kid, Jed and the boys. No I wasn't a loner.

I shook my head no.

"No?" Wicks smiled, "My mistake." his hand reached out and brushed my hair from my shoulder. "I was sure that she told me you had no mother, no friends, definitely no dad and you live all by yourself." He gave the ends of my hair a small yank, "And yet she still obviously feels threatened by you." His eyebrows furrowed, "You are without a doubt a lot more attractive…" He looked down my body, "And grown up." One of his hands rested on my hip.

I knew he could feel my body shaking.

"I also heard you liked to be a cock tease. Tell me Lou is that what you enjoy or do you like to follow through?"

I pushed away from him and ran from the room.

I quickly ran down the hallway and opened the first office I could find. My hands were shaking all over the place as I scrambled to find a local phone book so I could ring Buck to come and pick me up.

"Where the fuck could it be?" I stressed to myself.

I suddenly heard laughter echoing down the hall so slid onto the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest.

I only knew one number off by heart and I was going to have to use it.

Dialling the number as quickly as I could I waited anxiously hoping like hell someone was going to pick up on the other end.

"Hello."

"Teaspoon…" I whispered, hoping that the three men that I knew were not far away couldn't hear me.

"Lou, is that you?"

"Please, I need you to come and get me."

"What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm scared, and I'm at work."

"Hang on I will ring my friend Wicks…"

"NO!"

"What's going on Lou?"

"Please, can you please come and get me. I wouldn't have rung you if I didn't have to. Please."

"I'm on my way."

I quietly hung up the phone and stayed as still and as quiet as I could, hoping like hell I wasn't found. I couldn't hear any more movement and my heart rate started to slow back down to its normal rhythm.

I was actually starting to feel stupid. Had I blown that whole scene out of proportion? Was I causing a drama where there wasn't one? I mean it's not like I need any more drama in my life.

I thought back to what was said, and how it made me feel. I was scared, I'm still scared.

The sound of someone stepping into the office I was hiding in had me holding my breath.

"Teaspoon what are you doing here?" I heard Wicks ask.

"I'm here to pick up Lou. Is she here?"

"Um, I haven't seen her." The liar. "From the way it seemed the other day I didn't think you had much to do with her. Is that not the case?"

"No, not at all. We've stayed close over the years. I was going to take her out for dinner, she knew I was coming."

"If she knew you were coming then she couldn't be too far. I'll help you look." I stood up from under the desk.

"That won't be necessary," Teaspoon met my eyes over Wicks shoulder, "There she is." Teaspoon smiled brightly at me, but I could tell it was forced.

I walked briskly over to Teaspoon and stood slightly behind him.

"Have you finished up with everything Lou?" Wicks asked as he stared between Teaspoon and me.

"Yes, I have." I told him, though I was lying because I hadn't put everything away. "Today is going to be my last day." I pulled my resignation from my pocket, holding it out for Wicks to take.

"I'm sorry to hear that Lou. It was my understanding that you were doing a fantastic job here." I watched as he looked up at Teaspoon and then back down to me. "Correct me if I am wrong but didn't you need this job?"

"I do." I muttered, "Well I did," I could feel myself starting to panic. But then I wondered why I should allow this man to affect me like that. "You scare me. I don't feel safe coming here, so I won't."

I could see Wicks was shocked by my honesty. I slipped further behind Teaspoon.

"How did you scare the girl Lyle?" Teaspoon asked coolly.

"I have no idea to what she is referring to Teaspoon, but if we scared her in some unknown way I do apologise. "

"Apology not accepted."

"Teaspoon, it's great to see you," Winston came around the corner and walked straight up to Teaspoon with his hand out reached for him to shake.

"You too Winston," Teaspoon shook the man's hand, "Though I must say I am confused to what it is I have walked in on."

I pulled on Teaspoon's arm, "Please can you just take me home." I whispered. I didn't want to be here any longer.

"No Lou I would like to understand what is going on here." Teaspoon's tone was hard, but I could also tell he was genuinely confused. Problem was I didn't want to discuss it here.

"I got scared. They said some stuff and it made me feel uncomfortable, threatened, I can't be here Teaspoon. Please don't make me stay."

Did he have any idea how much it was killing me that I was even asking him for help. I hated this man and have done for the last two years, and here I am asking for him to believe me.

He pulled me to the side.

"You're scared. Anyone can see that. If you don't tell me exactly what happened I can't stand here and support you one hundred percent though. I have known two of those men for a long time, before you were even born, so I am asking you to give me something before I make a bigger mess out of this than it already is."

I looked behind Teaspoon to where the sleazes were standing. They looked back with smug faces, for they knew as well as I did that Teaspoon wasn't going to stand up for me.

I looked back at Teaspoon and I became pissed off again. He was a father to me for years, didn't that count for something? No man should want his daughter to feel as terrified as I did in that room. I felt violated.

"Teaspoon I don't know what to do. I rung you because I was scared, they scared me. I have asked that you just leave with me and you won't. I will not stand here while they are standing there listening and watching what I say and do. I cannot and will not return to this job, so FUCK THEM!" I screamed in their direction. "And fuck you too. Stay here and have a drink with your sleazy friends who you've known since before I was born." I turned on my heel and walked calmly out the front door, but as soon as that fresh air hit my face and filled my lungs I ran.

"Lou!" Teaspoon yelled out after me. But I did not turn around. I ran.

I ran all the way home, scared beyond belief every time a car came up behind me. When I finally made it to the entrance way of the Trailer Park I nearly collapsed in relief.

Relief soon turned to tears when I spotted Rachel.

"Hey honey," Rachel called out to get my attention. "Did you hand in your notice?"

I looked over to her place to see a few bikes parked perfectly in a line. She was sitting on what looked to be a crate, while a few men, some with ladies on their laps, some by themselves sat haphazardly around the front of her trailer.

I watched as Rachel got up from her seat and walked towards me with a concerned look on her face. "Hey Kitten, what's wrong?"

I was already bawling before I even got to her. She held her arms out wide and I couldn't help but fall into them.

Her fragile arms held me tight as I cried into her shoulder. I wanted my mother back, more than before in this moment.

Rachel and I both fell to the ground, but she did not let go of me as I sobbed and cried my heart out. I held onto her like she was my life line, my only life line.

One of her hands stroked my hair while the other stayed tight and firm across my back, holding me to her.

"Kitten, you're starting to scare me. What's wrong?"

I shook my head into her neck, I wasn't able to talk just yet. But my sobbing was starting to settle down.

"Rachel, is everything ok here?" I knew that voice to be Jake's.

"I don't know, she won't talk to me." I sobered up some then. I didn't want her to worry about me, because physically I wasn't hurt.

I pulled away from her and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm sorry…I…"

"Hey, hush now Kitten, you don't have to explain anything to me. You can have a good ol' cry anytime you like." She looked me over concerned though, "Just tell me ya' not hurt. No one hurt you did they?"

"No, no one hurt me. Not physically anyway."

"Sometimes words can do more damage." She told me. "Do you want me to come over to yours and you can talk to me about it?"

This is what I wanted Teaspoon to do. I wanted him to take me away from those men and just listen to me. Rachel didn't have a clue what was going on, but she just knew that it wasn't for others ears, even her husbands who still stood behind her.

I nodded my head yes, because I had to know from an outsiders point of view if I had blown the whole thing out of proportion.

"Alright. Jake, give me a minute or two, would ya?"

Jake held out his hand and pulled both Rachel and I up from the ground. "I will, but if someone has hurt her, I would like to know."

"Fair enough Kitten?"

"Yes,"

I sat there and explained to Rachel what had happened. Some parts of it I felt like I over reacted, but Rachel helped me see that I was right on the mark.

"I was scared Rachel, I was so scared. I knew that there was only me and those three men left in that building. If they had tried anything, other than scaring me, I would have been helpless."

"Kitten, I would have been scared if I was you too. Those men are old enough to know what they were doing."

"I handed my notice in though. I'm not going back."

"Good Kitten."

"Rachel I'm scared. What if they come here? I mean they know I live alone…"

"Not going to happen sweetie. Do you think Jake would even let them out of the car?"

I smiled softly, "Do you think you could ask him to keep an eye out for a few hours until I'm asleep?"

"Hell he and the boys have only just started drinking out there. They will be close by for a while yet." I nodded, liking the sound of that. "Now I'll leave you to get some sleep. And do try and get some sleep."

The sound of a vehicle coming up the gravelled drive had both Rachel and I staring wide eyed at the door.

"You don't think…?" I was afraid to even ask.

"They would be stupid if they did. Hang on Kitten." Rachel walked over to the door taking a quick peek out one of the small windows as she did so. "It's a snazzy car, but that's all I can tell you from here." She opened the door but remained in the doorway. I heard her whistle really loud, before she greeted whoever was there.

"You most definitely look lost. Can I help you find the exit?"

"I'm looking for Lou, is she here?" I recognised that voice.

"Teaspoon?" I jumped from the sofa and went to the door. "What are you doing here?"

Teaspoon eyed Rachel before answering me. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. I'm kind of confused about what happened, but as I was driving home I knew…" he stopped looking to Rachel again. "Can you give us a minute?" He asked her, but Rachel didn't look like she was going anywhere.

Teaspoon picking up on the same thing I had, continued.

"I know how much you despise me, so I know that for you to ring me when you needed help, you were seriously in trouble." I could see that it was hard for him to admit that. And in front of an audience too. "I shouldn't have questioned you. I should have just walked you out and dropped you home. I'm sorry that I realised that too late. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me."

Rachel reached out and gave my hand a squeeze. "I'm going to talk with Jake. As soon as this Mr Spoon leaves I'll be straight back." She nodded her head at me, so I nodded back so she knew I had heard her.

"Lou I am truly sorry."

"I believe you." I swallowed hard, as that was hard for me to say. I really don't want him to be a good guy.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I shook my head no. "Did they say something to you?" I nodded, "Did they ah…touch you?" I bit my lip as I thought about what he asked.

"Not in a bad way. But he put his hand on me." I could feel my lip trembling, "I thought that they were…" I was openly crying now as the enormity of that moment in the conference room caught up with me.

Teaspoon came up the step and held his arms out, but I took a step back and wrapped my arms around myself.

Seeing I didn't want him near me, he took his step back. "I'm sorry you were made to feel that frightened Lou." He pulled out his wallet and opened it. I eyed him suspiciously, thinking he was going to offer me money, as that was his way of fixing everything, but I was shocked when he handed me a card.

I took it from him and quickly glanced down at it. "That has all my contact details on it. You ever need me again, please just ring. I promise you there will be no questions next time."

I nodded my head. But I didn't offer him more as I didn't know what to say.

Teaspoon and I looked over to Rachel's to see Jake and Rat and a few others were making their way over to my trailer. They each were carrying a chair or a crate in one hand, and a drink in the other.

"Right, well I can see your safe here." And with that he left.

I stood in the door way watching him as he pulled out of the drive way.

"Go get some sleep Lou, we're not going anywhere." Jake told me as they placed their selected choice of chair in a large circle.

"Thanks Jake." I smiled, slipping back inside and closing my door.

I briefly wondered if I would offend them if I locked my door, but Jake made my mind up for me, "Lock your god damn door Lou."

I smiled as I did as he said, before having a quick shower and slipping into my bed.

I want sure how long I had been asleep but something woke me up and then I realised I could hear Jake and his boys laughing and talking. My eyes fluttered closed when I realised I was still safe.

"Why are you all out here drinking? Your place is just there. And where is Lou?" My eyes opened again as Buck's voice registered in my ears.

"Calm down pretty boy," Jake laughed. "Your girl had a scare. Rat and I are just sitting out here keeping an eye out."

"Is she ok?"

"Don't go waking her up. She's a'right. Some suits sleaze talked her, freaked her out is all."

"She your girl?" I knew that was Rat asking, and it made me smile.

"No, not like that. She's like a sister." Buck sounded irritated, "And before you ask hell no. You keep your old ugly ass away from her."

I could hear Jake laughing loudly, "I'd shoot the fucker even if he tried."


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own TYR

.

.

.

**Just a quick note***

I do this for fun, I don't have a lot of time on my hands so if I get the chance to sit down and write I want it to still be fun. I completely understand how frustrating it is that I don't update in a bloody long time, I'm sorry for that and I promise you that I don't do that to piss you off, I simply don't have the time or I just don't have it in me.

I want to complete all of my stories, and hopefully I can do that. But the moment it stops being fun, I just don't feel any of it.

Please review, but please keep them friendly with positive critiques. Like I said, I know how frustrating it is that I'm so slow at updating, but picking holes out of my storylines or telling me what the other readers are saying about me, will not get my updates on here faster. If I find offense with your review, and I see it before it approves itself, I will just delete it. If you would like me to reply to you in person then leave me a way to contact you, don't review under a guest.

Please don't take the fun out of writing.

To all the others that reviewed, I will try and light a fire under my ass and update as quick as possible. Thank you.

.

.

.

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

"You weren't at school today?" That was true. After last night, I just didn't have it in me to go. Even though I knew Jake and Rat were only out my door for most of the night, I just couldn't close my eyes without seeing Wicks and the rest of those creeps.

"You weren't there yesterday?" I reminded him.

"I had a tournament." Kid frowned, sounding unsure of himself.

"You don't seem convinced that was your reason you weren't at school."

"No, I'm just surprised that you didn't know that. I was sure the whole school had been there to support our teams."

"No, not all the school. Some of us nerds stayed behind." I joked, but could see it had no effect on Kid. He was so serious, it was starting to make me nervous.

"Are you sick?" his eyes studied me, "You look tired, pale."

"Like shit then."

"Not at all. But are you sick?"

"No."

"Can I come in then?" Ha, I hadn't even realised I hadn't invited him in yet. I stepped aside so I wasn't blocking the door way anymore.

I went and took a seat on the sofa and watched Kid hesitantly come in and close the door behind him.

He didn't move to sit down, he just awkwardly stood in front of the door. His eyes looking anywhere but me.

"This is uncomfortable." I mutter under my breath.

"That's why I wanted to come here. I hoped you weren't at school today because of me."

"No, it wasn't because of you." Obviously Teaspoon hadn't shared with his sons what had happened last night. And for that I was grateful.

"I'm sorry for the other night. I shouldn't have…"

"I'm not sorry." I cut him off. "I have no idea what that was, and I don't think I have any recollection on how we even got to that point, but I don't regret it." I tell him honestly.

"I don't regret it either, but doesn't mean it was right." He ran his hands through his hair, "I'm still pissed at you, and I think I will be for some time yet." I watched Kid move to take a seat on the chair across from me. "I don't want you to be confused, and think that we are picking up where we left off."

"Trust me, there's no confusion on my end." I lied, I couldn't deny that I hadn't allowed myself to think of him in a romantic way. I don't know why I read so much into it, but I did.

"Lou, I don't want to walk out of here thinking I've hurt you, and I also don't want to walk away with you thinking that I don't care about you."

"What do you want then?" I asked, starting to feel confused.

"I want you to know that I'm not going to give you a hard time anymore. That I want to get to know you again." He finally smiled, well not a true smile, those seem to be reserved for the other boys, but his lip did twitch. Was he happy with himself?

"Gee, thanks. Maybe I should have screwed you earlier, had I known you'd be nice to me afterwards." I retorted, annoyed that he was so blasé about sleeping with me. Not that I should be surprised, because unlike me, Kid has slept with other people. A lot of other people.

"It's not like that." He scowled, "And you were just as much in that moment as I was."

"I know. I shouldn't be upset, I bet this conversation is more than the other girls get."

"That makes you sound jealous." His eyes narrowed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Really, I think it makes me sound realistic." Kid grunted and looked away. "Is that why you're here having this talk with me? You're making sure I know my place, so the other girls know you're not tied down."

"Don't be stupid."

"Then don't treat me like I'm stupid." I fired back.

"I don't want to be tied to anyone. It has nothing to do with other girls or anything at all to do with you. I just don't want or need to be in a relationship. I don't have time for that drama. I came here because I didn't want to hurt you, more than I already have. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page."

"Message received. Was there anything else?" I said sounding detached even to my own ears. He had pissed me off. Well maybe it was more that I was disappointed with him. I expected more from him, well not only him, all the boys really.

"Dorthia and Jed." He sighed,

I had forgotten about telling him what Dorthia had confessed to me. "What about them?" praying that he was going to tell me that Jed had broken up with her.

"I told him what you told me, but he's happy with what the two of them have. I need you not to get in between that. It is on Jed what he wants to do."

"I have no intention of being anywhere near Dorthia, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"You want to spend time with us, that includes Dorthia. You are going to have to find a way to stand being around her because she and her friends aren't going anywhere."

I stared at him dumbfounded, did he seriously just issue me with an ultimatum. "Oh so now that I have slept with you it has earned me the privilege to talk to you and hang out with you all again, but that also comes with conditions. And what? If I don't abide by them, if I don't be friendly with Dorthia and her group of friends I'm back to being an outcast?"

"It's not like that."

"Really because I get the feeling that you're waiting for a thank you, or that I am meant to feel like I've won a prize for sleeping with you."

"You're being stupid." He tells me again.

"Am I?"

"Dorthia and her friends have been close to us for two years Lou. They were here when you were not. We will not push them out because you have decided to come back to us." Ouch. Not going to lie, that hurt hearing that.

"So, this is a punishment then?"

"I think it's more of a punishment for me and the boys."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Because as much as we wanted to hate you, and to freeze you out, we don't. And now that we have you back we have to find a way to fit you, our past, into our present, Dorthia and her friends. And that I can tell is going to be painful for us."

As much as I want to sit here and continue this with him, I didn't have it in me. I was beyond tired of it all. Was life meant to be this hard?

But what upset me the most was, I realised that I was just like the rest of the girls in our school and he was treating me as I was no different to them.

Sighing out loud I too relaxed more into my sofa. "Kid I can't promise you that Dorthia and I are going to get along, but I promise you that I will try if her and I are around each other. But I ask you to not push anything. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn't I can promise you I won't lose any sleep over it, and neither should you."

"It's all I ask Lou." Kid smiled softly, "Thank you."

"Lou?" I turned to the door as Buck started coming in.

"Hey Buck." I smiled, relieved that I now had an excuse to not continue talking to Kid about anything Dorthia related. "You've met Kid?"

"Seen him around, but never really introduced." Buck eyed me, before giving Kid his attention.

"Hey man," the two boys shook hands.

"I'm going to go Lou." Kid looked from me to Buck, "See you at school?"

"You will." I promised him, giving him a stupid wave with my hand. What the hell was that? I frowned looking at my hand then to the door that Kid had just walked out.

What the hell was wrong with me? I had no idea what was going to happen between Kid and I after the other night, but I certainly didn't think that conversation we just had was it. To me that was a business deal, nothing more, nothing less.

"He's got your panties all tied up in a knot." Buck guffawed.

"Since when did you start thinking about my panties?" I teased back, choosing to push my thoughts about Kid to the side for a minute.

"Lou," he growled, "I've never thought about your damn panties, other than knowing you must wear them." His humour now long gone, while mine has sky rocketed.

"Do I?" I grinned.

"Don't even start. I've seen them on the line," he cringed, "Though how you find anywhere to place a peg is beyond me."

"You perv. If my panties start going missing I'm coming after you first."

Buck threw his arms up in the air, "How in the hell did we get onto this topic?"

"I believe you were thinking about my panties." I couldn't contain my laugh. I loved that he was all flustered.

"I'm glad you find it funny." Buck smirked, "But believe it or not, I did come here to have a serious talk with you."

"If it's about last night, I really don't want to talk about it." I groaned, as I had enough seriousness for the night.

"I can understand that Lou, and I think Jake filled me in enough to know what happened. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Not going to lie, I'm scared that one of them will turn up here, or snatch me when I'm walking home."

"Do you want to move in with me? I could help you with money, and you'd be safe."

"Yes, but will my panties?" I joked, needing, rather wanting to lighten the mood again. But with the look Buck shoots me I can tell he is not impressed. "Sorry." I offer, "I want to stay here, in this trailer. But thank you." I wasn't ready to leave here, not when it held so many memories of my Mum.

"I could move in here then." He offers, and I swear I want to kiss him.

"What about Jane? You guys need your space. Besides do you forget who I have living next door to me? There is nowhere safer for me at the moment, and I just have to keep reminding myself that."

"Can I at least buy you a phone? I'd feel better knowing you had some way to contact me if you needed to."

I was going to say no, but I could see he needed to do this for me so I agreed.

"Good. Now what about a job? Are you ok for money?" The concern he held for me suddenly became over whelming, or maybe it was a mixture of both last night and Kid.

I fell back in the sofa, sighing in frustration.

I fought the tears back as I thought about it all. School, Tyler, Frankie, Dorthia, Wicks, money, it was all weighing me down and I just don't think that I can do it anymore.

"I don't know if I can do it Buck."

"Do what sweetheart?"

"School. Work. Live." I tell him honestly. "I promised Mum that I would finish school, but I didn't think it would be this hard."

"Is the school work too hard? We could get you a tutor."

"No surprisingly enough I wasn't too far behind. It's more that I can't go to school and make the money I need to live. I know what I need to do, and that's leave school, but I don't want to break a promise to Mum."

"Lou, I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you that your Mother knew, better than anyone that you have to do what you need to do to survive. Yes, you made your promise, but I bet she didn't put a timeline on it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you can always go back to school, at any age. Maybe you need to concentrate on one thing at a time. Get a job, have some money behind you and when you feel comfortable, go back to school. Life is to short, don't make it harder than what it has to be."

I flew at him and wrapped my arms tightly around his middle. "I'd be lost without you." I tell him, squeezing him tight.

"If you were lost, I'd come find you." He kissed the top of my head. "Keep in school till you find a job, and if you get stuck with money you come see me."

"I will. Thank you."

"Good girl." He kissed me on the head again before pulling back. "Now get some sleep."

"I will." I don't know if I could, but I will try. Buck walked to the door, I knew what he was going to say when he stared back at me, but I bet him to it.

"Lock the door." I smiled, as Buck just flicked me a wink.

I made sure to shut and lock the door straight away, then I went around checking all the windows before deciding to slip into bed early. I just hoped that sleep wanted me, just as much as I wanted it.

.

.

.

Waking up the next morning I forced myself out of bed. I didn't want to go to school, but I would until I found a job. I didn't know whether I should talk with Nathan, the school counsellor, tell him my plans, or if I just waited until I had a job lined up first.

And as I see Emily and Ike standing in the corridor I also wonder if I should tell Ike. Out of anyone here he has helped me the most and deserves to know that if an opportunity arrives I will be leaving school. But I'm scared to tell him, what if he is disappointed in me?

"Hey Ike, Emily."

"Lou, where were you yesterday?" Ike questioned, "I was worried, did you hand in your resignation?"

I eyed Emily, wondering how much Ike had told her. Not that it worried me, but I felt like it could be another thing that stopped her from liking me.

"Yeah, it was a bit of a nightmare. But let's not talk about it, it's done now." I tell him hoping he'd leave it.

"Kid even came up and asked about you. Where you were and stuff." I hated that Ike was excited that Kid talked to him. Ike was a great guy, Kid and every other jock in this school would be lucky to have him in their lives.

"Yeah, he turned up at home last night too." I tell them.

"What did he want?" I raised my eyebrows at Emily, who suddenly found the ground interesting. "Sorry, I was just trying to be involved." She muttered.

"You don't have to apologise Emily. He wants me to be friends with Dorthia."

"What? Why?" Emily asked seeming stunned. "Sorry." She muttered once again. "Does he not know what she's like? I mean she's awful."

"I agree. But I want them, Kid, Jed, Jimmy and Cody, I want them all back in my life. And Kid made it perfectly clear that she and her friends aren't going anywhere."

"So he told you that in order to be friends with them, you have to accept Dorthia and her group too?" I nodded, "You must really want Kid and the boys back in your life then, because I don't see anything or anyone that important to want those poisonous people in my life."

"Trust me I don't want them in my life either, but I do want Kid and the boys." I widened my eyes in delight as a thought came to me, "But I won't be doing it alone. I mean you guys are my friends, you'll be there with me."

"Uh, didn't I just tell you no one is that important."

"Emily you break my heart. I thought I was your new bestie, because you're mine."

"Liar." She laughed. "Sorry Lou I won't put myself in a situation that will get me hurt. And those girls will hurt me."

"Fair enough. I won't put you through that." I told her, "But I hope that doesn't mean that you stop being friends with me."

"Of course not. Though if you are with them, don't get mad if I choose to ignore you. Just know its them not you."

I nodded my head that I agreed, "What about you Ike?"

"I don't think I want either of you to be around those girls. Though at the same time I won't let either one of you be around them alone." He gave me a pointed look, "What she and Frankie cooked up," he shook his head, "I won't let you get hurt like that again. So I'll be there with you."

I eyed Emily and I could see that upset her. "As much as I love you Ike, I can't ask you to do that. I don't want that coming between you and Emily." Emily gave me a grateful smile, "But promise me that you'll both come and visit me after school. Because I can tell you now that girl is not welcome in my home."

"We promise Lou." Ike pulled me in for a hug, as the bell sounded.

"I'll see you guys at lunch." Emily called out as she took off towards her class, leaving Ike and I to make our way to ours.

"I don't care what you just told Emily, I won't leave you to deal with them alone."

"Ike, I promise you I can handle this." He and I both knew I was lying, but I was being serious about not involving him. After all, I was leaving, and he would be staying here with them all. I didn't want to leave him with a target on his back. I wasn't sure what Dorthia was truly capable of.

"Lou, you haven't forgotten who Dorthia's father is have you?" Ike questioned, making me feel instantly sick to my stomach.

"What are you getting at?"

"Please just be very careful."

"I promise."

.

.

.

When the lunch bell rung I was relieved, as the morning seemed to drag on painfully slow. And now that I think about it I don't recall even being in any of my classes let alone what was taught.

I couldn't stop thinking about my next step.

Choosing to use the bathroom after I got my drink, I made my way to the cafeteria, I had an apple with me, but I wanted a cold drink so I was going to treat myself to one.

I dropped my money as I pulled it out of my pocket, so I bent down to pick it up. Coming back up to stand a voice in my ear sent shivers down my spine.

"You know it's sad," Dorthia said softly, quietly, so no one else could hear. "I mean your sad." My body cringed, as my eyes searched the cafeteria seeing if anyone else could see us. "You know the night you left, Jed and Kid turned up at my party. Kid was already drunk and screwed the first girl that happened to look in his direction." I couldn't pretend that hearing that didn't hurt. Dorthia obviously sensed my pain, decided to continue to share.

I kept my body side on from her so I could see what or rather who was coming up to us from all angles. I wouldn't put it past her and her friends to try something.

"Now I know that must hurt, because Jed let it slip that you and Kid slept together the other night, and I bet all that I have, that you are hung up on that night and him. You think you're special, but you're not. There's been plenty before you and after you."

After me? What was she insinuating? Had Kid been with someone since Saturday when he and I had been together? I wanted answers to all of that but I would not give Dorthia the pleasure of answering them for me.

"Why are you telling me this Dorthia? I mean are you feeling threatened because the boys are starting to hang out with me more often? Or is it the fact that once again I got Kid and you didn't."

"Ha, don't think because they have spent a day or two with you that you're back in the game." She laughed, "You are still the joke. You are still the bitch who left, and you are still the charity case you were, even when your mum wasn't dead."

I swung around so she and I were face, to face now. I was so angry and wanted to hurt her more than anything in this moment.

"Ah, I can see you want to hit me, but remember you work for my Dad, lay a finger on me and I'll have you fired." She smirked at me thinking she had the upper hand. Little did she know I wasn't stepping a foot back in that place, so I didn't care.

So without thinking, and without warning I curled my right hand into a tight fist and then I swung it towards her face, connecting hard with her nose.

"Awwl,"

"Fuck," we both hissed at the same time.

I looked down at my hand, sure that I was going to see it shattered. Pain was stabbing up my arm as my hand throbbed in agony.

"My nose," Dorthia cried, taking my attention from myself to focus on her. She was crouched over, her hands up to her face, blood starting to seep between her fingers. I placed my mouth to her ear so she could hear what I was about to tell her.

"You can call me any name under the sun. You can stand there and continue to tell me how much I'm not wanted, but if you ever, and I mean ever, mention my Mother again, I will make your life a living hell." What started of soft, ended in a hiss. "Do you understand me?"

Dorthia stood and shoved me away from her, "Fuck you bitch." I could see in her eyes that she was coming for me, and I had to give her credit, but as she made her move she was pulled back by Cody. And before I could do anything I was pulled back by Jimmy.

"Calm down slugger." He whispered in my ear. I thought he'd be pissed, but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Let me go Cody." Dorthia thrashed around in his arms.

"Are you calm?" He asked her.

"I'll be calm when that bitch disappears again." Dorthia spat in my direction.

"That's not happening." Jimmy told her over my shoulder. "And I know that you know that." He told her, causing her to narrow her eyes in his direction, which was behind me. "Cody's going to let you go Dorthia, because you need to go to the nurse, but you need to be calm."

"I don't need the nurse," she growled, shoving Cody off, of her, "Unlike Lou, I have a Mother, I'll ring her." The scornful bitched hissed in my direction.

I didn't care that Jimmy was holding me, I went for her again, but Jimmy was definitely stronger than me and secured his arms even tighter around my body.

Seeming happy with herself, Dorthia beamed a bright smile at me, before spinning on her heel and heading out the door of the cafeteria.

I struggled again in Jimmy's arms wanting to go after her, but he just laughed. "I aint about to let you go Lou, so settle down."

"Do you believe her? And Kid and Jed want me to be friends with that?" I cried out in frustration.

Cody shook his head at me. "They're idiots, but they think they're doing the right thing." He told me.

Jimmy let me go, and stood next to Cody before saying, "For what it's worth I'm sorry about what she said about your Mum."

Before I could thank him, Kid came storming up to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the side. "I thought I asked you to try."

"Get your hand off, of me." I warned him, relieved when he did so instantly. "Dorthia came up to me, and started in on me, so go have this conversation with her."

"You hit her Lou."

"She bought up my Mother, she crossed the line." I could see Kid was pissed, but he was pissed at the wrong person. "I'm not sorry Kid, I'm really not. I will not let her bring my Mother into this."

Kid put his hands up in surrender, "I'm not going to argue with you on that one. Your right she shouldn't have said anything about your Mum." His tone had well and truly lost its menacing tone, he actually sounded as drained as I felt. "You know what, this is Jed's problem. Not mine."

"I don't agree." I tell him, "I told you, it's you she wants. Dorthia will become a problem for you too."

"Dude, what is she talking about?" Cody scoffed.

I was confused, I was sure Kid told me that he had talked to the boys. Or maybe he had only told Jed.

"Dorthia told me she wanted Kid. That's her problem with me." I told Cody and Jimmy. "She thinks I stole Kid from her."

"So she starts dating Jed?" Jimmy frowned, "That's psycho. What the hell is Jed still doing with her?" I wondered the same thing. I looked to Kid, and wasn't really surprised at what I saw there.

"You didn't tell him." I accused. "You lied."

"I won't have her, or anyone else come between Jed and me. He doesn't need to know that shit."

"She's going to hurt him when he finds out. And he will find out."

"It won't matter." Kid was so sure of himself.

"Of course it …" I started, but was cut off by Kid.

"He doesn't love her Lou. Never has, never will."

That was not the first time I had heard that, yet I still couldn't believe it. "You're telling me that Jed has been with Dorthia, only Dorthia, for two years and he doesn't feel a thing for her?" I could see he was thinking about what I was saying. "I even heard him say once that he knew she was sleeping with other people, and yet he still didn't get rid of her. He's definitely not with her out of convenience. He likes her. A lot."

Kid's eyes were wild as he stared at me, taking in everything I had said, "Your wrong." He hissed before taking off. I stared after him, hoping that this didn't change anything between me and the boys.

"Well shit, that changes a few things." Cody clapped Jimmy on the shoulder.

"Kid's going to be unbearable to be around, that's for sure."

"Do you think I'm still allowed to talk to you guys?"

"What just happened here, doesn't change a damn thing where that's concerned." Jimmy promised. "None of that is on you."

I tried to contain my smile, but it was useless.

"We better go clean up the mess though." Cody indicated towards the door Kid had gone through. "I have a feeling Kid is going to a path of destruction and carnage in his wake."

Jimmy agreed with Cody, and both of them started for the door. "We'll catch you later Lou." Jimmy called out over his shoulder.

'That went well.' I thought to myself. I went to go and get my drink, but when I looked up to the clock I saw that I didn't have time. I needed to go to the bathroom as well.

"Thanks, Dorthia." I muttered under my breath. She had really screwed my day up.

.

.

.

When the final bell sounded, I was well and truly ready for home. This day had dragged on, and all I wanted to do is go home and wrap myself up in a big blanket.

It was so cold, winter was definitely here.

I opened my locker to gather what I needed, when a voice startled me.

"Lou." I swung around and backed away as fast as I could when I realise that Frankie was standing in front of me.

"Get the hell away from me." I fume, my hands clenching into fists at my sides.

"Look I only want to talk."

"You've got nothing I want to hear, so don't ever talk to me again."

Frankie took a step forward, towards me, so I took another step back. I held my hands up in front of me, deep down I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, but it didn't mean I wanted him near me. "Step back." I warned him again.

"God you are such a bitch." He sneers, "All you would bleat on about is how Dorthia was a nasty bitch, but she has nothing on you."

"I'm a bitch because you tried to hurt me." I remind him.

"Please I didn't lay one finger on you." He looked over my body with disgust. Like the thought of touching me disgusted him.

"You were playing a game Frankie. You were using me to hurt Kid. You didn't think I would ever agree to that did you?"

"Of course not. No one messes with the precious Hunters."

"You need to let your hate for them go, it's not healthy."

"You're as poor as me, if not poorer Lou, you seriously don't see the problem of them receiving all the free rides?"

"I know that I don't deserve one, because I didn't work for one." I was starting to get scared about the state of mind of the people in this town. "Frankie you honestly have to let it go. Kid is not responsible for how you live your life, that's on you."

He moved so fast, I wasn't prepared, and I didn't really see it until he was right in front of me, his breath fanning over my face. "Do you know what I find funny?" he leaned in so his lips were to my ear. "You claim to hate Dorthia. Hate everything about her. Yet you're just like her. Panting over a boy who will never settle for either of you."

Before I could retort or Frankie could continue, he was pulled away.

"Piece of shit, get your hands off, of me." He fought to get out of Jimmy's hold.

"Stay the fuck away from her." Jimmy pushed Frankie away from him. "You had your chance and you stuffed up. Walk away before I make you aware just how little I think of you."

"Piss of Jimmy, you're nothing without the rest of those dicks you hang around with."

Jimmy grabbed Frankie and rushed him against the wall. I could hear Jimmy was talking but I couldn't hear what he was saying. But from the look on Frankie's face it wasn't anything he wanted to hear.

"Get off," Frankie shoved Jimmy off him. "Fuck you," he spat, actually spat, at Jimmy.

Yuk.

When his eyes turned to me they were raging but he didn't say one word, he just gave what I imagined his best death stare and the walked right past me.

"You ok?" Jimmy asked coming to stand by my side.

"Yeah. Thank you." I knew the Frankie wasn't going to physically hurt me, but it didn't mean that I wanted him anywhere near me. "What did you say to him?"

Jimmy looked down at me and smirked, "Nothing." His grin got bigger, "You want a ride home?"

I narrowed my eyes, but couldn't contain my grin, "Please."

"Get your shit then." He pointed to my locker, and I turned to see it was still open.

Walking over I grabbed my books I needed and the apple I hadn't got a chance to eat at lunch. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten all day.

Shrugging I gathered it all up and slammed my locker door shut. I balanced all my books in one arm and started eating my apple with the other.

Groaning Jimmy stepped up on me and grabbed my books from me.

"Thanks," I told him, well tried. My mouth was full of apple so I couldn't really tell you what I said. But Jimmy seemed to hear it just fine.

"You eat like Cody." He shook his head at me.

Swallowing my mouth full I told him, "I wish I ate like Cody. This is the first thing I've had all day. I'm starving."

"And you're having an apple? Lou that's not good enough. Where's you need something a little more filling."

"I know. But don't you remember what happened at lunch? I didn't get a chance." Jimmy knew I was in the cafeteria but he didn't know I was only buying a drink. I wasn't about to tell him that now I have no job, I didn't get my final pay, I was back to watching what I spent. I couldn't afford to eat like I probably should. That was the truth.

"Do you want to go get a burger then?"

"No, I'm good. I'll have something when I get home." I don't know why, but Jimmy seemed disappointed. "I have all this homework to do. I have no idea how you boys manage with your sport, and your homework."

"Just got to dig it in Lou. Only a few months left and High School will be a thing of the past."

"What's the plans then?"

"I'm not entirely sure." He frowned, "The boys are all heading off to college, I've applied, but I don't know if that's the path I want to take."

"Well you still have some time, right?"

"Not according to my Father."

"I'm guessing anywhere that isn't near him would be a start." Jimmy stopped walking and gave me a sharp look. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's not my place."

I watched as his face softened. "You're right it's not. But you'd also be right in saying what I was thinking."

We continued to walk towards his truck, but in silence. I felt bad, but then I remembered seeing the bruising around his eye at the party, and started to feel angry and sad."

"Jimmy, I know where I live aint much, but if you ever needed to stay there you could. I doubt you Father would ever think to look there."

"Thanks Lou. Let's just hope that I don't have to take you up on that offer."

I prayed that he didn't either. It upset me to think about the years of abuse Jimmy had suffered. Why had any of us done something to stop it years ago? We were just as bad as his Father.

.

.

.

I made Jimmy drop me off at the top of the drive way. I was a little worried that if he took me all the way up Rachel would let it slip what happened at work, or that Kid had called in last night. I knew she'd me waiting for me, because Rachel doesn't miss a thing, and she'd want to know what he wanted.

As I neared the back of the park where our trailers were, I shook my head when I saw both Rachel and Jake sitting outside.

They had to be waiting because it was too bloody cold to be out here for the sake of it.

"Hey Rachel, Jake."

"Hiya Kitten. How was your day sweetheart?"

"Long." I tell her taking a seat on a beer crate that was up against the trailer. I placed my books on the ground at my feet then pulled my sleeves over my hands to try and keep them warm. "What about you?"

"Well Jake and I may have a job for you." She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Rachel smiled then looked to Jake.

"We're looking to open the gym up to the public, hopefully shit will pick up as it's the only fully equipped gym in Rock Creek. I'll need someone on the front desk. Signing up memberships, answering phones that sort of crap."

"Really?" I looked between the two seeing that they were being serious. "Thank you, that would be amazing."

"Business is still growing, so until it gets busy you could help keep things clean and maybe drop some flyers."

"It all sounds great, but are you sure you want me?"

"Couldn't think of anyone better Kitten. Besides that place needs something to pretty it up." She was lying. I had been to Express, and it was already pretty breath taking. Not that I had ever stepped foot into a gym before, well apart from the school one, but that doesn't count.

"Brings me to another thing. My boys spend a lot of time there, and I'm not going to lie Lou some of them are a little rough, but I want you to understand that I won't accept anything that your uncomfortable with. You have any problems, not matter how fucking small, you bring them to me. Not Rachel, me."

Jake was a little scary at the moment, and the fact that he was so serious made me think that this was important to him so I agreed.

"When should I start?"

"That's up to you Kitten. Did you want just weekends, or after school, or both? It's up to you Kitten."

"I talked to Buck last night, and I'm thinking about leaving school, I can't keep up with both, a job and school."

"I don't want to add any pressure on you Kitten, but school is important. We can work around it so you have plenty of time for your homework."

"There will be quiet times, do your homework in the gym. There's a computer you can use."

"Yes, or you can leave school to, no pressure from us. Whatever you need Kitten." I knew that Rachel and Jake would support me no matter what I decided, but I also picked up that they wanted me to stay in school.

God, now I feel like I'm letting them down.

"How bout I take it week by week? I'll stay in school now, and come to the gym, after school and in the weekends, see if it will work."

"That's reasonable. Jake will have someone meet you after school if you like, to bring you to Express?

"You don't have to do that?"

"That's not your choice Lou, not at the moment anyway. Someone will be there to pick you up." Jake told me seriously, "It will be Rachel, Myself or Rat, unless I say otherwise. You got that?"

I nodded my head, "I got it."

Jake nodded his head, "Good." he pulled out his phone and started to click away on it. I guess that conversation is done. I turned to Rachel who looked almost giddy.

"Now, tell me about that boy."


End file.
